Who will win his heart?
by FoxTamer
Summary: Lincoln Loud, is going to have a very dangerous, yet very interesting and fun love life. By the way, all characters are old enough in this for, well, lemons. You Sinners know what I mean. Loudcest as well, just a little warning. Fanfiction. Lemons(Intimate Moments). Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House.
1. Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House.

 **Chapter 1: Broken Heart.**

(Before this starts, just know this is actually the thirtieth book I've made. I didn't know at the time that you could create it on the site itself, so I used the Notes app on my phone. So it's taking me some time to get used to it.)

Lincoln was sitting down at lunch, trying to eat his food. He tried though, but he couldn't focus. He was daydreaming about the girl he is in love with. She was beautiful, nice, kind, smart, and she wasn't ever afraid to get dirt under her nails. He really loved her, and he would do anything for her.

Which is why he rejected a whole bunch of girls that confessed they loved him. He rejected about twenty because he didn't love them, he only loved her. But one girl practically attached herself to him, she never left him alone until school was over, and even then she would sometimes come over to his house and climb through his window. He always enjoyed her company though, so he never complained about her being around him and coming over, he even gave her a key to his window and bedroom door so that she could come over whenever she wanted. But he didn't love her, but she loved him, and they both knew this too.

She always showed him affection and she would do anything for him. She gave absolutely no effort at all to hide her love for him, in fact, she embraced it. He really liked that about her though, she was never afraid to do anything. So when she sat down next to him at a table he and she both smiled. She said, "Hey Lincoln, how are you today?", and Lincoln said, "I'm great, how about you Ronnie?", she said, "I'm wonderful now that you're here.".

Yeah, that was the girl that loved him but, he didn't love her. Ronnie Anne, never afraid to show affection to him. Even though she was known as the toughest and strongest girl in the school, she didn't care about her reputation when it came to Lincoln. On any other occasion though she would deeply care. Lincoln smiled even more at her comment, and he said, "I really like that you aren't one of those people that ty to hide their feelings.".

Ronnie Anne blushed a little, then she said, "And I love everything about you, handsome.", which made him chuckle a little. He loved that she flirted with him, he loved the attention she gave him. He didn't really get that with having ten sisters and all. He loved the feeling of being loved, and cared for. He never got to feel loved by his family, because the only time they ever showed him any attention was when he got blamed for something he didn't do, or when he would get into fights and arguments with his sisters.

So he loved having Ronnie Anne around, because she would give him all that, and she wanted to be around him. It was a win-win situation. He stood up and told her bye and she did the same and they waved bye. School had just ended for the day and Lincoln was on his way home. Clyde ran up to him and said, "Hey buddy, what's up?", and Lincoln said, "Hey Clyde, I'm just happy I get to go home and see the girl I love.". Clyde rolled his eyes and said, "You are one lovestruck puppy man. You do know she is your sister right?", and Lincoln said, "Yeah I know she is, but that won't stop me from loving her more than a sister. I love her with all my heart, and I can't wait to get back to her. Why do you have a problem with that?".

Clyde smiled and said, "I don't have a problem with that, I just think it's weird. You know that I would gladly help you, but it is weird. I won't interfere unless you want me too, but it is gonna be hard to get your sister to love you that way. I'm all for you being with her, but it will be hard.". Lincoln sighed and said, "Yeah I know, getting her to love me will be hard, but it won't stop me from trying. I don't care how long it'll take or how hard it is, I won't just quit because it's hard. Love conquers all they say, so that means it can also conquer somebody's heart. I love her.". Clyde smiled and said, "You have one heck of a heart dude, and I hope you win her heart. If she hurts you though, I'll hurt her, just a fair warning.", which made both of them laugh. After they got down laughing they went separate ways and Lincoln was at his house. He opened he door and went to the kitchen to grab a quick snack.

He grabbed a soda instead and was going to walk up the stairs, until he heard somebody say, "He's so weak.". So, being his curious self, he walked towards the voice but hide around a corner when he saw all his sisters in the living room, clearly having a sister meeting, which meant it was about him. He peaked around the corner just enough to see and hear them, and he watched and listened. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, and Lisa were there, except for Lily though, so apparently not all of his sisters were there. Luna said, "So what are we gonna do about Lincoln?", and Lynn said, "Yeah, he is clearly in love with one of us, but who is it?".

They all got into their thinking poses and Lincoln went wide eyed as he thought, "Crap! They know?! How could they know?!". Lisa said, "Well, it has to be somebody who spends time with him.", and Lucy added, "And somebody who shows him affection.". Lincoln then sighed in relief, because she never showed him any of that, but it made him frown at the same time. Leni said, "Yeah, and like, totes, has to be close to like, his age.", and Lisa said, "So with his age being eleven, the only possibilities that remain are Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy. They are the closest to his current age.".

Which made the four blush, then Lynn said, "What?! Why would he love me like that?! I don't even like him!", and Luan said, "Yeah! I prank him all the time because it's fun to hit him with pies and stuff like that!". Lucy said, "I don't like him, so how could I even love him?", and Luna said, "I like the little dude, but I don't love him. He is way too weak to be my type.". Lynn said, "Yeah, he is weak. He couldn't ever hold himself in a fight, so how would he even stand up for himself? Not to mention he is stupid and ugly.". Luan said, "Yeah, and he isn't even funny. He is so slow and he would never be able to take care of himself. He can't even throw a punch. I'm a comedian, and even I can punch somebody.". Lucy said, "He isn't serious enough for me. He is too happy and joyful to be my type. I prefer the dark and wise kind of guys.".

Lynn said, "He is too weak and ugly to be my type. I prefer the strong and wild type of guys, the one that can take care of himself and others, and handsome.". Luna said, "He is too calm to be my type, not to mention he has that white hair that makes him look like a grandpa. I prefer the one that can show me a good time, and is wild and free.". Luan said, "He isn't funny to be my type, and he is too stupid. I prefer the funny type, the kind that can make me laugh, and the kind that is smart and kind.". Lisa said, "So what you are all saying is that he is lacking in many areas of your ideal type. He is lacking in strength, intelligence, charisma, appearance, humor, and all around lacking in everything.".

Then they nodded, and Lori said, "This is wrong, we shouldn't be talking about him like this. He is our brother, he is family.". Lola said, "Yeah, he is family, and family don't treat each other like this.". Lana said, "They treat each other with respect and love, they care for each other.". Lisa said, "You four may not love or even like him, but me, Lola, Lana, Lori, Lily, and Leni, love him like family. You four should be ashamed of yourselves for even thinking of him that low.". Which made Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy look down at their feet in shame.

Lincoln was crying, but he managed to hold back his sobs. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe the only people he could ever call family, was demoting him. They actually thought of him like that? It made him feel sick, it made him want to run away, to just run away and never look back. He loved his sisters, keyword, loved, as in past tense.

But what made it hurt the most, was that the girl he loved actually said those things about him. She thought he was ugly, boring, weak, stupid…stupid. She thought he was stupid and weak…weak. He felt something inside his chest tighten, and he clutched his chest hoping to stop the painful feeling he felt. He wanted it to stop, he wanted the pain to leave and never come back.

He wanted to fight back the boiling rage building up inside him. He wanted to stop the sadness he was feeling. But he couldn't, because she said and agreed to what everybody said. Finally, after a full minute of standing there crying while clutching his chest. He backed away slowly and took his hand off his chest.

Then he ran up the stairs quietly and into his room. When he closed the door he locked it and threw his bag to the wall. Then he stood there clenching his fists with his eyes shut tight with tears streaming down his face, he was looking down at his feet. He started talking to himself, "Why? Why does she hate me? Why does she think I'm basically useless? I hate this feeling, I hate that she thinks of me like that. My own damn family doesn't even care about me. Does anybody even care about me if my family doesn't? Am I really useless? Am I really weak? Am I really ugly? Am I really boring? Am I really stupid? I don't get it, why does she hate me? Why? Why?! WHY?!?!". Suddenly, his rage was too great to control.

He grabbed his toy robot and stepped a few feet back, then he threw it at his mirror and it shattered the mirror and broke the robot into pieces. Then he grabbed an edge of his Glob Man poster and ripped it in half leaving the other half still on the wall. He grabbed his calendar off his door and ripped it in half and he threw it to the side. Then he grabbed the red book he had and threw it at the window, breaking the window and the book went flying outside. He grabbed a green book and threw it at his ceiling light, breaking that as well.

Then it went dark, but the sun from outside lit the dark area into a darkened yet visible bedroom. He stood in the middle of his room, clenched fists and felt some of the glass from his ceiling light fall onto him. He felt little shards of glass hit him but it didn't hurt, they were too tiny to hurt. Finally, he fell to his knees and hands. He felt unloved, unwanted, unneeded…he felt broken. He was broken.

He let his tears fall, he didn't care that he looked weak right now, he felt so much pain. He clenched his fists again, and he used his right hand to hit the floor. Lucky for him he didn't hit any shards of glass, so he kept hitting the floor over and over and over until his hand hurt so much he could barely feel it. He turned his hand and saw his bloody knuckles and the blood on the floor. He had hit the floor so many times that he bloodied up his knuckles.

He couldn't handle it, he couldn't handle the pain and sadness within him. He slowly stood up and walked over to his mirror which still had some pieces of glass in it. But most of the glass was on the ground, luckily for him he still had his shoes on. He looked up into the mirror and saw himself, but not himself if that makes any since. His bloodshot eyes screamed pain, misery, sadness, and regret.

His bloody knuckles screamed unrelenting rage. His frown screamed nothing. He heard a knock on his door but he didn't move or say anything. He heard Lynn say, "Little bro, are you okay? We heard sounds of glass being broken and some other things. We all wanted to know if you're okay.". She got no response, which worried all of his sisters which were all outside his door.

Luna said, "Little bro? Are you okay in there?", when they still got no answer, they all became extremely worried that something had happened to him. So Luan said, "Lincoln? Lincoln are you okay?! Lincoln?! Lincoln open up!". Then they still got no response, Lynn tried to open up the door, only to find it was locked. Then she looked at her sisters and they all nodded, so Lynn turned back to the door and braced her shoulder. Then she backed up a little and rammed the door knocking it off it's hinges and flat on the floor with Lynn landing on top of it.

Then they all came into his room and saw him looking at himself on a mirror. They all sighed in relief, then Lori grew angry and said, "Why the hell didn't you answer us Lincoln?!". She got no response, then Lucy said, "You had us worried about you Lincoln.". Which only made him scoff, and Lynn said, while standing up on the door, "Why didn't you answer us little bro? We thought you were really hurt and possibly dying. I had to literally break down your door to get to you.". Again, they got no response, which made them start to worry again. So Luna slowly walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Little bro? You alright?".

He shrugged her hand off of him, which shocked everybody, he was always way friendlier than this. Then Lori came over and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, only to have Lincoln hit her hand away. When he hit her hand away it, again, shocked everybody. Then they all noticed his bloody hand, apparently the blood from his knuckles had dripped down his hand and practically covered it. The girls were freaked out at this point.

Lincoln not acting nice, not talking, trashed room, and a bloody hand. Something had Lincoln off, and it clearly wasn't good if it had him acting like…this. Lynn tried to walk over to him, but he turned around and the fury and sadness in his eyes stopped her in her tracks. Then he brushed past his sisters and walked out of his room. That's when they started to go after him, and Lynn ran past him and cut him off at the front door, they were all now downstairs.

So he turned and went into the living room, where his sisters had already cut off every entrance and exit to the living room. He was trapped in the living room, the very room they all said those things about him. A tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek, then hit the floor. Which caught everybody's attention. Lucy walked up to him and said with a concerned expression, as everybody had, "Big brother, please tell us. What is wrong with you? You can tell us, we are family.".

Lincoln made a pitiful laugh, then he forced a clearly forced smile and said, "Family? Yeah right. Family don't treat each other like they are nothing. They don't call each other ugly, stupid, weak, boring, and basically useless.". That's when they all realized, he had heard everything they said. Lincoln continued, "Family is precious everybody says. Family are the people who will always be there for you. Family will always help you, no matter what. Family treat each other with respect and love, not hate and anger. I thought you were my family, I thought you all loved me. But I guess I was wrong, god was I wrong. You don't love me, nobody does. You hate me, and now…I hate you…I hate you all!". Everybody backed up a little as Lincoln clenched his fists. Lincoln continued, "I loved you all, I really did. But after hearing all that, I realize that I was wrong. I still love one of you, that's probably why it hurts so much. The pain, the sadness, the regret, the anger. You have no idea what it's like to feel this, but I hope you feel this some day, because you all caused this.". They looked down at the ground in shame.

Lincoln started to walk out, but was stopped by Lori who was in his way. So he said, "Move out of my way, now.", and Lori said, with a shocked expression that her little brother would actually say something like that, "What did you say?", which only angered him even more. So he said through gritted teeth while he clenched his fists even more, making his knuckles white and the red blood stains on his hand more visible, "I said. Move. Out. Of. My. Way. Now.". Then he pushed Lori aside and walked out. That's when Lynn, Lucy, Luan, and Luna walked after him, leaving everybody else behind.

Lincoln had walked out the back door and when they got outside and in the backyard, he turned around and saw them. Then he turned away from them and started to run, then he climbed over the fence and kept running. They ran after him for a good thirty minutes. The others had stopped to catch their breath, but Lincoln was still running with Lynn right behind him. He was surprisingly fast, he was just as fast as her.

But eventually he started to slow down from exhaustion, and Lynn kept pushing herself. When she was within arms reach of him, she tackled him to the ground. He flailed his arms to get her off I'm but she grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground. Then she sat in his lap and held his arms down as they slowly caught their breath. When they started breathing normally Lincoln said in a demanding and angered, "Let me go Lynn!", and Lynn said in a caring yet commanding tone, "No! Not until you calm down long enough for us to talk to you!".

Lincoln tried kicking but since Lynn was sitting on his lap, he couldn't kick her off, but that didn't stop him from struggling. As he kept struggling Lynn said, "Lincoln stop struggling! I'm trying to help you!". Lincoln yelled back in a furious tone and expression as his eyes turned a dark shade of red(This isn't supernatural. It happens to most people when they get super angry. Or at least it happens to some people, I know it happens to me for sure. Anyways, back to the story.), "No! I don't want your help! You've done enough!". Which confused Lynn, so she said, "What do you mean I've done enough?", which seemed to slowly calm him down, enough to were he stopped struggling. Then he said, with a pained expression, "You broke it, you completely shattered it. You want to help, but all you've done is damage my heart.", and Lynn said, "So, wait. How could I break your heart unless…". That's when realization dawned on her. Lincoln loved her, he was in love with her.

She was the one that he was deeply in love with. She blushed madly making her face look as red as a blossomed rose. Then she said, "You are in love with me?", and Lincoln looked away and said, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?". Which made him blush a little. They sat in awkward silence for a while, then she said, "…Lincoln…I'm so-".

But she was cut off when someone in a purple jacket pushed her off of Lincoln's lap. They looked at the person and saw it was Ronnie Anne, with an infuriated expression. Her teeth were gritted and her hands clenched into fists, so clenched that her knuckles were white. But her current state fell into a mixture of happy, sad, and thoughtful one when she looked at Lincoln, and she knelt down and grabbed his hand. Then she stood back up and pulled Lincoln up, and his furious expression fell into a soft and warm one.

Then when Ronnie looked back at Lynn, her old state came right back as if it never left. She stormed over to Lynn and raised her fist, and Lynn put her hands up to block her face. To her surprise though, she didn't feel any pain, instead, when she moved her arms away, she saw Lincoln, who had grabbed Ronnie's arm and he said, "Please don't hurt her Ronnie. She was just…trying to help me.". Lynn sensed the pain and sorrow in his voice, and knew he was trying his best not to cry. Ronnie Anne only said, in a firm and serious, almost threatening tone, "Fine.", and she lowered her hand.

Then she grabbed Lincoln's hand and pulled him away until they were out of sight. When they were gone, Lucy stood up and leaned on a fence, then she slid down until she sat on the ground and she pulled her knees up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. She though to herself, "Why? Why was I so STUPID?! I NEVER should have said that stuff about him! I'm such an idiot! An idiot! A stupid ignorant idiot! I lost the one chance I had in being together with him! All because I was too afraid to admit my feelings towards him to my family! I'm an idiot! A good-for-nothing, useless, stupid, ignorant, stupid, stupid idiot!". She cried for what seemed like an hour, and she knew she deserved it.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to let it all out. She wanted to puke from the guilt. She wanted to run and find Lincoln. She wanted to beat the crap out of Ronnie Anne for taking him.

She wanted to scream for Lincoln to come back. She wanted Lincoln back. She wanted to be together with him. She wanted to do everything with Lincoln. She wanted Lincoln to love her again. She wanted…him.

She loved Lincoln, with all her heart. She was in love with him, and she knew it, but was too afraid to admit her love towards him to her family. Then she realized something and she picked her head up. This is how she made Lincoln feel. She made him sad and angry.

She wronged him and caused him so much pain. She felt all the guilt in he world hit her all at once. She quickly turned around and puked onto the grass. She knew she had to fix this. She knew she had to find Lincoln and fix everything she did wrong.

So she wiped off her the puke from her chin and tried to stand up, but fell back to her knees. She felt weak in her knees, so weak that she couldn't stand. Fortunately for her, Lucy, Luan, and Luna finally caught up to her and they saw her current state. So they huddled around her and Luna said, "Lynn! What's wrong?! What happened?!". That's when Lynn knew she had to tell them, so she explained everything to them, no matter how painful it was to say, she knew she needed as much help as she could get.

She told them everything, and I mean, everything. After a long silence, Lucy said, "So he's in love with you, and you're in love with him?", and Lynn nodded. Then Luna said, "Oh wow, that…really changes things. So you didn't confess you loved him because you were afraid?", and Lynn nodded again. Even Luan knew this wasn't a joking matter, so she said, "So, what do we do now?", which made everybody start thinking…everybody except Lynn. Lynn said, still sitting on the ground leaning on the fence, "We find him, and we do everything we can to earn his forgiveness. We really hurt him…and…I broke his heart.". The last part she shed a tear with a winced face, but she continued as her sisters listened, "We really hurt him, and I broke his heart. We have to earn his forgiveness. We have to fix what we did and said. We caused him so much pain and suffering. We caused him to break…we broke him.".

They were all on the verge of crying, because Lynn was right, and they all knew it too. Then Lynn said, "I know how he feels. I felt his pain, and it made me sick to my stomach. He is filled with rage and sadness, and we made him feel that way. He was happy, he was so cheerful. Then we broke him. We broke his soul, and I…broke his heart. God we messed up, he is our only brother and we did this to him.". A tear shed from their eyes, and Luna said, "We have to fix this.", Luan said, "Agreed.", and Lucy said, "I may claim to be a dark and gothic girl, but even I couldn't do this to my brother, and then just leave him like that. I will gladly help.". Then Lynn tried to stand up, but fell back to her knees, so Luna and Luan helped her to her feet. Once she was on her feet, and standing by herself well enough, she said, "Let's go find our brother.", and they all nodded.

Lucy said, "You said it was Ronnie Anne right?", and Lynn said, "Yeah, do you know her?". That's when Luna and Luan grew furious. They hadn't really paid attention to who had pushed Lynn and taken Lincoln, but now that they knew, they were furious. Luna said, "Everybody knows Ronnie Anne is in love with Lincoln, and she's the seductive type, but only to him. You know, the 'Face of an angel, mind of a demon.' type. She's twenty percent angel, eighty percent demon. Everybody knows she is deeply in love with Lincoln, and that she'll kick anybodys ass if they mess or flirt with Lincoln.". That's when Lynn grew angry, her expression turned furious and she felt more power than ever.

She had a mission now, and that mission was to earn Lincoln's forgiveness, win his heart back, and get rid of Ronnie Anne. She will stop at nothing to do what it takes to win back Lincoln's heart. Her sisters knew that determined look on Lynn's face, so Luan said, "Don't worry Lynn, we will do everything we can to get you too together. Not even Ronnie Anne can stop us.". Lynn turned to Luan with a surprised expression, and Lucy said, "We know that it's incest, but we don't care. If you two love each other deeply, then we see no reason for you two not to be together.". So Lynn smiled brightly as her angered and surprised expression fell, and she looked over to where Lincoln was pulled away.

Then she said, "Alright, let's go find our brother…and my love.". With that said, they headed out in the direction Ronnie Anne and Lincoln went, hoping to find him before Ronnie Anne could make any moves on him.


	2. That was supposed to be my first kiss!

**Chapter 2: That was supposed to be my first kiss!**

Ronnie Anne kept a grip on Lincoln's hand all the way until they reached her house. When she opened the door she grabbed Lincoln's hand again and pulled him into her room, where she closed the door. Lincoln sat down on her bed, and Ronnie Anne stood by the door with her arms crossed and an angered expression across her face. She knew she couldn't hurt him, she couldn't do that even if she forced herself too. But she was infuriated, not with him, but with that girl that was sitting in his lap pinning him to the ground.

So after a moment of silence, she said, "Who was that girl?, but her tone sounded furious. Lincoln's face fell into a saddened and angered one. He clenched his fists and tightly shut his eyes as he gritted his teeth. So Ronnie Anne, clearly seeing just how distressed he was, walked over and sat next to him and placed her hand on his. Which seemed to relax him quite a lot.

Soon enough he returned to a calm state, and Ronnie Anne said, "Lincoln, please tell me. Who was that girl on top of you?". Lincoln hesitated for a moment, he couldn't exactly tell Ronnie that the girl sitting in his lap pinning him was his sister, who which he was deeply in love with. So instead, he said, "She is the girl I'm deeply in love with, but she said…some pretty bad things about me. Then I realized something, something awful.". He tightly shut his eyes and clenched his hands again. Although it barely hurt Ronnie Anne, she wanted to help him.

He was clearly pained and hurt, so she wanted to do her best to help him, because she loved him. So she ignored the pain and said, "Lincoln, please tell me, I want to help you. No matter how bad it is, I won't think of you any differently than I already do.". Which seemed to relax Lincoln a little, so he continued while doing his best to hold back his tears, "I found out that my family doesn't love me, or even like me. I found out that I'm useless and a burden. I found out that I am weak, stupid, useless, and I mean nothing to everybody. If my own family doesn't even love me, then who could love me? I hate my life, and I hate my family. I gave everything to them, my time, money, comics, I even let them sleep in my bed a couple of times. I'm unloved, unneeded, and unwanted. I mean nothing to everybody…I am nothing. I cried for so long, so long. I wanted to end it, right then and there. What's the point in living if your own family doesn't even care about you? It hurts, it hurts so much that I can't bare it. I hate this feeling, I hate it!". When he started yelling it put Ronnie on edge. Nobody should be this angry, it was unstable for them, and it could make them do things that they would regret. Ronnie knew this was her chance, after all, she loved him, with all her heart.

He said nobody loved, cared, needed, wanted, or even liked him…but that wasn't true. So she held his hand tighter, and she looked at him and used her other hand to make him look at her. She used her other hand to gently move his chin so that he was looking at her, then they stared at each other's eyes. She didn't take her hand off of his chin as she made him look at her. Ronnie Anne said, "That's not true Lincoln.", and Lincoln said as a tear fell from his cheek, "How do you know?", with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Then she pulled together all the courage she had, and she thought to herself, "Come on Ronnie Anne Santiago! You are the toughest girl in the school! You are the strongest girl in the school! You have a reputation for being the baddest girl there! You are rough, tough, strong, and…in love. You can tell him how you feel, you have too! This might be your only chance before somebody takes him from you!". Then she said to Lincoln, "I know that you are loved, cared for, wanted, and needed…because…because I need you, I want you, I care for you…I love you.". He was silent for a moment, he and she already knew how the other felt about them, but she had never really said she loved him, only things about him. After a while of silence, he finally broke the silence and said, "Ronnie Anne, I knew that you loved me, but I didn't want to be with you because of Lynn. She was the girl I loved, and the one that was on top of me pinning me to the ground. I'm sorry for never thinking about your feelings towards me, but…". His sentence trailed off, and that's when Ronnie Anne's heart sank.

Did he just reject her? Seriously? She slowly took her hand off his, and she stood up. Her heart hurt, it was painful. So she clutched it and tried to walk out, but she was stopped. She turned around and saw Lincoln, he had grabbed her wrist tightly enough to stop her, but not tightly enough to hurt her.

Then he said, "But now I realized something. I realized that no matter all the problems that I've gone through, even now, you are, and were always with me. You helped me through all my problems and situations. You even took the blame for me a couple of times and you nearly got expelled for it. You care about me. You want me. You actually like me. You want me to be happy, and I want you to be happy. You love me, and right now I realized something else. I…I…I love you too.". That's when she felt her heart feel completely fixed and her chest didn't hurt anymore. Then he pulled her closer and he hugged her tightly. She was surprised at first, but nonetheless she hugged him back just as tightly. After a long moment of standing there hugging, they finally pulled away.

Lincoln said, blushing slightly, "So, does this mean…we…are like…a thing?", which made Ronnie Anne make a seductive smirk. Ronnie Anne placed a hand on his chest and slowly and gently pushed him to the back of her bedroom wall and she moved her hands so that she was hugging his neck as she leaned on his chest a little. Their chests were touching and Lincoln could feel her little mounds pressing on his chest, which made him blush. She knew he could feel her chest, which only made her want him in 'that' way. So she leaned on him even more so that he could feel her chest even more, which made him blush even more.

Then she moved her head closer to his, making their noses touch, and she said, "We are definitely a thing now. Also, I heard at school that you've never been kissed before. So does that mean you haven't had your first kiss yet?". He slowly nodded which made her seductive smirk grow, which now started to turn Lincoln on. Then she leaned her head in farther, not enough to kiss him, but enough for the other to feel each other's hot breath. Ronnie Anne said, "Good, because I want all your first times. Nobody else can have you…nobody.". Even though she sounded a little Yandere, he loved the fact that she loved him so much.

Then she said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you, and I won't let any other girl have you. I love you, Lincoln Loud.". Just before she could kiss him, they heard a knock on her door, and Ronnie Anne growled a little in annoyance as she pulled herself off of Lincoln. Then they heard a voice say, "Little sis! There's some girl wanting to see you!", and Ronnie Anne said, "Tell her she can wait! I'm doing something more important right now!". Then the door opened and Bobby was standing there, and he saw Lincoln blushing and Ronnie Anne annoyed. Bobby realized what they were doing and he smiled, because he and Lori did the same thing from time to time.

He honestly loved young love, especially for his little sister. He didn't really think she would end up with anybody since she acted like a boy most of the time. So seeing her about to make-out with a guy made him smile knowing she had finally found a guy that loved her. Sadly though, the girl at the door sounded like it was an emergency, so he was forced to interrupt. So he said, "The girl at the door said it's very important, an emergency at that.".

Ronnie Anne sighed and put a hand on her forehead and said, "Fine, let's just get this over with so I can hang out with Lincoln more.". Just then, said girl from the door, walked into Ronnie Anne's room brushing past Bobby, who had closed the door after she walked in. Lincoln's heart stopped, and Ronnie Anne grew furious. Then Ronnie said, "So, you must be Lynn. The girl who broke Lincoln's heart!", and she was correct, it was Lynn standing in the room with them. Though she had a worried expression on her face, and she said, "Look, I just came to talk to Lincoln.".

When Lynn tried to walk over to Lincoln, Ronnie stepped in her way and said, "You need to leave, before you get hurt. Lincoln doesn't want you hurt, but that doesn't mean I won't punch your teeth in if you test my patience. So I suggest you leave before I kick your ass out that door.". Lynn said, "Then that's a risk I'm willing to take, because I came to talk to him.", which surprised Ronnie Anne. So, clearly seeing how serious Lynn was, Ronnie Anne stepped aside but kept an eye on her. Lincoln was still on the wall, so Lynn approached him but kept some distance. He was in arms reach though.

Lynn said, "Lincoln…I know I caused you immense pain, but I'm sorry. I know how you feel now, I realized what you felt because I felt it. When you left, I felt everything you felt, and I hated it. I realize now what I've done, and I know just how bad it is. I want to fix it, I want to fix everything I did wrong to you. I want to help you get better. I want you to come back to us. I want you to love me again. I want…you.". Ronnie Anne tried her best not to knock Lynn out because she had just confessed to her new boyfriend, while Lincoln on the other hand. Was trying his best not to feel everything he felt before while holding back tears, but he failed to hold back one tear. It slid down his chest, which caught both the girls attention, and Lynn said, "Lincoln, I love you. I'm in love with you Lincoln. I love you Lincoln, so much. I want to be with you. I want to cuddle with you. I want to kiss you. I want to hug you day and night. I want to be as close as I can to you. I want to be with you…forever. I love you Lincoln, with all my heart. I know I hurt you…badly, but I won't give up on earning your forgiveness. I love you so much, and I won't give up on us. I'll do my very best to earn your forgiveness and to earn back the love I lost. I know you're hurt, but I will help you. I want to help you…I need to help you. I know the pain I caused you, and I feel terrible for that. I want to help you, and I will help you. Even if it is the last thing I do. I want to be with you, and I'll earn your love back, I'll do whatever it takes.". With each word Lynn said, it infuriated Ronnie Anne even more, and it made Lincoln calm down even more.

Then Lynn said, "what I'm about to do, just know this. I heard it is the best way to express your love to somebody, so I hope this works.". Ronnie Anne knew exactly what Lynn meant by that, considering she was just about to do that before her big brother interrupted them. Lynn leaned forward and grabbed Lincoln's shirt, and before Ronnie Anne or Lincoln could react. Lynn yanked him forward and kissed Lincoln on the lips, shocking both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. After a long moment of silence, Lynn finally pulled away, and Lincoln blushed madly.

Suddenly, Lynn felt a fist connect to her jaw and Lynn hit the ground hard. Ronnie Anne had hit her to the ground, and she yelled, "YOU BITCH!!!! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY KISS!!!! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HIS FIRST KISS!!!!". Which infuriated Lynn, and she stood back up and pushed Ronnie Anne and said, "He isn't your man! He loved me first, not you!". Ronnie pushed her back and said, "Oh yeah! He just said a minute ago that he loved me! You broke his heart you heartless bitch! You don't deserve his love!". Which made Lynn freeze, and she thought to herself, "Did he really say that? Am I…too late?".

So she immediately calmed down and looked at Lincoln, who was looking at her with a furious blaze in his eyes as his usually warm and caring smile only showed anger. Then she said, "Is that true? Did you really say you loved her?", and after a moment of hesitation, he finally answered, "Yes, and I think you should leave Lynn, now.". She tried her best to hold back a tear, which she successfully did. Then she thought to herself, "This is my fault. I wasn't strong enough to admit my feelings before, and now I've lost him. All because I was weak…no…No…NO!!!! I REFUSE to lose him! I WON'T give up! I WON'T give in! I will do everything I can to win him back! I won't lose him just because of some girl! But I need help, I need my sisters.". Then Lynn ran out the room while slamming the door closed and Ronnie said, "God, what a mood killer.", and she walked over to Lincoln as both of their angered feelings and expressions fell.

Then she pinned him on the wall like before and leaned on his chest making sure to press her chest on his so that he felt her mounds. Then she said, "But now that she's gone, I can have all the fun I want with you, and you can have all the fun you want with me.", and she tapped his nose with her finger. After that, she moved her hands to cup both his cheeks, and she gently leaned her head forward and connected their lips. Lincoln gladly kissed her back, and Lincoln put his hands onto her waist as Ronnie Anne deepened the kiss by pressing her lips forward. Soon enough Ronnie opened her mouth slightly, practically begging for Lincoln to start French kissing her.

Which he gladly started doing and he moved his tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue, causing her to moan a little. She pulled away slightly and said, "Who knew being sexy towards your partner would be so much fun, and it feels sooo good.". Lincoln said with a seductive voice, "I know how to make it feel even better, and I can do it if you want me too.", which seemed to make her eyes go wide, "He can make this feel even better?", she thought. Then he whispered in her ear, which sent shivers down her spine as he said it in a very seductive and sexy voice as his hands went from her waist, lower down, almost touching her butt, which only made her want him even more, "Well? Do you, want me, to make it, better?". Then he flipped their positions so that she was the one that was pinned and he had her pinned.

She was known as the roughest, toughest, strongest, and the most rebellious girl in the entire school. Yet, here she is, easily being dominated by her new found boyfriend. She wanted him, badly. She loved everything about him. His white hair. His soft touch, how he was always gentle but could easily be rough. His smell when he sweat or when he was near her. His charming smile and the way it just possessed her. His jokes…everything.

She loved everything about him, and she loved him. After she thought about this, she busted, she couldn't control herself anymore. She felt a surge of energy run through her and she knew she had lost control of herself. She knew she had just been dominated. Ronnie Anne looked directly into Lincoln's eyes, and both of their eyes showed pure list and love.

Lincoln said, "Well Ronnie? Do you not want it? Because if not I could just-", but he was cut off when Ronnie Anne wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her hard, and she began to french kiss him again, but much much rougher. It was a desperate kiss though, and he loved it. He loved that he could do this to her, and he loved her. Then she gently pushed him off and grabbed his hand, and guided him to her bed where she pushed him on, forcing him to lay on his back on her bed, and she jumped on it and straddled his lap. Then she said, in a desperate, lustful, seductive voice, "Please Lincoln, take me. I can't wait any longer, I want you, I need you. All I want is to be your lover, now and forever. Please Lincoln, take me, here and now. I'm begging you, please take me.".

If Lincoln had to be honest, Ronnie Anne begging really turned him on, and he loved it. So he sat up, with her still straddling his lap, and he put his hand on her shoulders and said, "Prove it then. Prove how much you really want it. Prove how much you want and need me.". Ronnie said, "How do I prove it then? Please tell me.", and she said that with again, a hint of desperation in her voice. Then Lincoln started to kiss her neck, making her make a small moan with each kiss. Then Lincoln said through kisses, while also making sure to give her hickeys, "I want…you to…beg. If you truly…want it…that badly…then beg for it.".

Ronnie Anne's eyes went wide as her mouth gaped. He wanted her to beg more for it? Man, he really must be enjoying this. She thought to herself, "He really wants me to beg even more now?! God I love Lincoln, he knows just how to toy with me! Fine, if he wants a girl who will beg for him, then I'll gladly do that. I want to be with him, and he wants to be with me, plus…I haaave always kinda sorta wanted to be his slave like this.".(deal with it*imoji with sunglasses and smile*). Ronnie Anne pried Lincoln away from her neck and she gently forced him to lay down on his back. Then she took off her jacket revealing a white sleeveless shirt and she undid her hair and it fell to one side.

Then she went down slowly and she held her hands out to keep herself up. Now she was hovering over him while straddling his lap. She was completely taken over by lust that she couldn't control herself anymore. So she said, "You want me to beg? Okay, I'll beg for you.", which made Lincoln smirk. Who knew this kid knew how to turn girls on so much?

She moved closer and closer to him until they could feel each other's hot breath again. Then she said in a desperate, seductive, sexy voice, "I want you, right here and now Lincoln. I want everything from you. I want you to do me so good that I'll be seeing stars. I want you to kiss me so good that my lips will swell. I want you to have your way with me. I want you to do what you want with me. I want you to toy with me and to do whatever you want with me. I want you to make me your lover.(Just so everybody who reads this knows, the definition of 'lover' is when a couple start having…'intimate' moments together). I want you to own me completely. I want you to rock my world, day and night. I want you to love me forever. I want you to be mine forever. I want you to completely forget about that Lynn bitch. I want you to be mine, and for me to be yours…forever.".

Now Lincoln was about to bust, he was so filled with lust that his mind was clouded, but he could still barely think straight. So he said, "What specifically do you want? What specifically do you want to do?", now Ronnie Anne was really getting turned on. She loved this whole demanding and dominating side of him. So she said, "I want you deep inside me, so deep that you'll break me from the inside. I want you to do me so good that it'll feel like a blessing from heaven. So do me Lincoln, do me in which ever way you please.". Lincoln smirked even bigger, and he moved his hands onto her waist, making her moan slightly at his touch.

Then he slowly moved his hands down until it was at her jeans, and he slid his hands down her jeans and onto her butt. Ronnie Anne bit her lower lip at the amazing feeling of pleasure she was getting. Then Lincoln gave her butt a hard squeeze which made her yelp a little. It was a little painful, but she loved the painful pleasure she was getting, and she enjoyed it even more knowing Lincoln was getting to do whatever he wanted to her. Then suddenly he pulled his hands off her butt and out of her jeans with great speed and he grabbed her and made her flip so that she was laying down right next to Lincoln.

Ronnie was extremely confused at first, but then the door opened and Lori came in. Lincoln had just enough time to hear Lori's steps before she came in to hide what they were doing. Ronnie made an angered expression because Lori had just interrupted the best moment of her life. Lori said, "Come on Lincoln, it's time to go home.", she was still beating herself up mentally because of what she had said about him. Lincoln said with an annoyed tone and expression, "I don't want to go. I want to stay here with Ronnie Anne.".

Lori said, "We have to go home Lincoln, everybody's worried about you.", which instantly fumed Lincoln. Immediately after she finished her sentence, Lincoln jumped off the bed and stood right in front of Lori with an expression so furious it sent shivers down her spine. Then Lincoln said in a enraged tone, "Oh so NOW they care about me huh?! NOW they care about my feelings?! NOW they care about where I am?! NOW they care about how I am?! Well SCREW them!!!! I don't care about them anymore!". Even Ronnie Anne looked shocked, nobody had ever seen him this angry. Lori on the other hand, looked scared and angry.

So Lori said, trying to sound like she was in charge, even though she was kinda scared of her little brother, "You listen here Lincoln-", but she was cut off when Lincoln said, "NO YOU LISTEN HERE LORI!!!! I've had enough of you, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily! I've had enough of all of you!". Now you could clearly see the fear in Lori's eyes as she tried it back up but somehow the door had closed and her back was on it.

When she was basically trapped, Lincoln continued, "I used to love Lynn! I was in love with her! Hell, I still might even be in love with her! I don't even know how I feel about her anymore, but I know this for damn sure! I! Hate! You! ALL! I did so much for all of you, and all you did was treat me like I was nothing! I don't want to go back to that hell hole of a house! I-". He was cut off when he felt a sudden hand on his shoulder, and he turned around ready to yell at whoever just touched him. But his rage disappeared completely when he saw it was Ronnie Anne, and his angered expression fell into a calm and collected one. Then she hugged him and gave him a little but nice kiss on his cheek and she said, "Please he calm Lincoln. This amount of anger isn't good for you.". Even though he wanted to curse out his sisters, all of them.

He wouldn't now that Ronnie Anne asked him. So when she pulled from he hug, she said, "Go home Lincoln, we will see each other tomorrow at school. After all, we have all of our classes together.(I know that isn't true but it is in this fanfiction.). Lincoln's expression fell to a saddened one, but nonetheless he nodded his head.

Just as he was about to turn towards the door, she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back, after a few seconds though, they pulled back and Ronnie said, "I love you Lincoln.". Lincoln gladly said, "I love you too Ronnie.". Then Lincoln turned to Lori. Then his anger instantly came back, but he wouldn't give into his anger, for Ronnie Anne, his girlfriend.

So he brushed past Lori and started walking back to his house with Lori right behind him. As he was walking away, Ronnie Anne stood on her front porch(I don't know if she had one but she does in this fanfiction.) until he was out of sight. On his way back home, he thought to himself, "Screw my sisters. They don't care about me, and they don't love me. They can all go be rotten together, I don't care. God I really don't want to see them, especially Lynn. I guess I'll just have to deal with it, like I always do. I can't wait to see Ronnie Anne again, she's the only good thing in my life right now, and I can't bare to loose her…I won't lose her…I can't loose her.".


	3. A great Sunday

**Chapter 3: A Great Sunday.**

Lincoln and Lori reached their house and stopped at the door. Lincoln had his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed. Lori opened the door and walked in, and Lincoln took a deep breath and sighed before he followed her in. Then Lori shouted, "I brought Lincoln back home!", and they heard footsteps everywhere.

Soon enough, he was surrounded by his sisters and Luan said, "Oh Lincoln, thank god you're okay!", and Luna said, "Yeah man, we were so worried about you!". Then they tried to hug him, but he pushed them back and said, "You were worried about me? Yeah right, incase you forgot, you don't even like me remember? So stop acting like you care and just treat me like you normally do. Blame everything on me and argue with every possible thing I have to say. Don't act like you love me, because you don't.". Then they lowered their heads, they couldn't really blame him for thinking about them like that.

When Lincoln brushed past them and took a step on the stairs, Lynn had grabbed his wrist and he turned around and shot daggers at her through his eyes. She tried her best to not look phased by it, and although it was scaring her, she did her best to act calm. Then she said, "Lincoln, please come and talk with us, please?", and Lincoln snatched his wrist away from her and he said, "What is there to talk about? You all hate me, and I hate you. So leave me alone and don't bother trying to act like you love me when you clearly don't. I just want to be left alone, especially from you, Lynn.". Her eyes grew wider and she felt shaky.

Then she faintly said, "Why?", and Lincoln forced a sad smile, which was obviously a forced sad smile, and he said, "Why? Well let me just think about that for a second(sarcasm just so you know). Maybe it's because you never gave me any attention until today? Or maybe it's because you never loved me, cared about me, showed kindness to me, or anything like that? Or maybe it's because you shattered my heart like glass today? Or maybe it's because you really hurt my feelings when you said all those bad things about me? Or maybe it's because the only time you show me attention is when you want to kick my ass in a sporting game? Or maybe it's because any time you aren't kicking my ass in a sporting game, is when you are blaming me for something you did? Or maybe it's because you always punch me in the shoulder and tell me to man up and just deal with it? Or maybe it's because you always pick on me? Or maybe it's because you break my things when you play your sports in the house, when mom and dad specifically tell you not too? But then again you blame that part on me as well. Or maybe it's because after everything you did, you still had the nerve to chase me down and tackle me to the ground? Or maybe it's because you shoved Ronnie Anne today? Or maybe it's because you stole my first kiss today? Or maybe it's because you broke down my bedroom door? Or maybe it's because you imterrupted a very special moment between me and my new found girlfriend? Or maybe-".

Lynn interrupted him when she was instantly fueled with rage, and she yelled, "GIRLFRIEND?!?!". Lincoln knew this hit a nerve, and he said, "Yeah, me and Ronnie Anne were about to kiss, but then you came in and stole my first kiss that was meant for Ronnie Anne. She loves me, and I love her.". Lynn clenched her fists and gritted her teeth tightly as she said, "Stop it! Stop talking! Stop it now!".

But Lincoln just kept continuing, "She loves me! She cares for me! She shows me kindness! She makes me feel wanted! She makes me feel needed! She makes me feel loved! She gives me everything this family has never given me! She doesn't treat me like dirt! She doesn't hurt my feelings! She break my heart! She doesn't abuse my kindness! She doesn't hurt me mentally! She helped me! She helped me with all my problems! She helped me with my life! She loves me and I love her! But I hate you all! All you've ever done is use me and then throw me away like trash!".

Lynn kept on yelling, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop saying that stuff! I said stop it now! Stop it!". Lincoln then said something that really struck a deep nerve, "You aren't my family, you are a bunch of abusive girls who love to hurt me!". That's when her grip was snapped, and she swung her right arm.

She immediately regretted it, and everybody but her and Lincoln gasped. She hit him in his jaw, making him take another step backwards, making him fall on the stairs. Lynn stood there and looked at her hand and to Lincoln, and back again in a continuous motion as she said, "Lincoln, I'm so sorry. I-I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you.". Lincoln scoffed and said, "And she definitely, wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Unlike you, all you do is cause me pain now. So just leave me alone.". He stood up and turned around and walked up the stairs until he reached his room.

Then he remembered the huge mess he had made, and the busted down door. So, with a heavy sigh, he began to clean up the mess. He had cleaned up everything in his room, he threw away the posture, calendar, toy robot, and glass. He fixed the books, and everything else there was except for his door. Luckily he always had to take care of himself so he knew a thing or two about carpentry, so within ten minutes or so he fixed his door and already had it placed on the hinges.

So he closed it and locked it, then went to his bed and laid down. It was then he realized it was actually pretty late, it was about 8 or 9PM. Lincoln changed out of his clothes and put on his pajamas and laid down on his bed. That's when he realized something. Today was the day he and Ronnie Anne got together, so that means in a year, this very day would be their anniversary.

So he quickly grabbed a paper and pencil and wrote down, "Me and Ronnie Anne's Anniversary: Saturday, May 19, 2018.", and he folded it up and put it in a draw. With that now settled, he could finally relax. So he laid down on his bed, and thought over literally everything that had happened just this day. From being heartbroken and depressed, to nearly having sex with your new found girlfriend, and all in one day too. Wow, who knew you could have this much of a bad day, I mean seriously, what's with that? But in the end, it was worth it, kinda.

So Lincoln smiled as he thought of Ronnie Anne, and he said to himself, "I can't wait to see her tomorrow.".(Also I changed the story a little so that Ronnie Anne and Lincoln have all their classes together, I also don't know their classes in order so I'm making up an order. Behold, the power of the writer/typer! Anyways, Lynn, Luan, Lucy, and Luna all go to the same school as Lincoln and they all have the same classes with him. Okay, back to the story, and sorry for all the changes, it just makes it easier. You'll know what I mean if you write your own fanfiction.). Then he pulled up the blanket to his chest and sighed as he closed his eyes and awaited for next morning.

Morning arrived, and Lincoln smiled brightly when he awoke. But his smile fell when he realized it was Sunday. He could've sworn it was the middle of the week, but that didn't matter. It was Sunday, which meant he could see Ronnie Anne. So he shot out of bed and saw it was exactly 8AM, that meant he had nearly all day with her.

He smiled brightly again as he thought about Ronnie Anne, and he couldn't wait to see her. So he quickly changed out of his clothes and opened his door and walked into the bathroom. Luckily he woke up earlier than usual so everybody else was just starting to get up. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, minted his breath, washed his face and combed his hair again, and made sure his clothes were perfect with no wrinkles, stains, or even had the slightest curve. He walked out the bathroom just as one of his sisters walked in.

He didn't know which sister passed him, all he cared about was seeing Ronnie Anne today. He went downstairs and opened the door, only to see Ronnie Anne standing right at his door about to knock. She smiled and lowered her hand while said, "Hey Lincoln, you're up early.", and Lincoln smiled as well and said, "Hey Ronnie, I was actually coming over to see you.".

Ronnie kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear, "That's not the only thing you can see. So, can we finish what we started yesterday, please? I've been craving you ever since yesterday, and it's already too much for me to handle.". Lincoln smirked at this, and he whispered back, "Where do you want to continue? It can't be my house because of everybody there and it can't be your house because of everybody there.".

Ronnie Anne was about to whisper something back, until she caught a glimpse of Lynn staring at them with an infuriated expression and gritted teeth while sitting on the couch and clenched hands making them turn into fists with white knuckles. Which made Ronnie smirk, and she kissed Lincoln and he kissed back. Lynn got up and walked out the room and out of sight. She didn't want to hurt Lincoln anymore than she already had, and the best way to do that right now was to just leave him alone. Ronnie pulled from the kiss and said, "I say we take this to your room. We won't be bothered in there.", and before he could respond, she had ran upstairs with his hand in hers and they were already in his room.

Ronnie closed and locked the door, then turned to Lincoln, who was leaning on his bed smirking. Ronnie walked over and stopped in front of Lincoln and she hung her arms over his shoulders. She smirked again with eyes completely filled with lust and Lincoln looked at her with a sexy dominating look. She was getting turned on just by looking at him, let alone when they kissed downstairs and the way they were staring at each other. She was getting wet just thinking about what he could and would do to her.

Lincoln finally said, "I think you know what I want.", and his voice sounded so…demanding, it turned her on even more. The way he was so dominating and demanding when they did this, even though this was only the second time, she loved this side of him. So she took off her purple jacket revealing her white sleeveless shirt and she said, "I want to feel you Lincoln. I want you to do whatever you want with me. Please, do me good. I want it so bad. I want you so bad. Please do me and make me your girl.".

Lincoln got hard just hearing her beg, and he enjoyed every word she said. So he wrapped his hands around her waist and she shivered at the touch. Then he lifted her up while turning around and he laid her across his bed. He then hovered above her like she did with him back in her room, and he started kissing her neck. She moaned at the touch but tried her best to stifle her moans.

Then Lincoln said, "You can moan as loud as you want, I repaired my door and made it soundproof. So you can moan as loud as you want, you can even scream with pleasure.". So Ronnie stopped trying to stifle her moans and she moaned loudly with every kiss Lincoln gave her. Then he put his hand under her shirt and on her stomach, making her gasp at his touch. She could barely hold herself together at this point. He just felt so amazing to her that she felt as if she would already cum, and they had only just started.

Lincoln sensed this and leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Don't cum, or else I'll have to punish you.". Which only excited her even more as her breathing became unsteady and heavy. He slowly rubbed her stomach with his hand, which was still under her shirt. Ronnie Anne felt heat rising up in her stomach as it twisted and turned. She knew what it was, and she didn't want their fun to end so quickly, plus Lincoln said he would punish her if she came.

So she tried to get up, only to have Lincoln push her back down and say, "Nah ah, I didn't say you could leave. Especially since now I know you are about to cum. But remember, don't cum, or else you get punished.". His voice, it was sooo hot to her. His voice sounded dominating and demanding, and she loved it. It turned her on even more just by hearing his voice, not to mention his touch and their positions. So, knowing she couldn't do anything other than let him tease her, she grabbed handfuls of his blanket to try and contain herself.

Lincoln slowly and teasingly moved his hand up her chest and made sure to hover his hand over her skin so that she could barely feel him. He was teasing her, and she didn't know if she loved it or hated it. Lincoln since she was about to break, and he loved that he could do this to her. So he moved his hand a little more making sure to rub her nipples a little, causing her to moan as she gripped the blanket tighter. Then he suddenly pulled his hand out slowly, causing Ronnie Anne to whimper at the loss of his touch.

Which made Lincoln smirk with lustful eyes. It was then Ronnie Anne noticed just how wet she had gotten, she hadn't noticed before because of Lincoln's amazing touch. She blushed and avoided Lincoln's gaze, only to have him use his hand to gently grab her chin and make her look at him. Then he said, "Don't look away from me. I want you to keep looking at me, no matter how embarrassing it is.". Which only made her blush even more, but she didn't dare look away.

If Lincoln could make her feel like this just by feeling her up, then she wouldn't be able to hold herself together at all if she couldn't feel him at all. She became addicted to how he made her feel. His touch, his voice, everything about him got her excited. So when Lincoln took his hand off her chin and she completely lost his touch, she whined and said, "No please, I want to feel you more. Please don't stop, I need you, I want you.". His smirk grew wider as she began begging, and he said, "I love to feel you too, which is why I'm not gonna stop until you aren't even able to stand.", then he snaked his hand around her waist and he flipped them so that she was hovering over him and he was below her.

Ronnie Anne lowered her butt and straddled his lap as she put her hands on his shoulders. Then she leaned down and kissed him roughly. She lost her patients, she couldn't wait anymore. She wanted him right here, right now. Nothing was going to stop her this time, not even her brother.

When she began to kiss him, Lincoln pushed his tongue into her mouth gaining a loud moan from her. He swirled his tongue around hers and she practically melted on him. She was in heaven right now, and she felt tingly all over her body. Then that hot feeling in her stomach started building incredibly fast, too fast for her to stop it. She clenched her legs while still straddling his lap as she wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly as she practically screamed in pleasure into the kiss.

Thankfully the kiss stifled most of the pleasurable scream so there wasn't even a chance anybody heard it. After she was done releasing, she collapsed on top of Lincoln and was breathing heavily. Luckily Lincoln had moved himself in time so that her, stuff, went onto his blanket instead of him. But Ronnie Anne's short jeans, cut to her knees, were soaked. Lincoln gently lifted up her chin so that she was looking at him, and he said in a seductive tone, "Oh come on now, are you really done already? I haven't even gotten started and you've already finished. Well not on my watch, I'm still going to have my fun with you.".

Ronnie Anne was now starting to feel scared. If he just made her cum and he wasn't even getting started yet. Then dear god, she was done for. Lincoln pressed their lips together and Ronnie Anne completely melted into the kiss as Lincoln gently lifted her up and off the bed. He put her down on the floor on the edge of the bed and Lincoln said, "I gave you a wonderful time, so now I want a good time.".

Ronnie Anne knew what he wanted, so she slowly unzipped his pants and looked up at him. His eyes were filled with lust and his smirk grew wider when Ronnie Anne pulled off his pants. Her eyes went wide at the huge bulge in Lincoln's boxers, and she thought to herself, "Oh god, just how big is he? Can I even fit that much inside me? He must be part horse or something!".

Then she pulled down his boxers and her jaw dropped when she saw his size, then she said, "Wow, well I can't exactly call you a boy now.", which made him smirk yet even wider. Lincoln said in his sexy demanding voice, "Now put it in your mouth, and don't use your teeth. You-", she cut him off when she gently grabbed his dick and said, "I know how to give a blowjob Lincoln, I sorta, maybe, kinda…looked up how to give one. So that when we had this kind of moment, I would know what to do.".

Lincoln's smirk turned into a warm smile and he said, "Really? You actually did that, for me?", and she said, "Of course I did. I want to make you happy, and I want to make you feel good. I know it sounds silly but-", but Lincoln cut her off by saying, "It's not silly at all. In fact, I find that really sweet of you, and…thank you.". Which made her smile, then she turned on her seductive mode and she said, "Well, enough of that. How about I blow you now?", and he said, now with his demanding voice back, "Make sure you give me a very deep blowjob.".

Then they both smirked and Ronnie Anne did as he said. She leaned over and licked his tip making Lincoln moan a little. Then she said, "This is your first time having a girl touch your dick, isn't it?", and he said, "Yeah, and I'm glad it's with the most beautiful ever, and the one I love.". That sent waves of blood rushing to her face(blushing), and Lincoln said, "What's the matter Ronnie Anne? Did the baddest and toughest girl in school just loose her edge do to a flirt from her boyfriend?".

Which sent another wave of blood rushing to her face, and she was panicking mentally, "Oh my gosh he called me the most beautiful girl ever! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Am I blushing still?! I have to be blushing! Oh my god I'm blushing after he flirted with me! I look like an idiot! Stop blushing, me!". Lincoln made a smirk and said, "Well, it looks like you just can't handle it. So I guess you don't deserve it.".

He took her hand off his dick and he pulled his boxers back up(And yes, his white tightywhitys are now boxers because I don't feel like typing Tightywhitys a lot.). Then he stood up and Ronnie Anne snapped herself out of her little trance. Just as he brushed past her she stood up and grabbed his waist, then said, "No I can handle it! I can handle it I promise!". He kept his smirk on and took her hands off his waist, and turned to face her. Then they looked into each other's eyes, and Lincoln saw desperation and lustfulness in her eyes, and Ronnie Anne saw dominants and lustfulness in his eyes.

Except the difference between them, was that Lincoln could control his lust, and Ronnie Anne couldn't…and he knew this too. He had to teach himself all kinds of self control, I mean it would be hard for a teenage boy to live in a house filled with girls that he lived with and not be turned on by them, even if they were his sisters. So he gently cupped her cheek and said, "You froze from a simple flirt, so how are you supposed to handle cuddling after it? Or holding hands? Or everything else like that?". Ronnie Anne felt tongue-tied, because he was right. She did freeze from a simple flirt, not a compliment, but a flirt.

So Lincoln, not getting a response from Ronnie, said, "My point exactly, you can't handle stuff like that yet. Not until you conquer your nerves, can we be able to bring our relationship to the next level.". Then Ronnie Anne said, with a desperate tone, "I may not be able to do stuff like that…but I can kiss you very well!", then she tried to lean in for a kiss. Lincoln smirked and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, and when she realized he stopped her, she said, "Why did you stop me?". The reason Lincoln smirked, was because he knew what he was about to say, would drive her hormones insane. So he said, "Because that's your punishment. You can't kiss me at all until tomorrow when we go back to school.".

Which made Ronnie make a sad face and she said, "What?! I can't wait that long! I want you now!", and Lincoln took his hand away from her and said, "Exactly. You want me now, but you don't need me right now. You should've chosen your words more wisely.". Ronnie Anne whined and said, "Come on, please! I want too!", and she grabbed his shoulder. Lincoln put his hand on hers and said, "Not until tomorrow, that's your punishment for cumming to early.". That's when Ronnie Anne made puppy eyes and she said, "Please Lincoln? I need you badly.", and Lincoln said, "Nice try, that need and want trick isn't gonna work on me now. But if you can wait until tomorrow morning, then I'll give you a really good kiss on the way to school.". Ronnie Anne was eager, really eager, so she agreed to his deal, they had fun and played together all day.

No okay, not the special kind of fun, I meant the playing together like kids fun. Lynn was really really jealous but decided not to interfere. She knew that when the time was right, she would prove she loved him. But while Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were having fun together, and not that kind of fun, there was somebody in the shadows, who was watching them from afar. Although they didn't seem to notice the figure, it was holding a dagger, one that was long enough to kill somebody with a few stabs, but short enough to easily hide.


	4. Redemption

**Chapter 4: Redemption.**

A week later. Lincoln woke up in the morning, and today was Monday. He immediately felt happy at the thought of getting to see Ronnie Anne in school. After all, he, Ronnie Anne, and some of his sisters all had the same classes together.(Yeah I changed it a little just to make it more interesting).

So he got up and got everything done. He was a bit sore from all the training he had been doing with Ronnie Anne, but other than that he felt alright. He and Ronnie Anne are in a great relationship. Ronnie Anne had finally conquered her nerves and now she could do stuff like cuddling, holding hands, and well, you know. They had also been practicing fighting, Lincoln wanted to train himself to be better in every way, so Ronnie Anne gladly accepted because that meant she could spend more time with him, and help him achieve his goals.

Turns out Lincoln was a really great fighter, he had beaten her every time. Of course he never caused her serious pain, but they did throw punches and all that, but they always avoided the face. He was also really great at working out, he had kept up with Ronnie Anne with everything, push-ups, sit-ups, running, etc. She would be lying if she said she didn't get turned on by how much he's grown just within that week. His biceps, forearms, calves, chest, and even his stomach had grown, he now had a very solid six pack.

(I know it takes longer than that to get muscles like that but not in this fanfiction. Oh and also his muscles haven't grown like The Rock big, I mean they grew a little, noticeable change.). When he got out of bed he was clutching his hip a little, last time he and Ronnie Anne practiced fighting she laid a pretty good kick on his hip, and now it really hurt. The only reason she agreed to help him get better at fighting was because he told her he was tired of being weak and that he wanted to be stronger. So she only agreed to fight with him, even though she knew he would get hurt, was because he wanted it. They never did headshots since they wanted it to be a secret, so they only ever went for below the neck.

When he was done with everything he put on his bag and opened the door, and saw Ronnie Anne standing there waiting for him. When she saw him she smiled brightly, and so did he, and she said, "Hey Lincoln, are you ready to go?". He closed and door behind him and as they started walking he said, "Yeah I'm ready, but how long were you standing there?", and she said, "only five minutes, I just got there.". Lincoln remembered what he agreed to on Sunday, and clearly Ronnie Anne forgot, so he wanted to use that to his advantage as he smirked. Then he turned her cheek to make her face him as he kissed her on the lips.

She immediately melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that for about two minutes, repeatedly kissing each other. Until Lincoln pulled away and said, "I told you that I would give you a really good kiss if you waited.", which made her blush. She loved kissing him, and holding his hand, and cuddling when they watched a movie, and kissing him, and playing together, and training with him, and kissing him, and joking around with him, and kissing him. Well okay, she really really loved kissing him.

Above everything she loved and liked, kissing him was her most loved thing to do. So when he took her arms off his neck she whined a little and said, "Oh come on, you can't just kiss me out of nowhere and not expect me to want more.", and he said with his typical smirk on, "Then you'll get more sometime after school.". She sighed but she didn't really want to argue, if he said she was going to get more than she knew she was going to get more. Then they kept on walking until they eventually reached their school and classroom. When they entered they both saw a group of kids huddled together.

They gave each other a curious look and set their bags down at their desks, which were right next to each other, and walked over to the group. Lincoln said, "Hey, what's going on?", and one of the kids said, "We have a new student transferring into our classroom today.", and Ronnie Anne said, "Really? Who is it?". Another kid said, "It's a girl and we don't yet know what her name is.", which made her sigh, and a girl in the group said, "I think I saw her earlier today. She has beautiful red hair like scarlet, and her name is actually Scarlet too. She's just as tall as Lincoln, and she had perfect teeth, funny, clever, smart, and-". She was interrupted when one of the male kids said, "And she has perfect size breasts and a bubble butt! Not to mention she has the best curves in the world, she looks like she could be a-", but before he could finish, a girl slapped him so hard it echoed even through the hall and she said, "You pervert!". Then the guy ran out with the girl close behind him, Lincoln sighed and thought, "It's a good thing they aren't in our class and they were just spreading the news.".

While he thought that, Ronnie Anne thought, "This perfect sounding girl better not touch my Lincoln, or she'll have another thing coming.". Just then, the bell rang and everybody went to their seats and sat down after they did the pledge. The teacher came in and she wrote her name on the board like she always does and she said, "Hello again class, as you already know my name is Mrs. Johnson. As you may also know, we have a new student transferring here today. Come on in sweetie!". Then the door to the class opened and everybody's jaw dropped, even Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's. She was absolutely stunning, everything those people said about her was right.

Some other things about her everybody noticed was that her hair reached to a little bit below her shoulders and she was slender with astonishing curves. Her facial structure looked as if god himself had made her, and she didn't have any pimples or scars or anything. Her skin tone was a little bit whiter than tan, and her teeth were milky white. Her lips were as red as her hair and she looked…perfect…absolutely perfect. Like an angel almost, all she needed was the wings and she could pulled off the look completely.

Then she walked in and stood at the front of the class, with all eyes on her, and she said, "Hello everybody, my name is Scarlet Surreal. It's a pleasure to meet you all.". Then she specifically looked at Lincoln and said, "I can't wait to get to know you all.". Ms. Quartz said, "How about you tell us a little about yourself Scarlet?", and Scarlet nodded and said, "I'm an only child. I have both my parents. I love reading comics and stuff like that. I love to do practically everything actually, especially to play games.". The entire time she talked, she never looked away from Lincoln, and then she said, "And before you guys ask, I already like somebody. I moved just across the street from him, and his name, yet to be revealed, is quite famous around this school.". Which made every guy sigh, except for Lincoln.

He was pretty sure he saw a moving van in his street somewhere, but he wasn't quite sure where it stopped because he and Ronnie Anne were training at that moment. Speaking of training, Lincoln clutched his hip a little when he felt a sudden pain in it and looked down at it, not enough to badly hurt, but definitely enough to notice it. His hip was still really hurt, like a punch there would definitely take it's toll on him. Scarlet seemed to notice this, and her smile fell. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his desk, which made him look up and he saw her face, and he felt like it was a blessing to even have her close to him.

Then she said, "What's wrong with your hip?", and Lincoln said, "Oh uh, nothing. I'm fine, it's nothing.". Then she put on a determined expression and said, "It's not nothing if your clutching it, so what happened to it?". Lincoln really loved her voice, it sounded like an angels, but he snapped himself out of her lovely trance. Then he said, "I was just…playing around…and I accidentally hit my hip on something and now it's just bruised really bad. Nothing to be worried about, I promise.". He told her yet another lie because he didn't want other people to know he was training.

He wanted to be strong and if everybody knows he trains then they'll think he is weak. Scarlet though, saw straight through his lies, but decided not to keep pushing. She didn't want to embarrass or hurt him, so she took her hand off his desk and said, "Well okay, just don't hit it anymore then. We'd all hate for you to get hurt.", which made him blush a deep shade of red. She saw this and smiled knowing she could do that to him, then she walked to the desk on the other side of him and sat down in it while setting her bag down by her feet. She gave one last glance at Lincoln and he could've sworn he saw her wink, but he wasn't really sure so he paid no attention to it.

Then she pulled out her phone and and from the looks of it she sent a quick text and put her phone away. Then the teacher started class and the entire time it went on, Ronnie Anne was absolutely fuming with anger. She had to restrain herself so much just to not hit that red headed tomato.

When class ended, everybody but Scarlet, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne left. Ronnie Anne was waiting by the door and Lincoln was packing up his bag. Scarlet though, had a different motive for staying behind. When Lincoln finished packing his bag, Scarlet walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, which made him turn around and say, "Hey Scarlet, do you need something?". Then Scarlet said, "I wanted to know what really happened to your hip. Why were…why are you still clutching it.".

Then Lincoln realized he was still clutching his side, he sighed in realizing he couldn't lie his way out of this. She clearly saw straight through his lies and wanted to help him, so he yielded and said, "I was training because I'm tired of being weak, stupid, and useless. I want to be better, smarter, and stronger. So that's why my hip hurts. Because me and Ronnie Anne were practicing fighting. I only train during P.E because that's the only period where I can without anybody getting suspicious. Sorry I lied to you, I just don't want people to think I'm weak.". Scarlet felt sad for Lincoln, not only could she see through his eyes, but she could also see his built up anger and pain. He had been hiding it for a while. She wanted to do anything she could to help him, so she pulled out her phone and sent another text and put it in her pocket. Lincoln put his bag on and slowly took his hand off trying his best to ignore the pain.

Then he said, "It was nice meeting you Scarlet, and I hope we get to see each other again. I have P.E right now with Ronnie Anne, so I-", then Scarlet cut him off by saying, "Hey, I actually have P.E too. So I'll come with you. What's your name by the way?", and Lincoln said, "It's Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.". Then they shook hands and Lincoln thought to himself, "Good god, her hands are so soft.". Then they pulled away and walked out the classroom. Ronnie Anne walked with Scarlet and Lincoln, but stayed especially close to Lincoln. She didn't want Scarlet anywhere near her man, but she was the new kid and needed friends.

So until she found some friends Ronnie Anne would allow her to be Lincoln's friend. She was jealous about how hot this Scarlet girl was compared to her, not to mention she had astonishing curves. They all chatted and walked onto the playground. It's actually called recess but everybody calls it P.E. So when they got there, Ronnie Anne said she was going to use the restroom(bathroom), and Lincoln and Scarlet went over to the monkey bars. Lincoln started doing pull-ups as they talked together.

Lincoln was at thirty four pull-ups and then two kids came up to them. Scarlet looked at them and said, "Hey, I'm Scarlet. Who are you two?", and the tall one said, "We just wanted to introduce ourselves.", and Lincoln said, "Are you two new here as well?". The shorter one said, "Yeah, we just transferred here. So what's your name pull-up man?", which made Lincoln smile. So he said, "My name is Lincoln Loud, nice to meet you two. So what are your names?", and the two kids looked at each other and nodded. By now Lincoln was on his fiftieth pull-up.

The taller one walked up to Lincoln and took him by surprise. He punched Lincoln in his stomach, making him fall to the ground while clutching his stomach. Scarlet yelled, "What are you doing?!?! Stop it!!!! Leave him alone!!!! You're not supposed to do that!!!!", but the shorter one held her back so she couldn't interfere. Then all the kids in the playground formed a circle around the four and the tall one kicked Lincoln on his head, making him fall back. The tall one said, "Come on Lincoln, is that all you've got?", and when Lincoln finally got up, he said, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?!?!".

The tall kid punched Lincoln across his jaw and said, "I'm here to beat the shit out of you, so make this interesting and fight back!". He threw another punch but Lincoln parried it and shoved him back, then he said, "I don't want to fight you!", and the tall kid said, "Then let me make it easier for you then. You have a girlfriend don't you? So if you loose then I'll go after her.". Then Lincoln's whole expression turned so cold and threatening that it could make the Devil cower before him. Lincoln stood straight up and clenched his fists while looking down a little and he tightly closed his eyes. He was trying his best to control it, but that will power was broken when the tall kid said, "After all, she wouldn't want to be with a weak, pathetic, useless idiot…like you.".

That's when every bit of self control he had was broken. All his rage and sadness came rushing up all at once and he clenched his fists even tighter, turning his knuckles white. Time seemed to stop as everything replayed in his mind what people had said about him, "He's a useless idiot. He's too weak and stupid. He's an idiot, he will never be good enough. He's such a burden, why is he even here? He's useless, and he will never be good enough for anything. I hate him, he's ugly. What a disappointment. You can't even do one thing correctly. You pathetic disgrace. What a pathetic, weak, ugly, and stupid boy. You are useless, and nothing but a burden to everybody, and you always will be. You can't change who you are, so just leave and never come back. You are just a pathetic excuse for a human. Nobody loves you, not even your own family. Nobody needs you…nobody wants you.".

Finally, he snapped. All the anger, sadness, pain, regret, everything. It shot up to the surface and the happy mask he always wore shattered. Time seemed to slowly pick up, and he slowly opened his eyes and unclenched his fists. He made a venomous smirk and looked up, sending chills down everybody's spine, even the two kids.

Then he put his thumb in his pocket like a really chill person does and he said, "Okay, that's it. You want to fight? Then I'll gladly rip your throat out.". Which made the tall kids' eyes go wide and his jaw drop, mostly because of just how calm he sounded when he said that. But instead of running, he raised his fist and said, "I'm gonna kick your ass all over this playground. After that I'm gonna-". Lincoln's venomous smirk grew even wider, and he said, cutting off the taller kid, "But that's just the thing, you threw the first punch. Which means now I can kill you and I won't even get into trouble, but if you kill me then you will have one hell of a punishment. After all, I can kill you now and since you started the fight, that means whatever I do to you is considered self defense. But if you get caught, you'll, once again, get one hell of a punishment. I call it being smart, something you clearly know nothing about.". The tall kid growled and threw a punch at Lincoln.

Only to have Lincoln grab his fist and stop all he force in it, with little to no effort. Which made everybody's jaw drop, they were astonished. This kid was at least twice, if not three times Lincoln's size, and he just stopped his punch with little to no effort . Then a series of flashes began in Lincolns mind, forcing him to quickly relive everything he had gone through lately. His anger only grew even more, and he said, "You don't know what it's like…the pain.", and then Lincoln sent his fist into the tall kids' stomach, knocking the breath out of him and sending him back two to three feet.

He didn't have time to recover, because Lincoln had already moved and landed another punch on his nose, successfully breaking it while hearing a satisfying crack. The kid fell to his knees while holding his nose, he was clearly trying his hardest not to cry. Then Lincoln grabbed the kids hair and yanked it up so that he was looking Lincoln dead in his eyes as he stood in front of him. Then Lincoln said, "You don't know what I've been through, and you will never understand. I've been through stuff no kid should ever have to endure. So if you think you can just come over and punch me and threaten my girlfriend, then you have another thing coming.". Lincoln slowly snaked his hand around the kids neck and tightly squeezed it.

He was now choking the tall kid, as said kid was slowly loosing consciousness. But the tall kid decided he was not going out like this, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pencil, and he slashed at Lincoln, opened a big wound on Lincolns hip. The same hip that really hurt before, making the pain five times as worse. Everybody's eyes went wide, and their jaws dropped, again, even Lincolns. Lincoln released his neck and slowly walked backwards, clutching his hip as best he could.

Then, when he was a good distance away, he fell to his knees, still clutching his hip. He quickly checked on his wound, thankfully, it wasn't deep enough to be dangerously bleeding. But trust me, he was bleeding alright, and it hurt, a lot. The tall kid slowly got up, and walked over to Lincoln. He grabbed Lincolns hair and pulled his head up slightly to make him look him dead in the eyes.

Then he held the pencil to Lincolns face, and with a twisted, determined, deathly stare, and his eyes as cold as ice. He said, "Any last words, you pathetic waste of space?", but to everybody's shock. Lincoln just smiled, but in his smile, it showed anger, sadness, regret, hopelessness, despair, sorrow, grief, and even a little tear slid down his cheek. For that moment, his mental walls he had built over the years inside himself, were broken. People say your eyes are the window to your soul, but nobody ever thought Lincoln had a window…until now.

For that moment, everybody saw his pain and suffering. They all saw everything within him. His soul, was torn apart. His innocence was gone, along with his sweet smile that everybody loved. Even the tall kid who was threatening to kill him, immediately melted when he saw everything inside of Lincoln.

For that split second, everybody felt everything Lincoln had been feeling…everything. They all froze…when they saw his inner demon. Everybody has one, even the nicest people. But it's always the nicest people, who have the biggest demons…and Lincoln the was nicest of all. They all saw his demon, and if they had to be honest…it terrified them.

His demon was filled with pure rage, pain, sadness, despair, grief, and so many more emotions. The tall kid hesitated, realizing what he was doing to him. He was only causing him more pain and suffering. Nobody could tell how long they stood there, and frankly, nobody really wanted to know. The tall kid suddenly pulled his senses back into place, and he tightened his grip on both the pencil and Lincolns hair.

He said, "I'm sorry, but I have no choice. She'll kill me if I don't kill you.", which triggered everybody's curiosity. But what really started to scare them, was when Lincoln started calmly laughing, even as the pencil was on his throat, he kept laughing. That's when the tall kid said, "What the hell is so funny? Aren't you scared to die?", which only made Lincoln laugh even more. After he was done laughing, he looked the tall kid dead in his eyes, and said, "This whole situation is funny. You are gonna kill me, my family hates me, the girl I once loved shattered my heart and now it's difficult for me to love anybody. That's just the short and really, really, really, really nice way to put it. As for your question. No, I couldn't care less if I died, in fact, it might be better that way. So do everybody a favor, and just do it already.". His smile fell, and now even the tall kid didn't want to even hurt him, much less kill him.

But he had too, he had no choice. So he said, "I'm sorry I have to kill you, but I have no choice. If I don't do it, then she will kill me and my brother.". Then, all of a sudden. Clyde bursted through the crowd of kids and was panting, which gained both Lincoln's and the tall kids' attention. Clyde said, "Lincoln! I *pant* brought L- *pant* Lynn!", with that said, Lynn walked through the crowd and into the circle they were in. But what they saw, immediately shot fear into both the tall kid and Clyde.

Lynns fists were clenched so hard that more than the knuckles were white, and her usual smiling face was turned into a cruel and cold expression with gritted teeth. Her face was basically screaming, 'I'm gonna fucking rip you apart.', and to be honest, the tall kid clearly received it, and believed it. Clyde instantly knew where this was heading, and quite frankly, he didn't want to get caught up in the middle of it. So he slowly snuck out of the crowd. Lynn said in a tone so filled with rage that it would make Hulk look like a joke, "Get. Away. From. Him.".

You could see the fire in her eyes, and from the looks of it, she looked as if she was ready to kill. The tall kid was terrified to say the least, but he had a mission, and he didn't plan on failing it. So he released Lincoln's hair, and Lincoln fell to his side while clutching his right right. The tall kid completely turned to Lynn, and said, "I don't plan on letting you interfere with my mission, but if you insist. I'll just have to take you out as well.". Lynn said, in such an angry and dominating voice, "You will not hurt my Lincoln, he is mine, and I don't plan on letting you hurt him anymore. But if you insist, then I'll just have to take you out.".

He then raised the pencil up and got into a fighting stance, which only infuriated Lynn even more. Lynn raised her fists to chest level, and she cracked her knuckles. As if on cue, they both charged at each other. The tall kid slashed at Lynn, but she partied his attack and used her knee to kick his stomach. Then, before he could recover, she grabbed his wrist and turned it while plunging the pencil into his leg, making him scream in pain.

Then he swung his other hand at Lynn, but she caught it and twisted it far enough to hear a crack, which could only mean she broke his wrist, which, again, made him scream in pain. The tall kid backed away slightly and used his other hand to take out the pencil from his leg and threw it aside. After he did that, he held his wrist and balanced on one leg while barely putting any pressure on his wounded leg. Thankfully the pencil was short, so it didn't cause hardly any bleeding from his leg, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell though. Lynn walked a little closer to him, and braced herself.

Then she spun around one time and kicked the tall kid in his stomach, successfully knocking the air out of him and sending him flying back. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and from the looks of it, he was down for good. With the tall kid done, she turned to find the short kid, only to find he was already by his brothers side. Lynn didn't bother to kick the short ones' ass. So she left him and ran to Lincoln's side.

Where she put a hand on his shoulder as he was still lying down on his side while still clutching his right hip. She said in a soft and caring voice, "Lincoln? Come on Linc, let's get you to the nurses office. She can help get you better. I'll help you there.". Then she put one of his arms around her shoulder and she gently lifted him up to a standing position, and they started heading towards the nurses office. Clyde ran up and put his other arm over his shoulder and helped the best he could. Then he said, "Don't worry buddy, we got you.", and on their way to the nurses office, Lincoln looked at Lynn, and she looked at him. Then, Lincoln said, in a faint and slow tone, "Thank you, Lynn.".

(A/U: So, I recently learned that you could actually own an OC if you created the OC. So I own the OC girl, Scarlet Surreal. P.S please don't take that in a perverted way, you know what I mean.)


	5. Vixen

**Chapter 5: Vixen.**

(A/U: Just so everybody knows, Vixen is the name of a female fox. Another thing, this is not a crossover to Miraculous Ladybug. Vixen is the name of the fox kwami in Miraculous Ladybug, and I don't want people thinking this is a crossover. Just wanted to make that clear. I also changed the story a bit, and now the sisters of the Loud House don't all have the same classes as Lincoln. Only Lynn and Ronnie Anne have all the same exact classes as Lincoln, just thought I should clear that up before this begins.

Also, before this begins, I have gotten some PM's from people, and I would like to answer their questions.

Question: Do you take requests for The Loud House?

Answer: Yes, but only if they are reasonable.

Question: Can people give you ideas for chapters?

Answer: Yes, I'd love to hear my fans' ideas. After all, if you guys don't like it, then there isn't really a point to this story, now is there? I'll also half the credit for that chapter to the person who gave me the idea. I say half because they gave me the idea but I'm the one that typed it.

Well those were the questions I got, so now I'm with the story.)

Lincoln, Lynn, and Clyde were sitting in the nurses office. She had already taken care of Lincolns wound, and he was currently sitting on a bed. Clyde and Lynn got permission from their teachers to take care of Lincoln until he got better, and Clyde made sure they didn't tell anybody's parents. Lincoln didn't tell Clyde what he was going through, but Clyde already knew what was wrong with him considering they are best friends. If they had told people then Lincoln would feel weaker than he already did, and neither Clyde, Lynn, or Lincoln wanted that.

There was quite a long moment of silence, and Lynn was mentally hoping Lincoln would forgive her. Then out of nowhere, he looked at Clyde and said, "Hey Clyde, can you…wait outside for a minute…please?". Clyde knew nearly everything about his buddy, and he definitely knew what he wanted to talk about to Lynn, considering he told him he loved his sister…and not in a brotherly way. So he nodded and walked out, hoping for the best between his best friend and his sister. Once Clyde had left and closed the door behind him, Lincoln turned to Lynn. Who immediately turned and locked eyes with Lincoln, but to her surprise, his expression wasn't cold and angry.

It was…caring, like the expressions he used to make towards her, and that made her calm down quite a lot. After a short moment of silence, Lincoln broke the silence by saying, "Lynn…thank you.". Lynn said, "For what?", and Lincolns face softened and said, "For saving my life, even after the way I've been treating you.". Lynn stood up and walked over to Lincoln, then she put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't mention it little bro, it's what family do. They protect each other, and they always have each others backs.", then Lincolns expression turned a little dark. Lincoln then said, "Then…why did you say all those bad things about me?", and Lynn froze.

But she soon forced herself out of it and slowly glided her hand along his arm until she held his hand, then she squeezed it a little as she said, "It's because I was too weak to admit my feelings to you. I didn't want my feelings to get in the way of my sports and I didn't want our family to know that I felt…that way, about you. Having those feelings made me feel weak, because every time I saw you I felt weak in my knees, and I felt like jelly. But then I saw how much I had hurt you after I said all those things. I felt sick to my stomach, enough to were I couldn't even stand. I hated that feeling, and I hated myself. I never wanted to hurt you like that, and when I did. I felt like my whole world had been broken. Then when I saw you with Ronnie Anne, I felt like my world had completely shattered, and that it could never be fixed.".

Lincoln processed everything she had just said, and now he understood. But he was already with somebody. But he loved Lynn first. But he is already together with Ronnie Anne, not to mention she was there for him when Lynn and his family caused him pain. So in other words, he didn't know what to do.

Lynn continued, "Lincoln…I love you. I was too afraid to say it before, but now I can. When I saw you and what those two bastards had done to you, I snapped. I realized right then and there, that I can't live in a world without you. It hurt so much to see you with Ronnie Anne instead of me. I know I messed up badly with you Lincoln, but please, I want another chance. One last chance to prove to you that I truly love you, that's all I ask…just one more chance…please. Can you give me that last chance?".

Lincoln didn't know how to respond, he didn't know if he should grant her this one chance, or not. She had broken his heart, and caused him immense pain. Ronnie Anne was always there for him, but she wasn't when he was nearly killed, but Lynn was there for him. Lynn had risked her life to save his, but he was already with Ronnie Anne. Not to mention what the rest of the Loud House would think about this.

Would they have to keep it a secret? Would they have to hide their relationship from the rest of their family? What if they got caught and he or she got sent away? Could he give her enough of his time without growing suspicion from everybody else? He didn't know any of those answers, and that's what scared him.

The man with a plan, finally ran out of plans, and now he didn't know what to do. He didn't know who to choose. Should he choose the girl who caused him pain, but saved his life and confessed her love to him? Or should he choose the girl who was always there for him, but wasn't there to save his life, even after she said she would protect him, even when they are already together? Lynn saw him in deep thought, but she waited.

She refused to leave him like this, even if he rejected her. She knew she deserved to be rejected after everything she's done to him, but she refused to leave him like this. She would do everything she could to help him get better, and if he hated her for helping him, then so be it. She will do anything it takes to earn his forgiveness, even if it meant getting hurt in the process. Just then, they heard a knock at the door, and Lynn turned and said, "Clyde, we told you to-", then she stopped talking mid sentence.

It wasn't Clyde at the door, it was Ronnie Anne. She was leaning on the doorframe, just, looking at them. Then Lynn said, "How long have you been there?", and Ronnie Anne said, "Long enough to hear everything you two said.". Then she closed the door and walked up to both Lincoln and Lynn, then she put a hand on both of their shoulders, and said, "I heard everything, so now I've decided something.". Lincoln raised an eyebrow and said wit a confused expression, "And that is?".

Ronnie Anne waited for a minute, building the suspense, then turned to Lynn and she said, "Lynn, when you hurt Lincoln. I wanted to do nothing more than to kick your ass, but after hearing what you said, and from I heard around the school about you saving his life. I realized that you truly do love him, just like me. I can't say I know either yours or Lincolns pain, but from what I've seen and been told about it. I don't want to make anybody go through that.".

Then she turned to Lincoln and said, "Lincoln, you know how much me and Lynn love you. I'm so so sorry that I wasn't here to protect you when you got attacked, but Lynn was there. She saved your life, and for that I am forever grateful. For the time you and I have been together, I've noticed you stealing glances at Lynn when you think nobody is looking. So I pieced it together, and realized you still had feelings for Lynn, and she clearly had the same, or maybe even stronger feelings for you. I don't want to be the one to prevent you two from being happy. So I decided something important a minute ago.".

They were all silent for a moment, then Ronnie Anne finished, "I decided that Lynn can be with you as well. I know how much you two love each other, and I want you both to be happy. Lynn proved that she loves you, so I have no problem with her being your girlfriend as well.". Lynn and Lincoln both smiled so brightly it could make the sun look dim and immediately hugged her as soon as she finished talking, and Lincoln placed a kiss on her cheek. Which made her blush, and at the same time, Lynn was thinking of everything she could now do with Lincoln…and everything he could do to her. So many things rushed through her thoughts, and she blushed at every one of them. They pulled from the hug and Ronnie Anne was blushing from the kiss Lincoln gave her.

Then Ronnie Anne thought to herself, "Wow, my whole tough girl gets completely shattered when I'm with Lincoln.". Lynn looked Ronnie Anne directly in the eyes and she said, "Ronnie Anne, thank you. I'll try and be the best girlfriend I can.", and Ronnie Anne looked directly into her eyes and said, "You better be, because Lincoln deserves only the best.". Lincoln blushed a little as she said that and he looked away trying to hide it, then Lynn said, "It's a good thing nobody at this school, other than you and Clyde, know me and Lincoln are family then.".(Yeah, I changed the show a little to make it more interesting.). Lynn said, looking a bit nervous, "So, uh…does…this mean…I can do the same stuff…you did, to him?", and Ronnie Anne nodded.

Which made Lynn's face brighten as she made the biggest smile she ever made. Then she turned to Lincoln and saw he was looking away, and she also noticed him blushing. Which only made her make a seductive smirk, and she gently grabbed his chin and made him face her as she planted a kiss on his lips. Much to Lincoln's surprise. After a moment of enjoying the kiss, Lynn pulled away while taking her hand with her, and they heard a knock on the door.

Then they heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, can I come in now?", and they all said in union, "Yes Clyde, you can come back in!". So then Clyde opened the door, but stopped at the doorframe. Clearly seeing his hesitation, Lincoln said, "What's wrong Clyde?". Clyde said, "Some girl with red hair is out here and wanted to know if she wanted to come in. I told her that she needed to wait because of a, let's just say, 'important', moment was going on.". He stepped aside and there stood Scarlet Surreal, which instantly made Ronnie Anne a little angry, considering she was extremely beautiful, perfectly curved, has a perfect heart-shaped butt that most girls would kill for, and, basically she was all-around perfect.

What made it worse was that she had been spending quite some time with Lincoln, and she didn't like that, not one bit. But she didn't want to tell her to lay-off or stay away from Lincoln, only because she was the new girl, literally, she just entered the school that day, and she didn't have any other friends. So she would wait until Scarlet got some other friends…then she will tell her to stay away from Lincoln. But for now, she'll just play nice. Scarlet walked in and over to Lincoln.

She blushed and looked down a little, her crimson red bangs covering her bright blue eyes.(Which is actually extremely rare. Also, did I mention that Scarlet is just as tall as Lincoln and that her hair is straight? Because she is, sorry if I left out that detail.). After a moment of silence, she finally said, "Are you okay Lincoln?", and he said, "Yes, I'm fine Scarlet.", and she smiled. Then she hugged him, making sure to avoid his right hip, the one that got cut. Much to his surprise, and Ronnie Anne and Lynn started feeling jealous, but didn't say anything, considering they were also worried about him just a few minutes ago.

Scarlet realized she had just hugged him out of nowhere, and she pulled back blushing even more now. Then she said, "I, uh, I'm sorry.", but Lincoln said, "It's okay Scarlet, I don't mind. In fact, I like the attention.". Which gave all three of the girls an idea, which made all three of them blush. But they all quickly pulled themselves together(Not literally)and their blush went down. Scarlet looked Lincoln directly in his eyes and she said, "Well, unfortunately I must leave. I have some important tasks to do, or finish really. So I hope to have the privilege to talk to you again.".

They all looked at her confused, and Lincoln said, "Uh, Scarlet, when did you start speaking really good English? Good enough to sound really smart, but dumb enough for people to understand you?". Scarlet said, "I find it quite fun to switch people normal English, to advanced English. So I tend to talk differently from time to time.". Then she turned and walked over to the door, and she turned said, "I must leave to finish my school work and things like that, plus I don't want to intrude on your little love fest here. But I do hope to see you again, Lincoln Loud.". With that said, she walked out the room with a huge smile on her face. Lincoln turned to Clyde with a smile on his face and he said, "Hey Clyde, you know that I love Lynn, right?", and Clyde turned to Lincoln and said, "Your sister? Yeah I know, why do you ask?".

Lincoln turned to Lynn, who had already caught on to his plan, or game-plan in her eyes, and she leaned in at the same time as Lincoln and they quickly kissed in front of Ronnie Anne and Clyde. Clyde clapped a little and said with a smirk, "Congratulations buddy, now you have your own little harem.". Which immediately smacked a blush on the trios faces. Ronnie Anne ignored her blush and said, "Hey Lynn, make sure you save some of Lincoln for me. After all, we do now share him because we are both he is our boyfriend.", and Lynn turned to Ronnie Anne and said, "In most cases, I would say something like, 'If you want him, then you better have a perfect game plan.'. But in this case, I can deal with sharing the prize.". Lincoln turned to Lynn, with more of an insulted look, and he said, "So, I'm just a prize to you then?".

Lynn, remembering just how sensitive Lincoln is, and realizing what she just said, her smile turned into a seductive one while getting an idea. Then she turned back to Lincoln and said, while wrapping her arms around his neck, "No, you're much more than that to me.". Ronnie Anne put a shoulder on Lynn's shoulder, catching her attention and she looked back at Ronnie Anne while releasing Lincoln's neck. Then she said, "Lynn, we're still at school. You can do that at your house.", and Lynn groaned and said with an eye roll, "Oh fine, but just know this.". She turned back to Lincoln with a smirk of a predator, and she said, "You and I, Lincoln, are gonna have the most amazing time ever. And I intend to win, flawlessly.".

Clyde, constantly getting more and more nervous per second, decided to just go back to class. This clearly didn't involve him, and he didn't want to intrude on their moment. Lincoln was clearly fine if he was flirting, talking, and not wincing in pain. After Clyde left, Lincoln stood up, then he said, "Okay well, let's get school over with I guess.". They all headed back to class, Ronnie Anne close to his right side and Lynn close to his left side Incase he fell because of his wound.

Just before they entered their classroom, Lincoln stopped and quickly turned his head to the side. He had caught a glimpse of something, or someone to be more precise, watching them, just before the figure disappeared around the corner. Lincoln, knowing he couldn't run that long in his current condition because of his hip, tried to ignore it.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Word got around that Lincoln had two girlfriends and basically had his own little harem because both Lynn and Ronnie Anne secretly flirted with him, secret enough for the teacher not to notice but not secret enough for the students to notice. The rumor was confirmed once both Lynn and Ronnie Anne admitted it. Word also got around about the fight, and people asked if Lincoln was alright, which he always said he was. The two kids, the tall kid and the short kid who started the fight, got away. Leaving the entire school baffled as to why they would attack Lincoln.

After school was over, and his injuries were better and hidden. The tall kid, along with his brother, the short kid, walked into the forest together. They kept on walking until they could only hear the sounds of nature, and they waited by a boulder with a big red x on it. While they waited, the short kid kept saying they should leave, and the tall kid said, "No Jackson, we can't leave. She will find us, and you know that.". The short kid looked scared and sat in the grass with his knees up to his chest, and the tall kid was leaning against the boulder, both next to each other.

The short kid said, "I know, but why did she choose us, of all people, to kill Lincoln?", and the tall kid said, "Don't know, but she said that she would give us two chances. Plus that reward she promised us would be the best thing we ever got.". The short kid looked down at the grass, then said, "I know, but what if we fail?". Silence, was all they could hear for the longest time. Both kids too afraid of what she could do to them if they failed. They both knew exactly what she was capable of, and they were terrified of what she could do to them…to anyone.

Then they heard a voice, "I'm glad you could make it.", which made both of them jump and they quickly stood next to each other. The short kids face went pale, and the tall kid put his arm around his shoulder to try and comfort him. Horror filled the eyes of both of them, mostly the tall kid, but he was trying to stay strong for his little brother. They looked in the direction of the voice, and saw her. The two kids remembered that she was just as tall as Scarlet, which everybody knew about Scarlet by the end of he day.

Because seriously, a girl that perfect. You'd have to be crazy not to know a girl that perfect by the end of the day.(Not Miraculous Ladybug). She wore a dark orange suit with white outlines like a fox, along with gloves, shoes, and a mask that covered her cheekbones. The mask made her have the eyes of a fox, the eye color was dark golden. She was slender, and looked like she could be a supermodel. He hair was also a dark orange that matched her suit perfectly.

She walked over to the two kids with one of those smiles you see from a psychopath and she held her hands behind her back while walking in a straight line. She stopped in front of them, making them stiffen up, and the tall kid said, "Hello again, Vixen.", and the short kid hid behind his older brother. Vixen kept her smile and looked down at the little kid, then said in an abnormally calm tone, "What's wrong Jackson? Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you like I did last time you failed me?", which only made the kid cling to his brother. The tall kid stepped out his hand in front of his little brother to shield him from Vixen's view, which caught her attention. Vixen then looked up at the tall kid and she said, "You failed me today, Ryder…again. This is the second time you've failed me.", which caught Ryder's breath.

Then Vixen said, "Now it's time for the ultimate punishment that I warned you about.", and with that, Ryder and Jackson both remembered the punishment. Ryder pushed Jackson enough to get him moving and Jackson already knew what was going to happen, so he ran. Vixen kept her psychopath smile on as she pulled out a special dagger with a fox symbol on the handle she kept just above her butt. Ryder tried swinging a fist at her, but she nimbly dodged his fist and she thrusted her dagger into his stomach, making him forcefully lean over at the sudden impact. Vixen gently pulled his head down enough so that he was at her level, and she whispered in his ear, "You shouldn't have failed me. Now it's your little brothers turn.".

She slowly pulled out the dagger, making Ryder scream in pain, and Vixen silenced him as she thrusted it into the side of his neck. When she knew he was dead, she pulled out the dagger and ran after Jackson.

Jackson ran, and didn't stop. He knew what would become of his older brother if Ryder tried to fight Vixen. They both knew what she was capable of, but all Jackson could do was run. Jackson knew Ryder gave his life for Jackson to have a chance of living. So he ran, even with tears in his eyes and sobbing.

He kept running, and running, and running. Until he tripped on a rock and fell. He tried to get back up, but he was suddenly pulled up by the collar. When he stood up, he turned around, only to be horrified at the site before him. He saw Vixen, with blood on her dagger. He started slowly walking back, and away from her and her psychopathic smile.

Only to back up into a tree, where he fell to his knees. He put his hands up and together and began to beg, "Please, PLEASE let me live!!!! I know we failed to kill Lincoln, but please spare me!!!! I'll do anything you want, PLEASE!!!!". Vixen just began laughing, and kept on laughing for a good five minutes. Then she crouched down to be eye-level with Jackson, and her smile turned into a serious and cold expression.

Then she said, "You are an idiot, you know that right? I never ordered you to kill Lincoln Loud. I ordered you to secretly protect him. How did you get that mixed up with kill? You attacked my beloved today, and you intended to kill him. You tried to kill the man I loved. The white-haired, freckle-faced, caring, loving, most amazing person ever. Not to mention my savior.".

This caught Jackson's attention, so he calmed down a little and he said, "Savior? What do you mean 'savior'?", and Vixen said, "Exactly what I meant, Lincoln is my savior. He saved my life when we were both very little. We may have been little, but I remember it like it was yesterday. Ever since then, I've devoted my entire life to be the perfect girl for him. I made sure to stay pure, physically though. I haven't had my first kiss, and I've never been touched by another man, because I want to do everything with him. He saved my life, so I intend to give him all the love he could ever have. I'll give him my soul, and my body…I will be his, and he will be mine. Nothing, and I mean nothing…will stop me.".

Before Jackson could say anything else, Vixen slashed Jackson's throat open. The last thing he saw, was her slightly tanned skin. Then, everything went black.

Vixen put the dagger back into her scabbard.(A scabbard is a weapon holster for a sword, knife, or any large blade.). Then she pulled out an average switchblade and put the blade under his neck, making the blood cover the blade. Then she placed it in Jackson's hand, and pulled it his phone. Vixen was relieved there wasn't a password on the phone, which made copying down all his contacts to her own phone and deleting his contacts afterwards much easier.

Then she took the memory card of the phone and then crushed it with a rock, therefore destroying it. She ran back to Ryder's body, and did the same exact thing with his phone, relieved again that his phone didn't have a password either. After she was done setting up the scene and took all the contacts from their phones and added the contacts into hers, she smiled happily upon seeing Lincoln Loud as a contact from Jackson's phone. She squealed out loud realizing she now had Lincoln Loud's phone number, which only made her plan much easier. Vixen calmed herself in order to not attract any unwanted attention.

With her work now done, she looked out into a lake close by, and washed the blood off her dagger. While she did this, she started talking out loud, "Lincoln, you will be mine, and I will be yours. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will keep us apart. You saved my life, so we will be together…forever."

(A/U: Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but I'll try to make it longer next time. Also, PM me some ideas for the next chapter, because I'm nearly out of ideas.)


	6. Forgotten past

**Chapter 6: Forgotten past.**

(A/U: Some credit for this chapter goes to OutL0ud because this user gave me the idea for this chapter.)

Vixen is currently sitting Indian style on top of a boulder, waiting as she sharpened her dagger. She was thinking of every possible way her mission could go wrong, and every countermeasure to each one. Vixen stopped sharpening her dagger and brushed her hair behind her, her hair was just a little bit lower than her shoulder. She was waiting for the next guy she got to work for her, and lucky for her, she didn't have to wait long. Because she heard a voice, "Hello! Are you here Vixen?!", and with that, Vixen stood up and backflipped off the boulder.

Landing on her feet perfectly in front of the man, who jumped back a little in surprise. Before he could say anything though, Vixen said, "So, you must be my new contact?", and he nodded. She looked him over to see if he would be good enough, and surely enough, he at least looked good enough. He was quite buff, so he could pack a punch. He had good grades if her information was correct, so he was smart enough.

So he fit the part, for now. The kid said, "I assume you are Vixen then?", and she nodded. Vixen kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't try anything he would regret, and she said, "So, your mission is to secretly protect a man named Lincoln Loud. Do you-". He cut her off by laughing a little, which confused her, so she said, "What's so funny?". The man willed himself to stop laughing and he said, "Lincoln Loud, a man? Hahahaha, you really want me to protect a wimpy kid like him? What am I supposed to do, protect him from the sun as well?". He started laughing again and Vixen's smile turned into a serious death glare as she started shaking in anger.

She knew she couldn't kill him…yet, but she could rough him up. So she took out her dagger and held it up to the mans' throat, making him immediately stop laughing. His eyes shot open in fear and he held his hands up in surrender. Then Vixen said through gritted teeth, "You will NEVER insult him again! If you so much as have another bad thought about Lincoln, I will slit your throat and watch you die slowly as I laugh. Never insult him again, or you will pay the price.". She said the last part while pressing the dagger a little closer to his throat, drawing a little blood.

The news had spread about the two kids Ryder and Jackson, and all the evidence pointed to Jackson killing Ryder and then he ended his own life. If there was one thing Vixen was good at, which is actually a lot of things, it her specialty was being sly and clever. Hints the name Vixen, because foxes are sly and clever and usually get what they want. The man said, "O-okay, I-I-I won't insult h-him again. J-just please put the dagger a-away.", and that's what she did. Then the man sat down and so did Vixen, except she was sitting a little farther away Incase he tried to attack her. After all, the only reason she hadn't been caught was because she was cautious.

After a moment of silence, the man said, "So, why do you want to protect this boy- I mean man? Why is he so special to you?". Vixen suddenly perked back up and her smile came back, which scared the man a little, but nonetheless he actually did want to hear the story, even if she did just threaten to kill him.

(A/U: You should be able to piece together who Vixen is if you know your facts about a lot of stuff, if not then you'll just have to wait I guess.)

Vixen looked directly at the man and said, "You really want to hear the story?", and the man nodded. So of course she was more than happy to tell somebody her story, even if she did have to kill him later if he failed. She clearly remembered everything from that day like it was yesterday. How could she forget? He was the man who saved her.

She started telling him the story as she played the memories through her head.

 _Flashback_

She was currently playing with a fox she had found. She had always been interested in foxes, because they for some reason liked to play with her. She turned and got tackled by three foxes who started licking her face once she was on the ground. She giggled and laughed as the foxes played with her. She would usually be out for hours at a time and just played.

Then, the foxes suddenly rushed off, and she turned around and saw a boy who was running. To her surprise, the boy had accidentally ran into her, knocking them both down. It was so quick that she didn't have time to react, but that didn't stop the boy from slowly getting back up. He held out his hand and said, "I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.", and she took his hand as he pulled her back up. He was surprisingly strong for his young age, well technically they were both young. As she looked at him, she noticed he had snow-white hair, and had cute little freckles on his face.

But she also noticed the bruises on his arms and cheek, then she noticed his eyes were bloodshot. So with what she's seen so far, she deducted it to either bullying or domestic abuse. She knew quite a lot for her age, more than she should. So she said, "What's wrong, did you get hurt?", and his forced smile fell into a frown. He said, "I just got bullied by some kids and cried a little, that's all.", and she was correct.

Wondering who exactly he was, she said, "So, what's your name?", and he smiled a little and said, "My name is Lincoln, Lincoln Loud. What's your name?". She opened her mouth but hesitated to speak, she never told anybody her real name, mostly because she didn't really want to make friends because she was always moving around. Her father is a business man so he travels around the world, so they have to move quite a lot thanks to his job. So, with her vast knowledge on most things, she came up with the perfect name. She smiled brightly and said, "My name is Vixen, nice to meet you Lincoln.", and said, "Nice to meet you too Vixen.".

They stared at each other for a little bit, both looking at each other. Lincoln noticed she was a bit chubby, and had bright red hair with hazel colored eyes. She had no freckles, no scars, she looked perfect. He had to admit, she was cute, especially since her skin was slightly lighter than tan. Vixen noticed Lincoln was really skinny, which made her feel fat, but she didn't let him see her hurt.

Vixen tried to take a step forward to get a better look at him, but she winced and took a sharp gasp and fell to her knees while instinctively holding her knee. Lincoln noticed this and knelt by her side while putting a hand on her back, then he said, "What's wrong?", and she said, "I think I skinned my knee when I fell from both the foxes and from you.". Lincoln pulled out a band-aid from his pocket and held it in front of her, then he said, "Can I help?". She looked at him curiously, then she said, "You just so happen to have a band-aid with you?", and he smiled a little bit more and shrugged his shoulders. As he put the band-aid on her knee, he said, "Well, when you have nine sisters and you're the only brother. You have to come prepared, even if it's just a scrapped knee.".

She shot him a look of surprise and shock at the same time, and she said, "You have nine sisters?", and Lincoln nodded his head while chuckling a little, and said, "Yep, soon to be ten sisters.". When he was done, he stood up and held out his hand, which she gratefully took and he pulled her back up. Lincoln saw a ball by his feet and he got an idea, so he crouched down and picked it up. Then he said while tossing the ball from hand to hand, "You want to play some catch?", and Vixen said, "Yes, I would like to play catch with you.". That's how it started, they started playing catch, and went to tag, to hide-n-seek, to Marco Polo, and other sort of games.

By the time they stopped playing, they ere practically best friends, even before Clyde. They played and talked about their lives until the sun started to go down, then Vixen said, "I had an amazing time playing with you Lincoln, but unfortunately I have to go home now.". Lincoln made a playful frown and said, "Ahhhh, come on, can't you play just a little bit longer?". Vixen sighed, she had to admit to. When they stopped playing, she was upset that she had to leave.

She wouldn't say it, but if somebody asked her she would admit it. She would admit that she had a huge crush on Lincoln since he bandaged her knee. He was clearly a caring, loving, and wonderful soul, not to mention a real gentlemen. But sadly, she had to leave, so she said, "I'm sorry Lincoln, but I really do have to leave. I wish we could spend more time together thought.". Lincoln walked up to her and stood by her, then he said, "Then can I at least walk you home?", and Vixen said with a bright smile, "Sure, I'd love that.".

So, they started heading towards Vixen's house, all the while they talked. Lincoln told her about his nine sisters, their names as well. Vixen told him about her family and that she is an only child, and she has to move a lot because her father is a business man. They were halfway there, and Vixen said, "Well, this is where we part ways. I don't want my father to embarrass me, like always. So until next time, Lincoln.", and Lincoln said, "See you tomorrow, Vixen.". Vixen started walking towards her house, but stopped when she saw a fox.

She stopped in her tracks and knelt down and started petting it. It made a little laughing sound like some foxes do, but she didn't mind. Lincoln was walking home, but stopped in his tracks when he found something on the ground. So he knelt down and picked it up, but he didn't know what it was. It was a tiny dagger, the same one Vixen in the present time has.

But Lincoln didn't know what it was, so he kept turning it around until he saw a very small engraving in the bottom part of the blade. He read it aloud, " _S.S?_ ", then it hit him. It must've been Vixen's. Lincoln clearly knew Vixen wasn't her real name, but he didn't complain or argue when she told him her name was Vixen. So, glad to find an excuse to go see her, he started speed walking his way back to her.

When he finally saw her, he was about to yell her name to get her attention. But his heart practically stopped at what he saw. He saw Vixen, standing in the road petting a fox…with a car nearly a few feet from her. The car was empty, clearly somebody forgot to put their parking brakes on. The world seemed to slow to a stop, and Lincoln felt it.

(This is not supernatural just so you know.). Lincoln instinctively threw the dagger and hit the cars' front tire. Once the dagger left his hand, the world continued at it's normal pace, and he ran as fast as he could, making him seem like a blur. Vixen was casually petting a fox, like she usually did. Then she heard something, and she turned.

Her eyes shot open with fear when she saw the car, and she froze. She couldn't move, she was too scared to.(The car is moving extremely fast just so you know.). Her entire life flashed before her eyes as the car was in front of her. Surprisingly enough, as everything flashed before her.

The best moments of her life…were with Lincoln. The next thing she knew, she was hit in the shoulder, by another shoulder. As she was hit so hard she was practically thrown to the side, she was in midair. That's when she saw him. She saw Lincoln, the very boy she knew she loved, standing right where she was.

His shoulder was braced, so he must've been the one that hit her out of the way…and the one who just saved her life. The dagger he threw in the cars' tire had slowed it down just enough for him to reach her. When she hit the ground, at the same time, the car hit-

 _End of flashback_

Vixen stopped the flashback and said, while trying to hold back a tear, "Sorry, but I don't want to talk about him getting hurt. But he lost his memory of me when the car…hit him, but somehow he remembered everything else, but he didn't remember getting hit by it either. I took back my dagger, the one he threw into the cars' tire. I was going to throw it away, it was mine but I had no use for it. But since he saved me with it, I've kept it ever since then. So ever since then, I swore to myself I would be his. I guess you could call it his, forgotten past.". The man said, "Wait, so you're naturally a redhead? And your hair is bright red?", and Vixen said, "Well, it was bright red, but the color changed a little over time.".

So the man said, "So is that why your hair is dark orange?", and Vixen said, "No, this is just a wig I wear so people don't recognize me by my hair. It's pretty unforgettable, I have to hide it to make sure people don't recognize who I am by my hair.". The man said, "Okay then, but your eyes are hazel still, right?", and Vixen shook her head and said, "Wrong again, they lost the green in them and got brighter because of the food I was eating.". The man said, "Oh okay, well that makes sense.", then he stood up and said, "So you want me to secretly protect him since he saved your life all those years ago, and he doesn't remember any of it since he got hit by the car and lost his memory of you?", and Vixen nodded.

The man then said, "Okay then, so what's my reward if I do this for you?", and Vixen said, "Well Jimmy, if you do this, then I will give you exactly one thousand dollars.". As soon as the words left her mouth, Jimmy's eyes widened with both shock and surprise, and he said, "One. Thousand. Dollars?! DEAL!!!! That's an amazing deal since all I have to do is secretly guard him!". Vixen smirked and said, "Well get to it, because if any harm comes to him, then you don't get your reward.". The man waved bye and ran off, leaving behind an amused Vixen smirking as her plan started coming along perfectly.

Vixen thought to herself, "Soon Lincoln, you and I will be together…and nothing will keep us apart.". She took out her dagger and held it up to her face. Then she looked at the engraving on the bottom part of the blade, and slowly read it aloud, " _S.S_ …".

(A/U: I made this chapter short on purpose this time, so that I didn't merge chapters. Don't worry though, the next chapter I promise you will be longer than this. But remember that making chapters as big as the others I've done are hard to do. Because you need to create the whole thing, stick to how the characters act, make it good for the people reading it, fix the mistakes you make, and so on. So there might be some short chapters, just a little warning. Once again, PM me some ideas for the next chapter and you will get some credit. This is both because I'm running out of ideas, and so that some of you get to add in something you would like in it. But please remember, it has to be reasonable, and it has to make sense.)


	7. Let’s have some fun Ronnie Anne

(A/N: I am so sorry it took me this long to make another chapter of this. But to be fair I was also working on other ideas that I think you all would love, but that's my opinion. I published an original story, meaning I created the story. I will leave some information about it at the end of the chapter and what the name is and all that stuff.

This chapter is going to be shorter than others since this chapter is purely lemon for the three lovebirds. But after this the chapters will sometimes be random in size, like some will be longer than others and some will be shorter than others. Also, I'm trying a new style of writing for this chapter, tell me if you like it more than my old writing way. If you like this way better then I'll keep doing it like this, if not then I'll keep writing like how I have been. So without further ado, please enjoy.)

Authors POV:

Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Lynn were inside the Loud House and were currently in Lincoln's room. Lynn and Ronnie Anne were arguing with who should be Lincoln's first. Lincoln was just laying on his bed reading a comic book of Ace Savy.

Lynn: I called first dibs on his first time first!

Ronnie Anne: Bullshit! You can't just call dibs on something that special!

That caught Lincoln's attention, and he smirked at with while putting down his comic, then he said.

Lincoln: Something that special? You wouldn't be going all girly on us, now would you?

This made Ronnie Anne blush a lot.

Ronnie Anne: S-Shut up Lame-o!

(Yeah, when I started this I didn't know that much about Ronnie Anne, so I'll keep her in character from now on…excluding lemon scenes *smirks*).

Lynn busted out laughing and so did Lincoln, then after they calmed down Ronnie Anne spoke up.

Ronnie Anne: I should be his first since I've been in a relationship with him longer!

Lynn: All the more reason for me to be his first! You've spent way more time with him than I have!

Ronnie Anne: I've spent way more time with him?! You two grew up and live together!

Lynn: Fine then, how should we settle this?

Ronnie Anne: We could just ask him.

Lynn: Huh, good idea.

They both turned to Lincoln and before they could say anything, Lincoln interrupted them.

Lincoln: I pick Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: HAH!!!!

Lynn: WHAT?!?! WHY?!?!

Lincoln: Please don't be mad at me Lynn, but I'd much rather not loose my virginity to my own sister. That's something I'd rather not tell my friends.

Lynn: *sigh* Fine I guess that makes since.

Lincoln: Lynn, can you wait downstairs and watch your favorite sports show? So that it doesn't look as suspicious how the three of us are missing? Because I'm pretty sure Lori would pick up on what would be going on. I mean, two girls, one guy? It's pretty obvious.

Lynn: Okay you got a good point, but you better make sure to tell me when it's my turn.

Ronnie Anne: Oh you just better hope I don't drain him by the time it's your turn. Because I plan on having lots of fun.~

Lincoln blushed slightly, then he felt a side of him that he felt before…his dominate side. The side that basically left Ronnie Anne at his mercy the last time they almost had sex.

Lincoln: You can try, but I plan on making you you won't be able to walk straight for a week.~

Ronnie Anne had a slight look of fear but hid it before anybody could see it. The reason she had a hint of fear was because she knew just how big he was, and she knew it would hurt the first time. Not to mention Lincoln has this dominate side he shows when he feels like it, the one that makes her so submissive to him, and if she had to be honest…she loved it, craved it even.

She always had the tough girl act on but when she was around Lincoln, it just faded away like it was never there, and whenever people gave her questioning looks, she gave them death glares. The kind that says, "If you even think I'm going soft, come over here and figure it out!", which always put people back to think she was the toughest girl at school. In fact, a lot of people know she is in love with Lincoln, that's why a lot of girls haven't confessed to Lincoln, because they are too scared of what she would do to them.

Ronnie Anne: Um, please be gentle until the pain goes away? Please?

Lincoln: Don't worry, I didn't plan on hurting you during your first time.

Ronnie Anne: Thanks Lame-o.

The they turned back to Lynn, only to find she had already left and Locked the door. So Lincoln put away his comic book and Ronnie Anne walked up to him. Ronnie Anne pinned him to the bed as she crawled onto him and straddled his lap, then she leaned down as her hair fell to one side of her face. She whispered into his ear.

Ronnie Anne: I hope you're ready Lincoln, because I intend to make this the most amazing day of your life.~

Lincoln: I could say the same for you, babe.~

Ronnie Anne blushed a little at the nickname Lincoln just gave her, but she didn't mind. But she admits that if anybody else tried calling her that she would knock their teeth in. She leaned in and closed the distance between them and started making out with him.

Lincoln snaked his hands around her waist as Ronnie Anne wrapped her arms around his neck and they pulled each other closer, enough to squeeze each other together. Ronnie Anne pulled his head closer and deepened the kiss, and she opened her mouth begging for him to start french kissing her again, which he gladly started doing. As soon as Lincoln put his tongue in her mouth she moaned. Lincoln slipped his hands into her black short shorts and gave her a rough squeeze on her butt.

She moaned loudly at his sudden roughness. She didn't know why, but whenever they do 'intimate' things like this and Lincoln gets so rough that it begins to hurt her, it only turns her on even more, which only makes her even more lustful. She never told him it hurt her, because she knew he wouldn't do it if it hurt, and she craved this feeling. The feeling of being both hurt and having immense pleasure from it, only made it ten times as better. Ronnie Anne said in a desperate and lustful tone in between moans and heavy panting.

Ronnie Anne: More…be more rough. Don't hold baa…back until…we do it. Be as rough…as you can! I want you…to take comple…complete control over me!

With that, Lincoln's lust and dominate side officially took over. He flipped them so now he was on top, and he unzipped her purple jacket and threw it to the side. Ronnie Anne moaned again, the sight and feel of Lincoln undressing her made her loose control. She couldn't contain herself anymore, she had to have him, right here, right now. Before Lincoln could touch her shirt, Ronnie Anne took off her own shirt before Lincoln could.

Then she threw it to the side and she took off Lincoln's shirt as well and threw that to the side too. Ronnie Anne waited too long for this, and she didn't care if Lincoln was going to be angry at her or not, she was tired of waiting. After all, her families motto was, "If you want something badly enough, take it.". Well, she wanted this, so she was going to take it. She of course knew what this was leading up to, and she knew it would hurt, but she didn't care, all she wanted was Lincoln…specifically inside her.

Ronnie Anne blushed as soon as she saw Lincoln's chest. He was getting quite buff, he had a solid six pack from all the working out he had been doing lately. His chest was slightly bigger and his biceps and forearms had grown as well, which only made her even more lustful towards him, if that was even possible at this moment.

Ronnie Anne took off his pants and Lincoln slowly slid off Ronnie Anne's black short shorts, which didn't even make her blush. Lincoln saw that she had black panties and bra, a classic and sexy choice. It seemed fitting for her since she was a Latino and the black color looked good on her skin, which only turned him on even more. Ronnie Anne saw his white underwear, they took off each other's underwear.

They stared and admired each other's body's for a minute. Then Lincoln started rubbing Ronnie Anne's arms, making her moan at his touch. She kept looking at him though, because she remembered from last time that he wanted her to keep looking at her, no matter how embarrassing it was. Ronnie Anne laid there not wanting to move, she was enjoying the feeling of him way too much to want to stop it. Lincoln started moving his hand lower until he was at her sides, then started to hover his hand over her skin, just enough for her to barely feel him.

He enjoyed teasing her, and once again, she didn't know if she hated it or loved it. Soon she felt something in her stomach heat up and she knew what it was, so she tried to stop Lincoln. But thanks to his muscles he easily grabbed both her wrists and held them above her head with one hand. She knew she wasn't getting out of this, so she decided to just let it happen and enjoy every moment of it…that was until Lincoln said something in that lovely demanding tone of his.

Lincoln: Remember Ronnie, don't cum or you get punished. But this time, your punishment will be that you don't get to have sex with me.~

This immediately put her on edge, because she wanted more than anything to have sex with Lincoln right now. The fact that he could easily cut her off from the waves of pleasure she was feeling was scary to her, it was even scarier that they hadn't even begun to have sex yet and he threatened to stop if she came. She was already feeling that hotness in her stomach, and she didn't know how she was going to hold it back.

Lincoln decided to take it further and he moved his other hand and slowly started rubbing her outer thighs, teasing her the best he could. She could feel his hands and they felt like fire it was so hot. Of course it wasn't burning her, but it certainly felt like it was burning her stomach. She felt like her stomach was boiling and new she was close to her release, but she had to try her best to not cum, or else she would be cut off from Lincoln's feel.

So she was going to bite her lip, but before she could Lincoln started making out with her. He practically shoved his tongue into her mouth and within seconds he had dominated her mouth, and she loved it. She loved how rough and dominating he got, and she craved the feeling of being at his mercy during this. She could without a doubt say that the best moments of her life are going to be doing things like this with Lincoln.

Lincoln then started rubbing her inner thighs making her practically scream a moan. He would never tell her this but he actually looked up many ways on how to tease a girl before all this. He was acting out of instinct last time, but this time he came prepared. He made sure to rub close to her entrance(don't worry sinners I change the talk as it goes. Meaning I'll change it from entrance to pussy and member to dick and all that, just go along with it for now.).

Ronnie Anne moaned loudly at his touch near her entrance, and she was right on the edge. Anymore and she would bust. By now Lincoln's member was so hard that it hurt and Ronnie Anne's entrance was so wet it would make a water slide look dry. Lincoln could tell she was right on the edge, and he loved that he could do this to her. But he still wanted to have sex, so he stopped teasing her and pulled away from the kiss, much to Ronnie Anne's relief and disappointment. She wanted him to keep going but she also wanted him to stop because if he didn't stop she would cum and get punished.

Lincoln let go of her wrists and to her surprise, her wrists didn't even hurt, nor did they have a mark on them. He was that gentle and rough with her. So rough that she was put on edge every time he touched her, and so gentle that it didn't even leave a mark. Well except for the red marks on her butt from Lincoln squeezing it before, but she loved the marks. In fact she really hoped he would leave more marks on her, she didn't know why but she loved the marks on her butt and she wanted more marks. She assumed it was because she loved the pain and pleasure he gave her during intimate moments like these.

(A/N: Guys I'm so sorry I'm dragging this out but it's for a longer chapter and because I love teasing people. Okay I'll stop teasing now, and the language of 'parts' has now been changed.)

Lincoln lines up his dick with Ronnie Anne's pussy and looks at her in the eyes, waiting for her approval. She grabbed handfuls of the blanket and braced herself for the pain, and she nodded. Lincoln slowly put his head inside her, and when he did Ronnie Anne thought to herself.

Ronnie Anne: Oh god, this is it! I'm finally going to have sex with him! I'm already on edge, but I want to do this so badly!

Lincoln pushed some more of his dick into her pussy, breaking her hymen, and she gripped the blanket as hard as she could. They waited like this for a minute, then the pain went subsided and she had completely adjusted to his *cough cough * massive *cough* size.

Ronnie Anne: Okay Lincoln, I'm good now, the pain is completely. You can be as rough as you want and you can take me in any way you want.

Lincoln smirked and Ronnie Anne could've sworn she saw what looked like an expression that said, "You're gonna regret saying that.".

Lincoln gripped her waist and pulled his member out, and then he rammed back inside her making her eyes go wide and her jaw drop, along with her whole body going limp. She was now like a rag doll, completely at his mercy. She also realized that Lincoln hadn't even put his whole dick inside her! Pain and pleasure both skyrocketed in her, and she loved and craved the feeling of both.

Lincoln noticed Ronnie Anne's current state and he got worried.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, are you alright?

Ronnie Anne: PLEASE DON'T STOP!!!! KEEP GOING!!!! I WANT YOU TO TEAR ME APART PLEASE KEEP GOING!!!!

Wow, that was certainly a response he didn't expect, but nonetheless he complied. He started ramming her but made sure to hold back a lot for later when she least expected it. Ronnie Anne loved this, she would give anything just to always feel like this. This was the greatest moment of her life, and she would proudly admit it.

Ronnie Anne couldn't move herself, she was literally like a rag doll for him to endlessly and mercilessly pound to his hearts content…and she loved it. The pleasure of him ramming her was a thousand times better than the teasing he was doing to her earlier, for both of them. Then Lincoln said something that sent her flying off the edge.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, you're so tight! You feel amazing! This is the best feeling ever!

Ronnie Anne felt the burning sensation in her stomach rise way to fast for her to stop. She clenched her legs around his member and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his chest and she pulled her close to her as hard as she could as her walls closed tightly around his rock hard and massive dick. She screamed in pleasure so loud that if it was any higher she could break glass. Lincoln moaned loudly as her walls tightened around his dick, but he didn't even feel close to his release yet.

Ronnie Anne released nearly everything she had, and started panting really heavy. Then she said.

Ronnie Anne: Dear god Lincoln, that was the biggest and most amazing release I've ever had! You were amazing!

Then Lincoln smirked and leaned in and whispered into her ear, in the most seductive way possible.

Lincoln: What makes you think it's over? I still haven't cum yet, I'm not even close yet. The fun, is only getting started.~

Ronnie Anne's eyes went wide, because she knew she was currently way to weak to fight back against him. Not to mention she was exhausted and could barely move, and Lincoln wasn't even close to his release yet. She couldn't even move her hands, let alone try to stop him, but then again…she didn't want to stop him.

Lincoln gripped Ronnie Anne's waist and flipped them, so now she was on top and he was on bottom. Ronnie Anne was still like a rag doll so she laid her head on his chest with her arms behind her and her chest pressing against his. Lincoln moved his hands to her butt and squeezed it so hard she moaned loudly in pain and pleasure. Then he aligned her pussy to his dick again and he rammed into her again. Her entire world shattered and the only thing she could see and feel was her and Lincoln with him pounding her relentlessly.

This time Lincoln wasn't going to hold back, not even in the slightest. So he picked up the pace and was pounding her so hard that it would make Hulk look like a joke and so fast that Flash himself would be jealous at his speed. It was inhuman at how fast and hard he was pounding her, and Ronnie Anne loved it. Then Lincoln hit something inside her and she nearly yelled out.

Ronnie Anne: You're hitting my womb!

Lincoln heard this and smirked as he kept pounding. Ronnie Anne was amazed at his strength and speed, not to mention he apparently had what seemed like endless stamina. After a while of nonstop pounding, Ronnie Anne felt like she could move again. So she braced herself up by putting her hands on Lincoln's chest while he kept pounding her. Her eyes went wide again at what she saw, she saw that Lincoln wasn't even putting his whole dick inside her! He was only putting in over half of it in! Which shocked and angered her at the same time.

She was shocked that he was making her feel this wonderful but wasn't even putting his whole dick into her. But that's also why she was angry, because he wasn't putting his whole dick inside of her. So she laid back down and gently but firmly grabbed both his cheeks and made him look at her. Then she said in between moans and heavy panting.

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln Loud…you better put…your whole…dick in me right…now or I swear…I will-

Lincoln: Relax Ronnie Anne, the…only reason I'm…not putting my…whole dick inside you is because…I can't fit it all in you.

Well, it be an understatement if somebody said that shocked her. She was furious, but not at Lincoln for saying that. She was angry at herself for not being able to take all of him in. So she gripped his shoulders tightly and said in a serious and threatening tone, somehow not moaning.

Ronnie Anne: Then you make it fit! I'm not going to take more than half, I'm goin got take all of you! Do what you have to do, just make it all fit inside me!

Needless to say Lincoln was overjoyed and overtaken by lust when she said this. So Lincoln sat up and made Ronnie Anne lay on her side. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, then he used all his force and rammed inside her so hard that she swore she felt something break in her. But she was happy now that she saw Lincoln had forced all of him inside her, plus she enjoyed the pain and pleasure from it.

Ronnie Anne had to admit, she loved a different position. It at least tripled he amount of pleasure from their last position.

Well, that's what they did. They kept going for hours and needless to say Ronnie Anne felt completely drained…midway through it, but still kept going. They had tried at least six other positions. They had eventually moved from the bedroom to the bathroom because…let's just say Lincoln really needed to clean his sheets midway through. Thankfully Lisa and Lana made all the walls soundproof due to the amount of complaints they got from the neighbors for being too loud. Lincoln was about to cum for his first time during those hours.(I know it's impossible but it's possible for this fanfiction, so deal with it *emoji with sunglasses and smug smile*).

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, I'm about to cum!

Ronnie Anne: Don't cum inside me! Pull out, pull out! I'll still make you cum!

Lincoln pounded her for a few more seconds then he pulled out and within a couple of seconds. Lincoln was sitting on the toilet lid and Ronnie Anne was blowing him. Lincoln felt his build up and knew it was too late. That's when Lincoln realized that blowjobs from her make him cum faster, and clearly she noticed this too as she that look of, "I found your weakness.". Ronnie Anne started deep throating him and that's when Lincoln lost it.

Lincoln started to cum in Ronnie Anne's mouth and when she tried to pull away do to him filling her mouth, Lincoln used both his hands and grabbed the back of her head. Then he forced her head back down taking his whole member into her mouth, she could barely breath so she started to drink down his cum as he was pumping more in her. Eventually he stopped and let go of her head, and she pulled her head off with a loud wet pop noise.

Ronnie Anne: You taste so good Lincoln, and you came so much too.

Lincoln: Well you feel really good, amazing even, Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Good, because you and I will do this again.~

Lincoln: And I look forward to it, but first we need to clean up. I feel really sweaty and you look really sweaty.

Ronnie Anne: Good point, but after you get done with destroying Lynn's 'entrance' like you did mine. Can we all sleep in your bed tonight, with you?

Lincoln: Won't your parents be worried that you didn't come home?

Ronnie Anne: They're fine with it, I already asked them in case I wanted to stay, and they agreed.

Lincoln: Well then I don't see why not. Guess I'll be sleeping with two beautiful women tonight. Beautiful and sexy I mean.~

This made Ronnie Anne blush a deep shade of red, then she tried to stand up but her entire lower body immediately gave out on her. Then she chuckled and smiled a little.

Ronnie Anne: Looks like you were right about making me not able to stand for a while.

Lincoln: I am a man of my word.

Lincoln picked Ronnie Anne up bridal style and stepped into the shower and turned the water on hot. Somehow it was instantly hot unlike most showers were you have to wait for the water to get hot…lucky kid. Then he and she sat down in the shower and began to talk, mostly about how amazing their first time with each other felt. Little did they know though, somebody was watching them through a crack in the bathroom door. And that person, was none other than Lynn Loud, Who now wanted Lincoln possibly more than Ronnie Anne did.

(A/N: Okay well that's the end of chapter 7. Tell me if you like the new way I write more or not. Again, sorry for taking so long to add another chapter, I am currently working on other ideas for stories as well as trying to keep it all balanced. I'm working on original stories, mean I created them, and fanfiction stories. I have a lot of ideas, but I will finish this before and the one original story I started before I start any new books.

Okay, well like at the top it says that I will give you information on my original book at the end of the chapter, so here it is.

It's called, "The troubled soul." and you all know how I can mess with people's emotions, proven on chapter 1. So my goal is to make this book the most heart-stringing, emotion toying, and dramatic book I could ever create, and so far it's pretty good by my standards. It's an original so of course I can't publish it on , but you can find it on Wattpad. My username for Wattpad is DemanMan1029.

Check it out if you want to, I highly recommend you you read my OC's list before you start though. Anyways, see you in the next chapter, bye.)


	8. My mission

(A/N: Okay, I would just like to say that for now on: Some chapters will be shorter than others, and some will be longer that others. Because it is hard to make chapters as long as chapter 1, 2, and 3. So in order to make chapters faster and more efficiently, I decided that this would be all around better. Well, that was your heads up in case some chapters are small, like this chapter.)

After Lynn saw Lincoln and Ronnie Anne do it, she left and went into her room. Lucy was in there reading a book, but she looked up when she saw an angry, yet pleasured look on Lynn's face. So she said.

Lucy: You okay Lynn?

Lynn: I...I have to share Lincoln with Ronnie Anne.

Lucy tilted her head a little and said with confusion.

Lucy: Why is that? I thought you said you loved him?

Lynn said as she sat on her bed.

Lynn: I do, which is why I'm pissed off about it. I have to share him because he was Ronnie Anne's boyfriend first and I saved his life, and after I confessed to him later. She decided that she was going to share him with me.

Lucy closed her book and set it to the side, then she said.

Lucy: You don't want to share him do you? You want to keep him to yourself?

Lynn nodded then said while rubbing her head.

Lynn: My head hurts from this, I just want him to be mine and only mine.

Lucy walked over and sat on Lynn's bed next to her, then she looked at her and said.

Lucy: You aren't going all Yandere on us now, are you?

Which made Lynn laugh. Then she said.

Lynn: Oh please Lucy, I admit I am practically obsessively in love with Lincoln. But I am not a Yandere, I admit I am clingy and possessive when I get jealous though, but really what girlfriend wouldn't be clingy and jealous if their boyfriend was talking to other girls practically all the time?

Lucy: Fair point, I can see why you would be clingy and jealous.

Lynn: So, do you have any ideas that would help me win him over?

Lucy: I have a couple, but I know you won't like them.

Lynn: I don't care what they are. If it means I will have Lincoln to myself, then I will gladly do it.

Lucy: Okay then, it's a well known fact that all guys love one thing.

Lynn: And that is?

Lucy: Sex of course, I may be young but even I know this.

Lynn's face instantly showed both fear and excitement. Fear because she saw just how big Lincoln was, and excitement because, well, once again, she saw just how big he was. Lynn blushed so strong it made her entire face look like a mixture of pink and red. Lucy noticed this and said.

Lucy: What's wring Lynn? I thought you would be happy to have sex with Lincoln. Since everybody knows how rough you are, then you and him would have an amazing time together.

Lynn: I uh, I...I saw just how big he is, and I'm scared to have sex with him because I think he will literally tear me apart from the inside.

Lucy looked shocked, and blushed a little bit. Then she said.

Lucy: Holy crap, is he really that big?

Lynn: I think he is half horse. That's how big he is, not to mention there is this dominating side to him that I saw while I watched him and Ronnie Anne have sex. I think that if I push him to much then his dominant side will take control of him and I will end up at his mercy. Which I'm scared to let happen because with his massive size, I really don't want to be at the mercy of a horny boy that could rip me apart from the inside.

Lucy: Wow, I have to say, I'm shocked. I always thought he was small or average.

Lynn: Is there other ways?

Lucy: You could be supportive and affectionate to him, he seems like the guy who would love that about a girl.

Lynn: Really? Uh, okay. I'll give it a shot, and hopefully swoosh it.

Lucy sighed at Lynn's basketball pun.

Lucy: Remember though, be sexy to him. Every guy likes a sexy woman, wether they admit it or not.

Lynn: Okay, well that shouldn't be hard. I mean me and him are boyfriend and girlfriend, so it won't be that hard.

Lucy: Okay then, good luck. Oh, and win our brother over.

They both nodded, then Lynn walked out the room to who knows where. On the way to wherever she was going, she thought to herself.

Lynn: _I will win Lincoln's heart, and then it will be just me and him. I don't want to share him, so I have to beat Ronnie Anne, but she's already had sex with him. Oh well, that won't matter tomorrow, because I'll make Ronnie Anne look like an armature. She won't beat me, she can't beat me. I refuse to loose to her, and I'll be damned if I'm going to loose Lincoln. Because my mission is, to win Lincoln's heart, and to keep whores away from my man._


	9. Lynn’s turn

(A/N: Okay, well since nobody said if they like my old way of writing better or not then I'm just going to continue to write like this since it's easier. Also, this lemon chapter won't be as descriptive as the one with Ronnie Anne, because that was way harder than I expected. Anyways, hope you enjoy.)

Lynn is heading to Lincoln's room. It had been a few days since Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's intimate moment. Lincoln forgave his sisters because he didn't really care what they thought about him anymore. He only cared what Lynn and Ronnie Anne thought about him. When Ronnie Anne first told Lynn that it was her turn, she didn't go because she was thinking of a plan. A plan to make Lincoln so happy that he would want nothing to do with Ronnie Anne. She had looked up every possible way to tease him and, well let's not go into detail.

Basically, she looked up every way to make your man 'happy', yeah, let's go with that. Lynn reached his door and went into his bedroom, where she saw Lincoln laying on his bed. When she watched him and Ronnie Anne a few days ago, she noticed that Lincoln seems to love blowjobs and that he loves to take control during intimate moments. So, she planned on making this so amazing that soon enough he will be the one to start the intimate moments.

When Lincoln noticed her, he looked at her and said with a smile.

Lincoln: Oh hey Lynn. Do you need something?

Lynn: Yes I do Lincoln(I don't know the nicknames for Lincoln so I'm sticking with just Lincoln, except for Ronnie Anne).

Lincoln: Well, what is it?

Lynn walked over to Lynn and took his comic book out of his hands and set it on the night stand next to his bed. Then she climbed on the bed and straddled his lap while smirking. Lincoln immediately caught onto what she wanted, and he smirked too.

Lincoln put his hands on her hips and she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew that he would love having sex with her, because she looked up a good amount of things to do in these situations, and what positions to do. And she couldn't wait to try some of them.

Lynn gently started making out with Lincoln, and she kept trying to french kiss him. Only for him to playfully tease her by not opening his mouth. Lynn was getting a little angry considering he somehow kept her out of his mouth and she has always wanted to be the strongest in the family. So she started getting rougher and rougher because she wanted to be in control at least for the beginning of it.

But there was a reason Lincoln was called the man with a plan, which Lynn had apparently forgotten for the moment. Lincoln put his hand on her butt and snaked his other hand to her core. Then he slipped his hand inside her red and white sporting shorts, and started to rub her folds. Which made her gasp and Lincoln took this to his advantage and he put his tongue her mouth and started to french kiss her.

Lynn mentally slapped herself for falling for his trick, but nonetheless she loved the heated make-out session. She started moaning from Lincoln continuously rubbing her folds, and her legs began to shake slightly. Then Lincoln squeezed her butt gently Incase she didn't like it.

This only felt like teasing to her since she was never one to go easy on somebody, so she pulled from the kiss just enough to say in a faint whisper.

Lynn: Don't you dare go easy and gentle on me Lincoln. I want you to be as rough as you possibly can.

Lincoln: If you insist.

Lincoln then let his dominant side take control. Lincoln moved his hands to her stomach and squeezed a little tightly, making her moan. She would freely admit that she loved it when Lincoln got rough. So Lincoln, now knowing she likes it rough, smirked.

Then he flipped them so that he was on top, which surprised Lynn. She didn't expect him to be this strong, at least for a year or so. Which only made her want him even more. She let go of him and let her arms fall to her sides and waited to be penetrated. But Lincoln, well, he wanted to do a bit of teasing.

Lincoln moved his hands to her thighs and he spread her legs apart. Then he put his crotch to her, which made her moan. They may still have their clothes on, but that doesn't mean they can't feel the pleasure. Then Lincoln put his hands under her shirt and up to her breasts.

He started pinching and playing with her nipples, while making sure to massage her near flat chested breasts. Which in return made her moan loudly. Lincoln kept thrusting his crotch against hers, soon making her so wet that Lincoln felt his crotch getting wet through his jeans.

Lynn was panting heavily as she was in paradise. She was being teased and she loved it. But she wanted more, so through heavy pants she said.

Lynn: L-Lincoln...p-please d-don't tease...m-me. Just d-do m-m-me...already.

Lincoln had to admit, Lynn begging was even more arousing than Ronnie Anne begging. So, Lincoln decided to stop fighting his lustful urges, and to feed them instead. Since he had already gotten permission from Lynn, he decided to, as people say, 'let the beast run wild'.

He took off his shirt and Lynn stared at him. Her lustfulness skyrocketed to an unbelievable level as she saw his very solid six pack. Which now started to look like an eight pack, from all the training she assumed. Lynn wasted no time to take off her shirt as well.

Lincoln took off Lynn's shorts and panties, and Lynn took off his pants and boxers. She went wide eyed with when she got an up close view of his hardened member. She licked her lips a little and said.

Lynn: Jesus Lincoln! Are you part horse?!

Lincoln leaned down and whispered into her ear.

Lincoln: How about I show you what a horse can do then?~

Lynn grabbed handfuls of the sheets, and braced herself for the oncoming pain. Lincoln lined himself up with her, then slowly moved his member inside of her. When he broke her hymen, she gripped the sheets tightly, and she winced in pain and gritted her teeth. Since Lynn was slightly taller than Ronnie Anne, she was able to fit all of him inside her, but he filled her completely up.

Lynn felt that if Lincoln was any bigger then he would rip her in half. After a minute or two, she nodded and Lincoln started pounding her relentlessly. Just like Ronnie Anne, he decided not to hold anything back.

Lynn: Oh god Lincoln! Don't stop!

Lincoln: Didn't plan to!

Lincoln grabbed her sides and flipped her, and then he started thrusting into her doggy style. Making Lynn moan so loud it could be confused for screaming.

Lynn loved this, she never wanted this to end. She wanted to keep doing this forever, for it to never stop. Lynn wanted to keep going, but soon within seconds on him thrusting into her, she felt her release coming soon.

Lynn: Lincoln, I'm gonna c-cum!

Lincoln: Already?!

Lynn: I-I can't h-help it i-if you are t-this good!

Lincoln decide to really let the beast loose. He wasn't going to just stop because she was already almost done. So he had a little surprise for her. As if on cue, Lynn moaned loudly while screaming his name as she released her juices.

It was a full forty seconds before she stopped releasing. After she was done, she collapsed onto to the bed, panting heavily.

Lynn: *pant* That was *pant* amazing Lincoln.

Lincoln leaned down and whispered into her ear.

Lincoln: Whoever said we were done?~

With that said, Lynn's eyes went wide realized Lincoln hadn't released yet. Lincoln flipped her around so that she was facing him, with him on top of her. Lynn tried to struggle out of him, but to no success. Then again, she really didn't want to escape what was about to happen to her.

Lincoln has his famous dominant smirk on, and he said.

Lincoln: We are going to have a lot of fun, Lynn.~

Lynn*nervously but eagerly gulps*

~time skip a few hours~ (Use your imagination, I did say I wasn't going to be as descriptive this time.)

Lincoln and Lynn had made their way to the bathroom without getting caught, just like he and Ronnie Anne did. He had drained Lynn of everything inside her. She couldn't feel her entire lower half anymore, at all.

Lincoln was sitting on the toilet, and Lynn was on her knees giving him a blowjob. She knew it was his weakness do to her watching him and Ronnie Anne last time.

Lincoln could feel he was about to burst, so he said.

Lincoln: Lynn, I'm about to cum!

Lynn only grew excited at this, and she began to go even faster, deep-throating him even more. She could feel his dick in her throat, almost reaching her stomach.

She pulled back enough to be able to taste him, and Lincoln grabbed her head and held her there so that she couldn't pull out, even if she wanted too. Then Lincoln started to cum into Lynn's mouth. She closed her eyes and started drinking down his semen, enjoying every last drop.

It tasted like heaven to her, and she now knew why Ronnie Anne said she became addicted to it. When he was done, he made one last thrust and shoved his whole dick down her throat, making her gag. She was thankful that he didn't cum as much as he did with Ronnie Anne. Because if he did, then she would've drowned in his semen.

After that, they got into the shower and cleaned themselves. Then they went to his bed since it was night when they finished. Then both of them fell asleep together, cuddling close with Lynn on top of Lincoln. Her head laying on his chest, and Lincoln with his hands resting on her butt.

(A/N: Comment what you think of the story so far. Because I'd like to see what you all think of it so for and if anybody has figured out who Vixen is yet. There are hints on who she is in other chapters too just so you know.)


	10. Your choice

A few weeks later. Lincoln needed a break from everybody, for several reasons. His bully, Chandler, had been ignoring him and almost looked scared to go near him. Ronnie Anne had been way to clingy with him lately and Lynn was nonstop acting nice and gentle, and it weirded him out to be honest.

He keeps seeing this one guy following him, he has brown hair, quite buff, porcelain skin, and looked as tall as him, he sees him everywhere, like a stalker. Scarlet Surreal and him had become close friends, best friends really. Clyde has started hanging out with Haiku way more. And that's pretty much it.

Lincoln need a little break, so he got out of his bed, put on a dark grey jacket, blue jeans, orange tee shirt, his shoes, and snuck past everybody in the house. When he left the house, he began to wonder where he would go to. He could either go to the arcade to have some fun, thankfully his money was in his jeans' right pocket. Or he could go to the woods to think about any and everything.

He also got this weird feeling about the woods, like something he knew was in there. He didn't know why, but every time he was near the forest, he felt like he was being watched...stalked almost. Which is another reason why he wanted to go to the woods, but then again he did want to have some fun at the arcade. What should he choose?

(A/N: Okay well, this is a choice for you readers. You decide where Lincoln goes. This choice is completely up to you readers, and the choice you pick will either prolong the exciting parts and mystery, or it will make it happen faster. If you paid attention then you should know what will happen at the forest or the arcade. It is your choice.)

A: Forest.

B: Arcade.

(P.S: For now on, I'm going to call followers and people who read my stories "Cubs" because I think it fits pretty well with my username and fans nicknames. And considering nearly every writer has a nickname for their readers, I came up with one as well. Hope you like it.)


	11. The forest

Lincoln decided to go to the forest. The less people and noise, the better he can think and relax. Plus he would get the chance to find out what has been watching him lately. So he starts heading towards the forest.

When he reaches the forest, he starts getting that familiar feeling. The kind you get when you feel like you are being watched. Lincoln started walking in, hoping to find something to either explain why he feels like he is being watched. Or to sit and relax. Either way it was a win-win for him.

When he was in the middle of the forest, he reached this little clearing. It looked really nice. It had a cliff with a waterfall from it, so it made a pond. It also had some big rocks that looked like you could climb on. Well, it looks like he found his spot to rest.

Lincoln took off his jacket and laid it on the ground and sat on it while leaning on a rock. Then he started staring at the water. As he was sitting, he put his hands behind his rest and let out a deep sigh. He could actually relax in this place.

Lincoln closed his eyes, and felt the cool breeze on his skin as he smelt the fresh air. He must've fallen asleep, because next when he opened his eyes, it was starting to get dark. So he tried to get up, only to feel something on him.

He looked at what it was, and he went wide eyed. It was a girl, that looked like she was in a fox costume. She was laying on top of him, cuddling him. Somehow she had done that without him waking up from it. He was a light sleeper, so how she did that was amazing.

He tried to move her off, only for her to tighten her hug on him. So he gently started shaking her to wake her up. When she woke up, she looked up at him and smiled. Then she said.

???: Your awake? That's too bad, I wanted to cuddle with you a bit longer, Lincoln.

To say Lincoln was confused would be an understatement right now. Lincoln said.

Lincoln: So, mind telling me your name? And how you know my name?

???: Oh right, I forgot to tell you my name.

Vixen: My name is Vixen, and I am a special person of yours from years ago. As for your name, well, like I said, we are pretty close.

Lincoln: Close? How close do you mean? And if you are a special person to me years ago, how come so don't remember you?

Vixen finally stopped cuddling Lincoln, and stood up. Then Lincoln stood up, and they both sat on top of the rocks. Then Vixen said.

Vixen: Well, would you rather hear the short or long version?

Lincoln: Short please.

Vixen: Okay, well...yes, we were close. I was your girlfriend and you saved my life. You saved me from getting hit by a car, but you got hit instead of me. Then you lost your memory of me, but you only lost the memories with me in them.

Vixen lied, she was never his girlfriend, but she had to make sure he would be hers forever.

Lincoln: Well that would make since of why I don't remember you, but I need prove. Prove to me that you and me were close.

Vixen smirks because she knows just the thing to convince him. She pulls out her dagger and shows it to Lincoln. The she offered it to him, and he grabbed it and started examining it. Then Lincoln said.

Lincoln: I don't get it. What am I supposed to be looking-

Lincoln cut himself off when he saw the one thing he remembers from that day. The engraving on the blade, it said "S.S". Lincoln may not remember anything else from that day, but for some reason. He can only remember those initials, nothing else of that day. He turned to her, and looked at her shocked.

Vixen: Well at least now you know I'm telling the truth.

Lincoln:...uh huh.

They stared at each other girl for a while, Lincoln slowly blushing. Then he said.

Lincoln: So, what exactly did we do? You know, when we were together?

Vixen smirked and rubbed her legs slightly as she got several ideas for how she could manipulate the situation.

Vixen: Well, you and me had heated make-out sessions all the time.

This made Lincoln blush furiously, then he realized something.

Lincoln: Wait a second, so if you and I are together. Then why don't you show and tell me your real face and your real name?

Vixen: I was hoping you would ask that.

Without hesitation, she removed her mask and wig. To reveal-

Lincoln: SCARLET?!?!

...wow, I was talking, but oh well. Back to the story, with hopefully no other-

Scarlet: Yeah, it's me Lincoln. I'm Vixen, but I like to wear this disguise because I can act myself in this.

...whatever then. Anyways, I bet nobody(but one guy, you know who you are), guessed her to be Vixen. I'll explain the hints at the end of the chapter.

Lincoln blushed even more and said.

Lincoln: So, wait a minute. You had moved here not to long ago. So how could you and me had been a couple when we were younger if you just moved here not to long ago?

Scarlet: My father is a business man so me and my family have to move a lot.

Lincoln: Oh, okay, I guess that makes sense.

Vixen decided now was the time to initiate phase one of her plan. So she opened her legs a little and laid on her back. Her plan was to act seductive, and to seduce him...and that's exactly what she planned on doing. After all, there was a reason she was called Vixen, the name of a female fox.

Lincoln couldn't help but stare at her body. She looked perfect in every way. Every last detail about her was perfect, there wasn't a single flaw with her.

She has straight crimson red hair that goes just a little past her shoulders, porcelain skin, white teeth, no pimples, no scars. As well as bangs that covers her eyes if she looks down, soft skin, bright smile, slender, has a perfect sized chest. A heart-shaped behind(her butt if you don't understand). An hour glass figure, and is the average height for a person. No wrinkles, blue eyes that look like the ocean, and natural red lips that match her hair.

Scarlet knew he was staring at her,and that's what she had hoped. It's what she wanted really. Because like she explained before, she only looks this good because she wanted to be the very best for Lincoln. She wanted to look her best, enough to make him not even blink in another girls direction.

She looked at Lincoln and he looked as if he was drooling a little and as soon as he saw her, he immediately looked away. Scarlet smirked, because she saw a little bulge in his pants. Which means her plan to have him all to herself was only one step closer to success.

She rolled on to her side, facing Lincoln. Then she said.

Scarlet: Well Lincoln, we are older now. So we can do more than just…kiss.~

Lincoln blushed really red as he heard this, then he realized something.

(For now on, italic words mean thoughts.)

Lincoln: Wait a second. She could just be some girl trying to trick me in to a relationship with her. Fuck that, I'm going to see if she's telling the truth. Because if she is my girlfriend, then she will know what I like.

Lincoln smirked while looking at Vixen, which caught her attention. Then Lincoln said.

Lincoln: Alright, if you are truly my girlfriend. Then you should be able to answer these questions easily. Before he could speak, Scarlet got an idea on how to make her plan go faster. So she said, cutting Lincoln off before he could say anything.

Scarlet: Okay, let's play a little game then.

This caught Lincoln's attention, so, being the curious boy he is, said.

Lincoln: What kind of game?

Vixen: It has no name, but it's like a game were if you tell answer and get it right, then you get a reward.

Lincoln: Okay then, what is the reward for you if you win?

Vixen: Every time I get an answer right, I get to get closer to you. The more I get right, the closer we get to having fun.~

Lincoln smirked even wider as she said this. He wasn't nervous now, because he had caught her. You can't loose memory of just one person right? It can't just be one person he forgot.

So, with confidence, he said.

Lincoln: Okay, let's play the game. But if I win, then you have to leave me alone, and for every answer you get wrong. Then you have to reverse a step in your part of the game. So, is it a deal?

They were both smirking. Lincoln smirking with confidents and cockiness. Scarlet, with a lustful and devilish smirk. They each thought they were going to win.

Vixen: Deal, now what's the first question?

(A/N: The hints were pretty obvious to me. In fact, I thought I made them too obvious. This isn't me saying that whoever didn't figure it out is dumb, I'm just stating my opinion that this was easy. But to be fair I am a guy who loves figuring out puzzles and riddles and things like that, so, here are the hints.

1\. Her initials are S.S. Scarlet Surreal.

2\. She wears a wig that covers her natural hair color, which is pretty recognizable. What other girl in the show has crimson red hair? (Rhetorical question)

3\. Scarlet and Vixen have literally the same exact body features and the way they talk. This alone is what made me think this was easy(again, I don't mean to be rude).

The third one pretty much sums it up. I would like to say that yes, I made this chapter short on purpose because the next is, pure, pure, pure lemon. And yes, I will not skip the lemon part this time. I will add details for you, Cubs. Well, see you in the next chapter.)


	12. The game

Lincoln and Scarlet were laying on their sides on the conveniently flat rock. Vixen thought she would win because of many reasons. Lincoln thought he would win because some stuff about him, not even Lynn and Ronnie Anne know. But each one wanted to have a little fun during this game.

Lincoln: What is my favorite color?

Scarlet: Orange.

Lincoln nodded and Scarlet moved closer to him.

Lincoln: What is my favorite animal?

Scarlet: You don't have one because you like most of them the same.

Lincoln nodded again and Scarlet gently pushed his shoulder so that he was lying on his back. Scarlet started smirking, because she knew that if she teased him enough, then he would give in. After all, she did spend most of her life learning about 'certain things'.

Lincoln: What is my favorite comic hero?

Scarlet: Ace Savvy.

Lincoln's smirk fell and he slowly nodded. He couldn't believe he was actually loosing. Scarlet pressed her chest to his side. Then she put her leg and put it on top of his leg, making sure to rub his crotch a little.

Lincoln started blushing, then said.

Lincoln: What is my favorite TV show?

Scarlet: Arrrgh(whatever it's called).

Lincoln nodded again and Scarlet straddled his waist. Then she put her hands on his chest and showed him her smirk.

Lincoln: Umm, what is my house called?

Lincoln immediately knew that was a stupid question to ask. He is really fighting the urge to get an erection as well. But it was hard because of her perfect hips and butt.

Scarlet: The Loud House.

Lincoln nodded again and Scarlet leaned down closer to his face, now lying on his chest while straddling him.

Lincoln: What do I like to do in my free time?

Scarlet: Watch your favorite show or read your favorite comics.

Lincoln: God dammit! I can't get keep asking these easy questions! Come on Lincoln, step up your game! You're the man with a plan, do come up with a plan!

Lincoln then smirked and nodded, coming up with an idea. Scarlet slightly unzipped her suit, just enough to show just above her nipples, showing him everything above it though.

Lincoln now couldn't fight the bulge that had formed in his pants. He blushed but remembered his plan. He decided to fight fire with fire.

Lincoln put his hands on her hips, and gripped them firmly but gently. Which only made Scarlet's lustful smirk grow into a lustful smile...not what he was planning.

Lincoln: Crap, she really doesn't get nervous by this? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to try harder.

Lincoln: Do you know how big I am, you know, down there?

Scarlet blushed deeply, she hadn't thought about that. She had no idea how big he was, but that only gave her more determination to find out.

Scarlet: Umm, six, seven inches?

Lincoln shook his head, so Scarlet reluctantly zipped her suit back up. Lincoln knew his idea was working now. Because once you start getting embarrassed, then you can't think straight.

Lincoln: What kind of pack do I have, abs' wise?

Scarlet: Umm, six? That's a normal pack for people anyways.

Lincoln sighed and nodded, but still kept his famous smirk. Scarlet unzip the top part of her suit again, and started smirking again. (What is with all this smirking?), Scarlet also now felt the erection Lincoln had, and she put more force on it and moving her butt on it a little. Making Lincoln nervous again.

Lincoln: uh, what...what is my name?

As soon as he said that, he mentally slapped himself. He knew just how stupid of a question that was, and that she was definitely going to get that right.

Scarlet: Lincoln Loud.

Before he could even nod, Scarlet pulled her suit all the way down to just above her core. Completely exposing the top part of her, with no bra. Lincoln kept looking at her breasts, even her nipples looked perfect.

Lincoln: Goodness, is there any flaw to this girl?! Wait, no not girl, more like woman. Everything about her is perfect! Come on man, give me a break here!

Scarlet sat back up, so that he could get the perfect view of her chest.

(A/N: Don't worry, I'll loose the safe language when the real lemon starts.)

Lincoln's erection now started to hurt from how tight his pants were getting were getting. He grunted a little in pain, and repositioned his legs. Which Scarlet noticed, and put more pressure on his bulge. Which made Lincoln have to fight back a small moan.

Lincoln: Uhmm, wha...what, what i-is my best friends' name?

Scarlet: Clyde McBride.

Lincoln nodded and all his confidence disappeared. He knew a couple more wins for her, and they would do it.

Lincoln: But, if she wins, then doesn't that mean that she really is my girlfriend? So that means it's okay, right? It has to be okay if it's my girlfriend I'm having sex with. So it is okay then if she wins, because that way she will prove that she is my girlfriend, which makes it okay to have sex with her if she wins.

Scarlet took off the rest of her suit, leaving her naked straddling him. It was then they both realized how wet she was, which made her smirk grow wider as Lincoln blushed even more.

Scarlet leaned down and whispered into his ear, in a faint, yet seductive tone.

Scarlet: Only four more questions Lincoln. Or should I say, Lover.~

Lincoln was now really loosing focus, he could barely think of a question. He could feel himself giving into her. His erection was painfully hard, which Scarlet could feel on her butt and see the expression on his face.

Scarlet: I can see it on his face and feel it on my butt. He is about to break, and give in. Oh I can't wait until he does, it's going to be so much fun. I will make it so wonderful for him that he won't even think of having sex with other girls.

Lincoln: Uh, what is my room like?

Scarlet: A closet, you told me the day we got together.

She lied, she had really been spying on him. But of course she wouldn't tell him that, or else she would most likely loose him by creeping him out to much.

Lincoln nodded and Scarlet took off his shirt, to reveal his muscles. Scarlet could feel herself getting even more wet, just by seeing his muscles. Then she threw his shirt to the side and sat back up while keeping her hands on his chest.

Lincoln: What is my favorite number?

Scarlet: Ten, because that's how many sisters you have.

Lincoln nodded again and Scarlet took off his pants and shoes. Then she said.

Scarlet: Two more questions Lincoln. But I'm telling you, I will win this.

Lincoln: What are my two girlfriends names?

That snapped something within Scarlet. He had a girlfriend, that wasn't her. Not just that, but he had two. She felt anger grow everywhere in her, but she managed to keep a grip on herself.

She thought for sure she would miss this question, that was until she remembered somebody saying two girls called Ronnie Anne and Lynn. They always stayed close to Lincoln as she watched him from afar. It was a long shot, but it was her best bet.

Scarlet: Ronnie Anne and Lynn?

Lincoln nodded again, which made her smile even more. Well, as much as she could without showing all the anger in her.

Scarlet: Those two whores won't have MY Lincoln. He is mine and mine alone. I'll make sure to get rid of them, later, but for now. I'm going to have some fun with MY man.

Scarlet took off Lincoln's boxers to reveal his (massive) dick. Scarlet's eyes went wide at the sight of it. She was almost one hundred percent sure it wouldn't even completely fit in her. But, she had to try, after all, she had trained herself for years to get to this moment. Not to mention it was for her man.

Lincoln: Okay, last question I guess. If you get this right, then I guess you are my girlfriend from before.

Scarlet: go ahead, ask away.

Lincoln: What do I want to do right now?

Scarlet: That's a trick question. It's not what you want to do, but who you want to do.

Lincoln sighed and said.

Lincoln: How did you know?

Scarlet: Because I can see your giant erection. So that was a dead giveaway.

Lincoln mentally slapped himself again for getting distracted by Scarlet's amazing body to ask a harder question. Well, she won the game, which proves her to be his girlfriend. So he said.

Lincoln: So, I guess you really are my girlfriend from when I was younger. Which, I guess that makes you my girlfriend now, I think?

Scarlet: Yes it does, now since I won. Let's have some fun.~

Lincoln: Well, you did win. Which proves you to be my girlfriend, so I guess it's alright and wouldn't be considered cheating. Since I are my girlfriend, then it would only be natural right?

Scarlet just sighed and kissed him. Her lips even FELT perfect. Lincoln finally had enough of this, there is no way somebody could be this perfect. So he gently pried her off his lips and said.

Lincoln: Okay, how are you so perfect? There isn't a single thing wrong with you, and I mean, not a single thing. You even feel perfect! How are you so perfect?

Scarlet smirked and said.

Scarlet: I am only this perfect because of you Lincoln. Before you ask, yes you really are the reason. After you saved my life, I made it my mission to be the perfect girlfriend for you. To not have a single flaw about me. No scars, pimples, to have the perfect hair, skin, everything. You are my world, because...I love you.

Lincoln blushed furiously at this. He didn't know anybody could love him this much. She had built herself and trained herself for years to be this perfect, just for him. So, why be rude and reject her?

Lincoln: Scarlet, I really like you. You can be my girlfriend again, but I think it's to early to call it love. Do you understand what I'm talking about?

Scarlet: I understand, after all. I did come back after years and I did just confess that I'm actually your girlfriend from years ago. So yes, I understand. Just let me know when you want to say those three words to me.

Scarlet: Because you won't say them to anybody else. And if you do tell somebody, I'll kill that person.

Lincoln: Thank you for understanding. So, shall we get started?

Scarlet: Is it alright if we skip the teasing part and just get straight to it, please?

Lincoln: That's fine with me, after all. My dick really hurts from not being released. So, are you ready?

Scarlet positioned herself so that she lined up her entrance with his rod. Then she nodded and gripped his shoulders bracing herself, while she sat up straddling him.

Warning: Safe language is now off, and I won't put as much detail into this. But hey, it's still a lemon so enjoy.

Lincoln pushed his dick inside of her, and Scarlet grunted with clenched teeth, tightened eyelids, and she could feel him moving inside her. Lincoln stopped when he felt resistance, and he looked at Scarlet and waited.

Scarlet nodded and Lincoln pushed even deeper into her, breaking her hymen. He kept pushing until he hit the back of her womb. During this, Scarlet gripped his shoulders tightly with immense pain surging through her. But, she had to endure it, or else she would disappoint him, and herself.

When Lincoln was done pushing in, and her body readjusted to his size. Scarlet nodded to him again, signaling him to keep going. So Lincoln slowly started thrusting into her. He was going to be easy since he didn't know if she liked it rough like Lynn and Ronnie Anne.

Soon the pain turned into pleasure and Scarlet started moaning loudly. She kept looking at Lincoln's face with eyes full of lust and desire. Lincoln was looking up at her with lust and desire as well. Then, Lincoln felt his dominant side take over.

Lincoln moved his hands from her hips to her forearms. Then he gripped them tightly and smirked. Scarlet fully expected this, so she braced herself for immense pleasure.

Lincoln started pounding her as hard as he could, but he held back on the speed. He wanted that to be a little surprise for a little later on. Scarlet moaned loudly as her eyes went wide. She was consumed by the pleasure and could barely control herself.

She had just enough control to look down, and she saw Lincoln's face. He looked like he was enjoying her loosing control. He looked like he was enjoying her looking like an animal during sex. So, she decided to look just how he wanted, and stopped trying to control herself.

Lincoln's back was started to hurt from the rock they were laying on. So he said through moans.

Lincoln: Do...you have...any kind of...blanket...that we could...use? My back...really hurts from...this rock.

Lincoln released her forearms and before he could say anything else. Scarlet grabbed two blankets from behind him. Somehow he didn't notice the blankets. Lincoln assumed she didn't want to sleep on the rock either after this.

So he picked her up, his arms under her legs, while holding her back. Then he walked a little and set Scarlet down on the grass. She was panting and sweaty, as was Lincoln. When Lincoln got down setting up the blankets, the ground was now soft enough for them to sleep on if they fell asleep afterwards.

As soon as Lincoln laid back down, Scarlet was back on him and Lincoln continued to thrust into her.

About ten minutes went by. Lincoln wanted to do a different position. So he laid Scarlet down on her side, lifted one of her legs above his shoulder, and started thrusting into her like that.

Scarlet felt the pleasure multiply by ten from this new position. She never wanted this to stop, it felt too amazing to her. She moaned loudly for every thrust Lincoln did.

About an hour went by. Lincoln could feel his release building up. Scarlet could feel hers as well. She had managed to keep up Lincoln and neither had cum yet. Lincoln was amazed by this, neither Ronnie Anne or Lynn could keep up with him like this.

Lincoln started thrusting faster and Scarlet started moving faster with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Lincoln: S-Scarlet, I-I'm going to-

Scarlet: P-Pull out, L-Lincoln!

Lincoln did what he was told, and pulled out just in time. Somehow he was barely able to think straight. So he knew they would sleep together this night, so he basically thought. Hey, let's not soil the sheets we are going to sleep in with cum.

So he released his load into the grass, away from the sheets and Scarlet. Scarlet came as well on to the grass, because she also thought not to soil the sheets. After they were done releasing, they laid down on the sheets.

They both were panting and sweaty still, but they didn't care about that. They both just had an amazing night, one that they will surely never forget. Then, Scarlet held Lincoln's hand, and he gently squeezed her hand to let her know he liked it.

After ten minutes went by, they finally caught their breath and were breathing normally. They they looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes. They both knew they were going to sleep outside, in the middle of the forest, on some sheets.

Lincoln pulled the overs over them and whispered to Scarlet.

Lincoln: Good night, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Good night, Lover.

With that, they fell asleep listening to the night sounds. Holding each other's hand.


	13. Preparations

Scarlet woke up, and she saw that she had fallen asleep on top of Lincoln in the grass. They were covered in the blanket she brought just in case they slept together, and, it came in handy.

She looked at Lincoln and saw he was still asleep. So she just kept looking at him. He looked perfect to her. So perfect that it made her want to try even harder to look better. But she didn't care for that now, because Lincoln had said she looked and felt perfect. She never wanted to stop looking at him.

But unfortunately she had to, because Lincoln slowly woke up and opened his eyes. Then he said.

Lincoln: Good morning Angel, how do you feel?

Scarlet smiled and blushed at the nickname he gave her.

Scarlet: I feel amazing, because you felt amazing last night, Lover.

Lincoln: You felt amazing as well Scarlet.

With that, they both got up and got dressed. Then Lincoln said.

Lincoln: I should get back, before Lynn and Ronnie Anne come looking for me. It would be pretty awkward if they found me with another girl who they don't know is another girlfriend of mine.

Scarlet: Um, Lincoln, about that.

Lincoln: Yes, what about it?

Scarlet: Can you not tell them about me? I want to tell them myself, when the moment is right.

Lincoln nodded and said.

Lincoln: Okay, but please make sure you tell them, and not them find out and misunderstand.

Scarlet: Thank you Lincoln. Well, you get to your house. I have some things to take care of today.

Lincoln: Okay, thank you for last night by the way. That was the best sex I've ever had.

Scarlet: You're welcome, and, I try.

~Time Skip~

Scarlet was walking around town. All the guys kept staring at her, but really, who could blame them? But she didn't care for them, she only cared for Lincoln to stare at her. Plus, she had things to do today, and she didn't plan on wasting time.

As soon as everybody stopped looking at her, she turned a corner into an alleyway. Where she saw a hooded man at the end of. She approached him and said.

Scarlet: Do you have what I need?

???: Do you have the money?

Scarlet pulled out a hundred dollars and gave it to the man. Then the man gave her two syringes with a liquid in them.

Scarlet: Are you sure these will work? Because I can't have a single thing go wrong.

???: I know you have no reason to trust me, but these will work. Just one of these pills will make the person who takes it different. It will make them do and say things they don't want to, and they are conscious of it the whole time.

Scarlet: Good, but how long will they last?

???: A drug this hard to make? It will last six to ten minutes, depending on the size of the person who takes it.

Scarlet: So if they are a big person, like a jock. Then it will take less time?

???: Yes.

Scarlet: Good, I'll be leaving now.

Scarlet began to walk away, and the man said.

???: Pleasure doing business with you.

~Time Skip~

Scarlet was now at the doorstep of a house, and she knocked on the door. She heard some footsteps, and a few moments later, the door opened.

Scarlet: Hello Chandler.

Chandler: Hey Scarlet.

Scarlet: Do you remember when you invited me to that party to are hosting at an empty warehouse?

Chandler: Yes, why?

Scarlet: Because I would like the party to be amazingly fun. You invited Ronnie Anne and Lynn right?

Chandler: The two hotties of the school? Yeah of course I invited them, but they said they would only come if Lincoln was invited as well.

Scarlet: So, did you invite him?

Chandler: Not yet, but I'll send a guy to invite him today, because the party is tomorrow.

Scarlet: Okay, well I actually came over because I wanted to ask when the party was happening. But I guess you just answered my question.

Chandler: Oh, okay. Well I hope to see you there Scarlet, after all, the most beautiful girl in the school has to be there.

Scarlet immediately wanted to stab him for complimenting her.

Scarlet: Only my Lover can call me beautiful you scum bag. I'll make sure to kill you at some point after I have Lincoln all to myself. Unfortunately I still have to play nice though.

Scarlet: Thank you for the compliment Chandler. I will make sure to be there. I have to go now, so how about I give the invitation to Lincoln instead of your guy? That way you and your friends can set up the party faster.

Chandler: Good idea, well here you go then.

Chandler turned around and grabbed an envelope from a table and gave it to Scarlet. She nodded and left.

Scarlet: Almost done, all I need now is to give the invitation to my Lincoln, or Lover as I call him.

~Time Skip~

Scarlet is now at, as people say, The Loud House. She didn't want to directly hand the envelope to Lincoln. Because his sister may be in the house with him, which would cause major distractions to her plan.

So she started looking around the house, until she saw Lincoln's open window. Unfortunately it was pretty high up, so she had to think of a plan. A minute went by as she formed a plan.

She then grabbed a rock and used some long plant leaves to tie the envelope to the rock. It was a small rock but it would put enough weight to the envelope to make it through the window.

Then Scarlet grabbed her knife and cut the letters S.S in to the bottom right of the envelope so that Lincoln knew it was her. After she was done, she tossed the rock and successfully made it in the room.

With that done, she walked away smiling to herself. Knowing that her plan, was almost complete. She knew she couldn't kill Lynn and Ronnie Anne. Because Lynn is his sister and Ronnie Anne is the little sister of his oldest sisters boyfriend. Meaning it would greatly affect, whatever his name was, she didn't care, which in return would greatly affect Lori. Which would make Lincoln want to calm her down and not spend time with Scarlet, herself, to comfort his sister.

Too many complications would happen if she killed either of them. So she decided not to kill them, but to do something else. Her plan, to have Lincoln all to herself, is almost complete. And she intended for nothing, nothing, to stop her.


	14. To be so special

Scarlet was in her Vixen suit, lying on the same rock her and Lincoln had fun on. Speaking of which, she remembered Lincoln saying just how perfect she was, which made her smile brightly. She would freely admit that was the best moment in her life. After all, he was the reason she wanted to be perfect.

Then she started remembering everything she did to become so perfect.

The years of learning everything, fighting, cooking, hunting, lying, cheating, manipulating, hacking, treating wounds, and that isn't even half of it. The lives she had taken from people saying she shouldn't push herself so much for one guy. The money she spent on supplies, such as workout equipment to become slender, a tool sharpener for her dagger, a tailor bench for her suit, and so on.

She pushed herself over the limit, day after day, trying her best to become perfect. The constant degrading from other people, the constant insults, people saying she can't do it, that she won't succeed.

~flashback~

Scarlet collapsed to her knees, panting heavily after running ten miles without stopping. She stayed here for about five minutes, trying to catch her breath. Then a girl came up to her, she could tell by the sound of their footsteps.

???: You're still at this? I thought we made it pretty clear that you will never be perfect.

Scarlet: You're *pant* wrong. I will be *pant perfect. I will not stop. *pant* I will become perfect for Lincoln.

???: This Lincoln kid is in Royal Woods Scarlet. We live far far away from them. Why would you try so hard to be perfect for somebody who you will never be with?

This snapped something in Scarlet, so she stopped panting and stood back up. She started walking towards the girl, who she had recognized as the Britney girl her age. They were both nine years old, but they were both as mature as a teenager.

Scarlet: I WILL be with him! I WILL be perfect for him! NOTHING will stop me! Not you, police, my father, bullies, and anybody! NOBODY will stop me!

Britney: Like you told me before before Scarlet, he got hit by a car and forgot about you. So he doesn't even love you. So-

Britney was cut off when Scarlet grabbed her throat tightly. Then she pulled out her dagger and held it at her side.

Scarlet: I know he doesn't remember me. I know he doesn't love me because he forgot about me. But I will make him love me. Whether he likes it or not.

Then Scarlet threw Britney to the ground and she started coughing while rubbing her throat.

Britney: Jesus Scarlet, what the heck is wrong with you! Are it some sort of Yandere?!

Scarlet: I will freely admit I am a Yandere, but the difference between me and a normal Yandere. Is that I play smart, and think everything through to the smallest detail. That's why I never loose at anything, because I play smart and I trick and manipulate people.

Britney: How?! And why would you do all of this for one little boy?!

Scarlet: I would explain this to you, but your parents need you back home. They said you shouldn't be at the park with me today.

Britney looked confused, then she said.

Britney: Your lying.

Scarlet: Oh yeah? Prove me wrong then.

Scarlet smirked because she knew her plan was working.

Britney: My parents don't even know I'm out here with you. I told them I was going to my best friends' house, so nice try Scarlet, but you can't trick me that easily.

Scarlet: Oh really? Because you just fell for one of my many tricks.

Scarlet walked over to Britney and whispered into her ear.

Scarlet: Nobody knows you are here with me, and they all think you are at your best friends' house. Meaning when I get rid of you, your best friend is going to get blamed.

Before Britney could react, Scarlet pushed the blade of the dagger into her neck while covering her mouth. She closed her eyes and went limp within seconds. Scarlet left the dagger in her neck, and she carried her to the nearby sandbox.

She buried her in there and made sure to wipe off the blood on her dagger on Britney's shirt.

Scarlet: I would have let you live for insulting me. But nobody insults my Lincoln by calling him a little boy.

Then she started running again, smiling at the thought of being perfect for Lincoln.

~present~

Scarlet smiled at the memory, and chuckled a little. Then she remembered the thousands of push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and miles she did, and everything she taught herself. She never workout to much, but just enough to become slender and have the perfect hour glass body figure.

She wanted to be perfect, she wouldn't accept anything less than that. She refused to be anything less than that. She only wanted the best for her Lincoln. If something wasn't right with him, she would make him tell her so she can fix it. If somebody ever hurt Lincoln, she would dispose of them.

Scarlet remembered a lot of everything she did, the hard workouts, the fighting, scheming, tricking, deceiving, manipulating, everything. She had become a professional criminal at the age of ten, and she worked from there to become perfect.

Then she remembered other stuff. The hard years she had to push herself through. The fear of getting any scars on her. The fear of looking to fat or weak. The days she starved herself to not look fat. The times she would kill people who insulted Lincoln.

She knew she was a dangerous person. The kind of person you would expect to be good, but is evil deep down. The have the face of an angel, but have the mind of a demon.

Scarlet would be perfect for Lincoln. It was her mission. She would make Lincoln happy forever. She would make Lincoln hers forever. Nothing would stop her. Not as long as she can still breath. Nothing will stop her, nothing. Lincoln would be hers…forever.


	15. Almost complete

Lincoln walked into his room. He had hung out with Clyde for a little and they watched Arrrgh. When he walked into his room, he saw a note attacked to a rock on his floor. So he looked at his window expecting to see it smash. But it wasn't, so he picked up the rock and saw Scarlett's initials on the bottom side of it.

Lincoln: How in the world? She looks, feels, and acts perfect, and she can even throw a rock through a slightly opened window without hitting the window itself perfectly? Wow, is there anything not perfect about her?

Lincoln then started to daydream about her a little. He admit that he really liked her, but now he started feeling happier when thinking about her. Like he wanted to spend entire days with her, just him and her. Soon though he snapped himself back to reality and unwrapped the note form the rock, then proceeded to read it.

Hello Lincoln.

I am inviting you to a party at an empty warehouse tonight. Well it should be tonight if you are getting this in the morning I think. Oh well, if a lot of teenagers our age are driving around then that's when the night the party starts.

Anyways, come to the party and enjoy yourself. I know we don't have such a nice past together, with be bullying you before, sorry about that by the way, but think of this as a way to make it up to you.

Bring your friends and come to the party, it'll be fun, I'm inviting every teenager.

From: Chandler.

Lincoln was now happy to go to the party. He was sure it would be fun, considering it was a party with teenagers in it. So of course he was going to go tonight. So he went and told Lynn and Ronnie Anne, who agreed to come with him.

After an hour of getting ready, Lincoln was in blue jeans, orange jacket, white shirt, white socks, and black Nike shoes with his hair combed back. Hey, if he was going, he's going in style.

Lynn was wearing her usual clothes, as was Ronnie Anne. They didn't care much for fashion, but if it was up to Leni then they would be the best looking ones there. Once they were done, it was almost night, so they decided to watch a movie to pass the time.

Lincoln was lying on the couch, with Ronnie Anne lying on top of him, resting her head on his chest. Lincoln was using Lynn's lap as a pillow as she stroked his hair. They didn't even know what they were watching, because Luan had put it on before everybody else left. Leaving Lynn, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne alone in the house.

When it was time, they had to get up, much to their disappointment. Then they started heading towards the party. Unfortunately the family had taken the Vazilla(whatever it's called), so they had to walk to the party.

Ten minutes later, they reached the warehouse.

Lincoln: Wow, it's bigger than I expected.

Lynn: Same, you could hold a football game in there.

Ronnie Anne: I know another thing that was bigger than I expected.~

Lincoln smirked and gave her a quick kiss, and he gave one to Lynn because he knew she would get jealous. Then they walked up to the door, and a piece of the door opened up.

???: Do you have an invitation?

Lincoln hands him the invitation through the opened piece of the door. Then they hear a lot of licks being opened. Then the door opens, revealing Chandler.

Chandler: Hey Lincoln, glad you could make it.

Lincoln: I'm glad you decided to host a party. I hope this party is amazing.

Chandler: Of course it is, how could it not be amazing? Teenagers, alcohol, girls, games, snacks, DJ. That's all you need for an amazing party.

Lincoln: haha, okay fair point.

Lincoln, Lynn, and Ronnie Anne walk in the warehouse and were instantly greeted by loud techno music. People around drinking and partying. Basically your typical teenager party. Lynn and Ronnie Anne got close to Lincoln and held each of his arms.

Ronnie Anne: There are a lot of other girls here.

Lynn: Yeah, a lot.

Lincoln: *sigh* Don't worry Lynn, Ronnie Anne. I won't cheat on you with any of them if that's what you're worried about. I promise you that.

They gave him a kiss and Ronnie Anne said.

Ronnie Anne: I'm going to get some water.

Lynn: Same here.

Lincoln: Why water when there are a lot of drinks?

Ronnie Anne: Because I don't want to get drunk and end up sleeping with somebody other than you.

Lynn: I honestly just want water...and yeah, to avoid cheating on you.

Lincoln: Thanks you two. Come on, it's a party, let's have some fun!

With that said, they headed to the dance floor, where a dance competition had started. So they signed up for the fun of it. They also picked random teams so they ended up with whoever as a team. Also, the teams are gender separated.

(A/N: I'm adding some OC's to make this easier)

DJ: Alright everybody! First round we have Lincoln(white hair obviously), Drake(black hair), and Harry(blue hair)! Vs Ronnie Anne(black hair), Muriel(blue hair), and Lynn(pink hair but it's close enough to her hair color)!

DJ: Ready...

Lincoln: Good luck girls.

Ronnie Anne/Lynn: We don't need luck, we have you to motivate us to do better.

Ronnie Anne: And if we win, then we get an award later.~

Lynn: Agreed.~

DJ:...BEGIN!!!!

 ** _~skip dance scene because I couldn't put a video in this~_**

The crowd roars with cheers and claps. Then after everybody settles down the DJ says.

DJ: Let me hear some cheers if Ronnie Anne, Muriel, and Lynn won!

A decent amount of people cheer in the crowd.

DJ: Let me hear some cheers of you think Lincoln, Drake, and Harry won!

The crowd roars with cheers once again, making it very clear on who won. After the winners were chosen, the two teams come back to the center of the dance floor and shake hands. But Ronnie Anne and Lynn leaned closer to Lincoln and whispered.

Ronnie Anne: I'm still getting that reward later Lincoln.~

Lynn: I will get my 'protein shake' later from you Lincoln, if our get what I mean.~

Lincoln only smirked and nodded. Then they headed over to the bar and sat down. Lincoln ordered some water, along with Lynn and Ronnie Anne. Then Scarlet walked up and patted Lincoln's shoulder, secretly planting a small hidden camera on him.

Scarlet: Hello Lincoln, nice to see you again.

Lincoln: Nice to see you too Scarlet.

They both look at each other for a minute, knowing not to speak of what happened last night yet. Because Scarlet wanted to be the one to tell Lynn and Ronnie Anne. Scarlet sat down in a seat in front of Lincoln and Lynn and Ronnie Anne looked at her with jealousy.

Little did anyone know though, Scarlet was here on a mission. If she got this right, then her plan will be, almost complete. So she looked at her phone and sent a text to somebody. Then within seconds, the announcers called the previous dancers back to the stage.

So Lincoln, Lynn, and Ronnie Anne stood up and started heading back to the stage.

Lincoln: Hopefully we get to talk later Scarlet.

Scarlet: I hope so as well, it's always a pleasure talking with you.

Which made Lincoln blush, which rarely ever happened. As Lincoln and his other girlfriends were on stage dancing again. Scarlet took this as her chance. So she made sure nobody was looking at her, and she took out the drug she had bought. Then she put the drug into Lynn and Ronnie Anne's glasses of water, and she smirked.

Five minutes later, they came back and sat back down panting a little.

Scarlet: Tired?

Lincoln/Lynn/Ronnie Anne: Very.

Then they started drinking their water, much to Scarlet's pleasure. They had drank all of their water, then Scarlet pulled out her phone and started typing something.

Lynn: Hey Scarlet, why are typing on your phone?

Scarlet: A friend texted me and I find it rude if I don't reply to them.

Lynn: Fair enough, but come on, it's a party! You need to get laid.

Scarlet smirked even wider knowing the drug was already taking affect, so she sent the text and put her phone away.

Lincoln: Lynn?! That was rude, you don't just say that to somebody if they don't want to get laid.

Lynn: Oh come on Lincoln, it's a party. How could you expect to go to a teenage party and NOT get laid?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah Lame-o, I'm going to go party. Join us if you don't want to be such a buzzkill.

Then the two walked off smiling, leaving a stunned Lincoln sitting in his seat.

Lincoln:Uh, wow...okay then.

Scarlet: Are they usually this rude to you Lover?

Lincoln: No actually, they are usually very nice. I don't know what's gotten into them.

Scarlet: *makes a devilish smile* Maybe you should go find them and ask what's wrong.

Lincoln: Good idea Scarlet, thanks. Oh and, thank you.

Scarlet: For what?

Lincoln: For trying your best to be so perfect for me. I didn't know anybody cared that much until I met you.

Scarlet blushed a deep shade of red and said.

Scarlet: No, thank you for saving me.

Lincoln: You're welcome, and I hope to see you later Scarlet. Or should I say, my Fox.

Then he left before she could protest to the new nickname, not that she wanted to though.

Scarlet smirked again and left the party. Then she went to the back of the warehouse and opened a box, which had her fox suit in it. So she put it on and waited behind some boxes in front of the warehouse.

Back to Lincoln, who was looking around but couldn't find his two girlfriends. So he went to Clyde.

Lincoln: Hey Clyde, gave you seen my girlfriends?

Clyde: Yeah actually, I saw them heading to the lounge area.

Lincoln: Thanks man, have a good time.

Clyde: You too buddy.

They waved bye to each other and Lincoln went to the lounge area. When he got there, Chandler stepped in front of him.

Lincoln: Hey Chandler, what do you need?

Chandler: Uh, Lincoln. I-uh, really, really wouldn't go in there...if I were you.

Lincoln: *gets really serious* Is that a threat?

Chandler: *really nervous* Woah uh no! It is just a f-friendly w-warning is all! Trust me man, you really don't want to see Lynn and Ronnie Anne right now.

Lincoln: Chandler...with all do respect, I'm going to see them. You aren't going to stop me.

Chandler sighs and stays silent for a moment.

Chandler: Okay, but please know that I was trying to help you. They are in the third room to the left of the hallway.

Lincoln: Thank you Chandler, oh and, great party.

Chandler: Thanks man.

Chandler: Oh man, I actually feel bad for him.

With that, Lincoln started heading down the hallway, counting the doors.

Lincoln: One, two, and...three?

He started hearing noises, so he opened the door quite quickly. And what he saw, shattered his heart.

(A/N: I'm going to leave you all at a cliffhanger. Why you may ask? Because if I don't then the next chapter will be to short. Anyways hope you enjoyed. Leave some comments of what you think about the story so far.)


	16. Your heart is mine

Lincoln saw his girlfriends with two other guys, kissing. Lynn with the school jock, and Ronnie Anne with the school bad boy. Lincoln watched as he felt a twisting pain in his stomach and felt his heart ache. He couldn't believe they would cheat on him.

Then they all noticed him, and Lynn and Ronnie Anne looked at him.

Lynn: Oh hey Lincoln, enjoying the show?

Ronnie Anne: These two are way better kissers than you.

Lincoln: W-w...w-why?

Lynn and Ronnie Anne walked over to him.

Lynn: Because you are small compared to these guys.

Ronnie Anne: Not to mention I was only using you, why else would I not help you when you were being attacked?

Lynn: And I only helped you because I would've gotten in big trouble if I let you die in that fight at school.

He felt like his heart was being ripped apart, by every word they spoke. Lincoln looked down, clenching his fists tightly. He was trying to hold back his anger, to hold back the dark side of him. The dark side that everybody has within them, the evil side they try to hide.

He didn't know what he was feeling more, anger or sadness. Whichever one it was, it was telling him to run, to just run. It was building with every second he stood there. But he had it in control...until they said something that snapped him.

Ronnie Anne: I was only using you because you are popular, which in return, made me popular. So now you're useless to me. There was never an 'us', and there never will be.

Ronnie Anne: What?! No, shut up me! Why am I saying this?!

Lynn: You may be strong, but you're useless to everybody. You are nothing to everybody, why else would everybody never give you love? You aren't family, you are just a burden.

Lynn: No shut up! I can't loose him again! Why can't I move myself?!

Lincoln couldn't say anything, he didn't want to. He had to leave, before he hurt somebody. He had to run, to run before he did anything he might regret. So that's what he did, turned around, and ran as fast as he could.

Lincoln ran down the hall, knocking some people down. Then he ran through the dance floor, somehow not hitting anybody. But people saw tears in his eyes, which also showed anger, and regret.

People called out Lincoln's name, but he didn't listen, he just kept running. He ran past everybody, knocking whoever was in his way down. He bursted through the door and out the warehouse and kept running. Little did he know though, that there was a certain fox watching everything from the hidden camera she had secretly placed on his shoulder, and is now running after him in the shadows.

Back to Lynn and Ronnie Anne, who had just seen Lincoln leave the lounging room. They hated themselves for what they said to him, and they wanted to fix it. They had no idea it was a drug that made them do that. How could they know? To them, they had only drank water.

As if on cue, right as Lincoln ran out the room, the drug wore off. Without even a second of hesitation, they both ran as fast as they could to catch up to Lincoln as they shouted at him.

Lynn: Lincoln I'm sorry, please I didn't mean any of that!

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln please, I didn't mean any of what I said! Stop running please!

But he didn't stop, instead he kept running. Before they knew it, he was out of their sight. He had ran so fast he nearly knocked the door of the warehouse off it's hinges when he bursted through it. Other people called his name too, Clyde, Chandler, and some other kids. None of them could catch up to Lincoln though, thanks to him working out a lot.

Back with Lincoln, who was now running through the forest. Why was he at the forest? He didn't know, it was like something was telling him to run there. So he did, and he didn't stop until he got to the center of the forest. Where he ran out of breath and fell to his knees.

He was still crying, tears running down his face.

Lincoln: Why? Why would they do this to me? What did I ever do to them?

A figure silently walked out of the trees and started walking to the back of Lincoln, with a dagger in their hand.

Lincoln: I gave them everything. I gave them love. I gave them gifts. I did everything for them. Hell, I even let Lynn back into my love life.

The figure kept walking to Lincoln with the dagger, getting closer with each word.

Lincoln: I loved them, but they used me. Was I not good enough? Is what they say about me true? Am I really a worthless, useless, mistake?

Now the figure was right behind him. Lincoln now felt nothing but rage, he felt something snap in him. He felt like something inside him had just been ripped out...his innocent self.

The figure only looked at him in shock. Shocked that Lincoln would actually think of himself as that. Then Lincoln felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, to see Scarlet in her fox disguise. Then she handed him the dagger, and sat next to him.

Scarlet: Lincoln, listen to me. You are not a worthless, useless, mistake. You are an amazing boyfriend. They were just greedy. They don't deserve you.

Lincoln:...I hate them.

Scarlet did her best to suppress a smirk, knowing her plan was going perfectly.

Lincoln: I hate them with all my heart. I hate them. I hate them! I HATE THEM!!!!

Lincoln then started hitting the ground out of rage, and Scarlet let him do it for a few seconds before trying to stop him. Then Scarlet put her hands on his arms and forced him to stop, then she made him look at her.

Scarlet: Lincoln, please calm down. I don't want you to hurt yourself over this, please?

Lincoln slowly calmed down. Her soothing and angelic voice calmed him down. He hugged her tightly and cried into her suit, but didn't sob.

Scarlet: Shh shh, it's okay Lincoln. I'm here for you, and nobody is going to hurt you anymore. I love you Lincoln, and I won't do anything to hurt you.

Lincoln: How do I know you love me, that you really love me? How do I know that you aren't going to just use me like they did?

Scarlet gently pulled his head back so that he was looking at her, and she took off her mask. Then looked at him in the eyes.

Scarlet: Because I worked my entire life since you saved me, to be perfect...for you. I went through painful exercises and workouts. I...beat up... anybody who said anything bad about you. I worked for years to be perfect for you Lincoln, and if that isn't enough proof. I will rarely ask you for anything.

Lincoln: H-how do I k-know y-you aren't going to u-use me to become p-popular?

Scarlet: Because I am already very popular, rich, and I have many friends, so I won't use you for any of that. I swear on my life.

They stared at each other for a while, then Scarlet said.

Scarlet: I know your heart is hurt from them Lincoln, and I know you probably don't trust love. But I love you, and I will do anything it takes to make you happy.

Lincoln: (smart-*ss tone of voice) Let me guess, happy as in sex wise?

Scarlet: No, I mean happy as in true happiness. I won't ever do that with you if you don't want to. Just, please Lincoln…I want to make you happy again. So with that said, can I be your permanent girlfriend? I promise to never cheat on you, to lie to you, to trick you, or anything like that.

They stayed silent for what seemed like hours. Then Scarlet got a sly idea, and decided to use it.

Scarlet: Okay, I understand. You don't want to be with me. I'm sorry I asked, especially how you are now. But just know that I will always be here for you Lincoln, if you accept my love.

Then Scarlet let him go and stood up, but just as she was about to walk away. Lincoln grabbed her hand, gently, then said in a low, almost whisper.

Lincoln: If you are telling the truth, about everything you've said. Then I need you now more than ever…please.

Scarlet, instead of smirking, smiled. She knew Lincoln was too nice to simply reject somebody's love. Especially the love of somebody who cared about him a lot, and showed him that affection.

So she sat on her knees in front of Lincoln, and she said.

Scarlet: So, you accept my feelings, and return them?

Lincoln:…Yes, I do.

Scarlet wanted to scream in joy, but she knew she had to stay serious. So she slowly and gently kissed him, and he kissed back. Then they pulled away and hugged each other.

Lincoln was happy to have Scarlet, and Scarlet was happy to have Lincoln. They hugged for a near hour before they pulled from the hug. Then they laid down in the grass, with Scarlet lying on top of Lincoln.

Resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Then when Lincoln fell asleep, she said one thing. One thing, that she wanted nearly all her life, and she finally got it. She said, in a faint, slow, soothing whisper, while listening to his heartbeat.

Scarlet: I won your heart.


	17. The End

(A/N: SIKE!!!! YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS THE END!!!! Okay but seriously though, this is the last chapter. I got many complaints about the ending, and that it should've had at least one more chapter to finish it up. This chapter will be longer than others for sure though.

Oh and there will be a lemon near the end of the chapter. So, here it is, hope you enjoy.)

Lincoln was lying in the grass, with Scarlet asleep laying on his chest. She had shifted throughout the night and was now straddling his waist and had her arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug, as well as her head resting on his chest.

He made it look like he fell asleep, but really he had stayed up all night. Thinking about everything Scarlet said to him.

~Lincoln's mind~

Scarlet: Lincoln, listen to me. You are not a worthless, useless, mistake. You are an amazing boyfriend. They were just greedy. They don't deserve you.

Scarlet: Shh shh, it's okay Lincoln. I'm here for you, and nobody is going to hurt you anymore. I love you Lincoln, and I won't do anything to hurt you.

Scarlet: I worked my entire life to be perfect, just for you.

Scarlet: You are everything to me Lincoln, and I won't ever do anything to hurt you. I swear on my life.

Scarlet: I won't ever do that with you if you don't want to. Just, please Lincoln...I want to make you happy again. So with that said, can I be your permanent girlfriend? I promise to never cheat on you, to lie to you, to trick you, or anything like that.

Does she really mean that? What if she is only using me like...the other two. I don't want to be hurt again, not again. But, she never did anything to wrong me, in fact, she even knew everything about me and is really happy to be around me.

Should I trust her then? What if she hurts me too? But, I can't just reject her for no reason, after all, I already accepted her feelings. Won't that make me just like them? To toy with somebody's feelings, and then to stab them in the back at the end when they are no longer any use to you.

So, I guess I will give her a chance. I just really hope that I don't end up regretting this, like with those two whores. But, does she really love me? Or am I just being used as a toy again?

...That's it, I've got an idea. If she truly loves me, then she will never cheat on me or take flirts from other guys, right? Maybe Clyde can help me out then, I can always count on him. But I'll ask him later, right now Scarlet...oh crap.

~reality~

Scarlet: Good morning Lover, how did you sleep?

Lincoln: Great, thanks to you.

Scarlet: Aww, thank you.

Lincoln pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. It was the afternoon, which isn't really surprising. I mean they did stay up pretty late partying, even if he does wake up early. Anybody would sleep in at least a little bit.

So Lincoln went to get up, but Scarlet gently held him down and smiled. Then she kissed him and he kissed her back.

Scarlet: What will you do about Lynn and Ronnie Anne?

Lincoln: *angry* I'll ignore them, mostly for their sake. I admit, I want to hurt them both, but I won't because my parents will take their side, again.

Scarlet: Again? How many times have you gotten in trouble because of your sisters?

Lincoln: I don't know, I lost track about a couple years ago.

Scarlet grew furious at this, but decided it would be best if she didn't kill them, even if she really wanted to. She let go of his waist and stood up as Lincoln stood up beside her.

About an hour later of just talking, Lincoln decided it was time to go home.

Lincoln: I have to go home Scarlet, sorry.

Scarlet: No it's okay, you have your other sisters to get to, but.~

She then gently pushed Lincoln to a rock and she started acting seductive. By lifted her right knee and pressing it against his crotch, along with her chest against his with both her hands on his shoulders. Then she leaned in closely and whispered in his ear.

Scarlet: Don't let them do things like 'this', to you, okay?

Scarlet: Or else I will hunt them down and cut them to pieces and make it look like they ran away.

Lincoln kissed her and said in a low whisper as well.

Lincoln: I wouldn't ever cheat on you. After all, what girl is more perfect than you?~

Which made her blush madly and smile brightly. Nearly all her life, she has wanted to hear that exact sentence, well, the last sentence. And she hugged him tightly.

Scarlet: I've always wanted to hear you call me the perfect girl.

Lincoln hugged her back and smiled.

Lincoln: I...I love you, Scarlet.

Scarlet: I love you too, Lincoln. Oh and, can you not tell Lynn and Ronnie Anne about me just yet? I want to do it, and I'll do it sometime tomorrow.

Lincoln: Good, I want to make them suffer a little. Payback as people call it, and yes. I won't tell them.

Scarlet: Thank you, my Lover. *kisses him*

~time skip~

Lincoln arrived at the doorstep to his house. He really didn't want to go in, in fact. He actually wanted to stay in the forest with Scarlet, but he knew he had to go home eventually. Good thing is, tomorrow was school, that way he got to see her again.

Bad thing is, that meant he had classes with Lynn and Ronnie Anne tomorrow, since all four were in the same class. He one hundred percent knew that Lynn was in there, which meant most likely Ronnie Anne was in there as well.

Lincoln sighed and opened the door. As soon as he did, all eyes were on him. All his sisters, including Lynn, his parents, and unfortunately, Ronnie Anne. He just started walking in, hoping to avoid all their questions.

Without warning, he was yanked by the arm into the kitchen, and when he stood and looked at who pulled him. It was his parents.

Rita: Where were you?!

Lincoln: Out with a friend.

Lincoln was trying his very hardest to keep his anger in. His parents never showed him affection, and if they did, it was when other people were here. He could see right through their act.

Lynn Sir: Where have you been you little mistake?!

Lincoln: Somewhere that doesn't concern you.

Lynn Sir: Donny you dare take that kind of disrespectful attitude with me!

Lincoln chuckled, more with anger than anything.

Rita: We know what you did last night Lincoln. What you did at the party.

Lincoln: Yeah, I danced with my friends.

Lynn Sir: Don't lie to us Mistake!

Every time Lincoln heard his father call him a mistake, he cringed. With every word they said, his anger was building constantly.

Lincoln: I didn't lie. You would believe me if you didn't always side with anybody but me.

Lynn Sir: You got drunk at the party and you cheated on your girlfriend you dumbass mistake!

Lincoln: BULLSHIT!!!!

This shocked both parents and the sisters, who were all watching.

Rita: Ronnie Anne came here last night and told us everything.

Lincoln: Ha, then you must be idiots to believe her then.

Again, everybody was shocked. Lincoln had never taken an attitude with anybody.

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne was the one that cheated on me. I went to go find her, in the lounge room. Then when I found their room, I opened it, and saw her kissing the bad boy of the school...some girlfriend.

Just then, to Lincoln's surprise, Ronnie Anne walked into the kitchen. Tears in her eyes, which was rare. She never cried in front of anybody.

Ronnie Anne: Lincoln-

Lincoln: Don't even...I don't feel like dealing with you today.

Then he turned towards his sisters, and saw Lynn crying.

Lincoln: Or you, Lynn.

Within a mere second, just as Lincoln had predicted. All his sisters started standing up for Lynn.

Lisa: You're wrong brother unit!

Leni: Like, what does Lincy mean?

Lori: You literally take that back before I turn you into a human pretzel!

Lily: That's mean Lincoln.

Lucy: Even I couldn't be mean to my sister.

Luna: Not cool dude.

Luan: Not funny Lincoln!

Lola: Don't blame Lynn for you cheating Lincoln!

Lana: Don't be mean Lincoln!

Lincoln: ...Wow, you are all pathetic.

Lori: Literally say that again and see what happens!

Lincoln: YOU ARE ALL PATHETIC!!!!

Lynn Sir: You apologize to them right now you Mistake! They are perfect while you are just-

Lincoln: PERFECT?!?! You really think that they are perfect?! What a joke! Let me tell you their flaws!

Lincoln started pointing to each sister as he spoke.

Lincoln: Lori! You are too bossy and you think you are above everybody else in this house! You take advantage of being younger than you! Since I'm the only boy, you make me do every single chore in this house, every damn day!

Lincoln: Leni! Well, even the most dense of people know her flaw!

Lincoln: Luna! You blast your music so loud it drains our power so much! Hell, you're probably the reason we still live at this near-broken down house! Not o mention you sound like a guy all the time and you don't use proper English!

Lincoln: Luan! Your jokes are so bad that even the dumbest of people see how bad you are! You're better off with literally anything else! I only ever laughed at your jokes to make you feel better!

Lincoln: Lucy! You are the most emotionless, gothic, and scariest person I know! No wonder you are always alone! Your skin is so white that it makes Casper the ghost look dark! (No racism intended)

Lincoln: Lola! You are such a self-absorbed, stubborn, cold hearted, manipulative bitch!

Lincoln: Lana! You may be a girl but you act like a boy all the time! Sometimes I get confused if you are really a boy or girl! Not to mention you are too rough with everybody!

Lincoln: Lisa! You may be smart but you are so dense! I like the fact that you stood up for me once, and for that I am grateful. But you always use big words just to make us all feel like idiots!

Lincoln: And you Lynn! I loved you! I gave you everything you asked for! I gave you a second chance! I let you back into my life! But all that time, you were just using me! I hate you, I hate you with all my heart!

Lincoln: and you Lily. Well, I really don't have anything against you. You are the only sister I have as far as my concern.

Rita: Wait, you were in a relationship with Lynn?

Lincoln: Yeah, but you're disappointed huh? Well I hope you are.

Lynn Sir: Actually you little mistake, we aren't disappointed. We don't care that you dated her.

All but the adults:...The fuck? Seriously?

Rita: Yes, we don't care because-

Lynn Sir: Because you aren't a real family member you mistake.

Lincoln: I'm getting sick of being called a mistake.

Lincoln: What do you mean by that?

Rita: We mean, you are adopted Lincoln.

Silence was all that could be heard for a few minutes.

Lincoln:...Thank god I'm related to you bitches then. I'm actually happy to not be a part of your family.

Lynn: Lincoln please-

Lincoln: Before you even say anything like, "I'm sorry for cheating on you!", or, "I'll be better just please forgive me!", and junk like that. I'm over you, both of you!

Lynn and Ronnie Anne started crying more, which Lincoln seemed to enjoy.

Lincoln: You two are nothing but worthless sluts. I gave you everything, and you cheated on me and called me small! I would rather die then be with you two again!

Then he turned to his parents.

Lincoln: As for you two! I'm glad I'm adopted, because I would rather have my heart broken a hundred times more than be your son! You two are just no good and horrible parents, nothing more!

With that, he stomped up to his room. Where he slammed the door closed and started packing his things. He couldn't live with them anymore. So he pulled out his phone and called somebody.

Lincoln: Hey Scarlet.

Scarlet: Yes Lincoln?

Lincoln: I know this may seem to soon to ask, but can I live with you? It's okay if you say no.

Scarlet: Of course you can live with me, but can I ask why?

Lincoln: Because my family thinks I'm the one that cheated on Lynn and Ronnie Anne. So, as always, everybody took their side. And if they are as predictable as I assume they are, then they are all talking to each saying how wrong I am and to kick me out of the house.

Scarlet: Wow...well yes you can stay with me. It's the mansion on the far end of your road, to the left. Trust me, you can't miss it.

Lincoln: Okay, thank you. Oh, does that mean I have to get a talk from your father?

Scarlet: No, I live alone. Well, not including the maids and servants my dad hired for me. I would much rather do the chores myself but he insisted.

Lincoln: Okay, so what room will I be staying in?

Scarlet: Mine of course.~

Lincoln: Haha, I love how you can be affectionate, nice, polite, and yet seductive all at the same time.

Scarlet: Thank you, I try.

Lincoln: Well, I'll be there in seven to ten minutes. If I can get past my family that is.

Scarlet: Okay, I'll see you then.

Lincoln: Okay, and thanks again Scarlet.

Scarlet: It's no problem at all. I love to help you Lincoln. Bye for now, Lover.~

With that, they both hung up and Lincoln had finished packing. He packed his comic books, bun bun, clothes, his computer, and his headphones. Then he looked through his draw, and found a piece of paper.

He picked it up and read it. It was the paper he wrote his, Lynn, and Ronnie Anne's anniversary on. No point to it now. So he ripped it in half and threw it away. Then he picked up his back pack, which he put all of his things in, and walked out his bedroom.

When he walked down the stairs and reached the door. He opened it and was about to walk out. Until the door suddenly slammed with a hand on it. He followed the hand back to the person, and saw it was Ronnie Anne with Lynn beside her.

Lincoln immediately felt anger, but tried to stay calm. Lynn and Ronnie Anne both had stern, angry, and determined expressions. Which didn't even phase him. He was about to turn around and move her hand to go out the door.

Until Ronnie Anne grabbed his hands and roughly pinned him to the door. Lincoln gritted his teeth in anger, but what really threw him over the edge. Was Lynn, who just forcefully started kissing him. So he clenched his hands in anger and pushed both of them back.

He wiped his lips and didn't even bother saying anything. To him, they weren't even worth talking to. So he opened the door and slammed it shut, cracking the door a little. Lynn and Ronnie Anne fell to their knees and started crying. They were sure by roughly seducing him that he would take them back, temptation people called it.

When Lincoln arrived at Scarlett's front door, he put on a fake smile and made himself look happy. Even though he was filled with anger. He didn't want to make Scarlet upset as well, so he made himself look happy. Then he knocked on the door, and when it opened it revealed Scarlet, with a happy smile.

She then hugged him and he hugged her back.

Scarlet: I'm glad you could make make it.

Lincoln: Yeah, same...

Scarlet instantly picked up that he was upset about something.

Scarlet: Okay, what's wrong?

Lincoln: You, uh...you'll get upset if I tell you.

Scarlet: Well I can't promise I won't get upset, but I'll be understanding about it.

Lincoln: Okay well...Lynn, sorta, maybe...forced a kiss on me.

Scarlett's grip tightened a little and she was shouting in her head.

Scarlet: I'm going to murder that bitch! How dare she try and take MY Lincoln away from me! How DARE she! *takes deep breath* I have a better idea.

Scarlet: Well, I know a way to get back at them.

Lincoln: Hmm, I'm listening.

Scarlet tells him her plan, and Lincoln made a devious smirk and chuckled.

Lincoln: You are one evil woman, you know that?

Scarlet: And that's why you love me.

Lincoln: That's right, and you love me as well.

Scarlet kissed him and said.

Scarlet: That I do, my Lover.~

After that, they went up to her bedroom, and it was just like a typical rich girls bedroom. After Lincoln set up his stuff, they started planning on how they were going to make their plan work.

Scarlet: So we need to send at least one paper to everybody in the school.

Lincoln: And you will be the one to give Lynn and Ronnie Anne the invitation, correct?

Scarlet: Correct, or I could simply hack into the intercom and tell everybody to go to the open field part of the school.

Lincoln: That would be easier, so let's do that then.

Scarlet: So that means everything is set now right?

Lincoln: I think so, now all we have to do is wait for tomorrow.

Scarlet: Well it's late now, so let's go to sleep.

Lincoln: Agreed.

Then they got into their pajamas. Scarlet with an almost see through night gown. Lincoln with just his boxers. I mean they already saw each other naked, so it really doesn't matter right?

~Time skip to after everybody is called to the open field~

Some people: What are we all doing here?

Other people: I don't know, we were just called here.

Lincoln then walked out to the open field. Far enough to be seen clearly by everybody, and close enough for people to hear him talk.

Lincoln: Hello everybody, I bet you are all wondering why you are here right?

Everybody: Yeah.

Lincoln: Well, as some of you know. My two girlfriends cheated on me, and broke my heart.

Everybody stayed silent. Everybody in the school knew by now. Because Chandler told one person, then that person told another, and so on, you get what I mean. And they all knew who his girlfriends were.

Lincoln: Well, when I was in pain, a woman came to me and comforted me. Turns out she was my old girlfriend from when I was really young and I got hit by a car and forgot about her. Before any of you ask, yes, I tested her to make sure she wasn't lying.

Lincoln: Well, she healed my heart. I know I can trust her, and I know she isn't going to use me and then betray or cheat on me.

Then he looks directly at Lynn and Ronnie Anne, who's expressions were filled with sadness and jealousy. Much to Lincoln's pleasure.

Lincoln; I would like to introduce my new girlfriend to all of you. This is mostly to piss off my ex-girlfriends.

Then Scarlet walks up to Lincoln and stands beside him as he puts his arm around her waist. Lincoln got a few flares of jealousy by guys, while Scarlet got some flares of jealousy from girls as well. But two glares that made them both happy, was Lynn and Ronnie Anne's.

Then to finish it up, they kissed in front of everybody. Even the jealous people were happy for them. So they all cheered for them, but Lynn and Ronnie Anne looked at each other and nodded. Then left the crowd.

~short time skip~

Scarlet walked into the schools' P.E grounds. She knew she was being followed by two familiar girls. She planned on giving them a message, with some physical messages. Just like she had hoped, the two girls, Lynn and Ronnie Anne, came out of their hiding places and confronted her.

They are standing a good distance from each other. Lynn and Ronnie Anne had extremely pissed off looks of jealousy. While Scarlet had her famous smirk.

Lynn: I think you know why we are here.

Scarlet: I know, and I don't plan on leaving Lincoln alone.

Ronnie Anne: Then we'll just beat the crap out of you until you agree to leave OUR Lincoln alone!

Scarlet: Then please, try and hit me.

Lynn and Ronnie Anne charged at Scarlet. Lynn threw a punch, only for Scarlet to party her fist and make her hit Ronnie Anne. Which made her stumble back a little.

Then Scarlet kneed Lynn in her stomach, and punched her across the cheek. Lynn fell to the ground, holding her stomach.

Then Ronnie Anne charged again, and Scarlet simply side stepped and tripped her. Ronnie Anne fell to the ground, and Scarlet kicked Lynn in the head. Successfully knocking her out.

Ronnie Anne became enraged and tried to get up. Only to have Scarlet grab her by the throat and say.

Scarlet: Listen here Ronnie Anne. You two can't beat me, and you never will. I am always two steps ahead of you. So no matter what you do, you will never get Lincoln back. He is mine, forever...and there is nothing you can do about it. The only reason I'm not going to kill you, is because Lincoln wouldn't want you to die. Make sure you tell Lynn that when you both wake up.

With that all said, Scarlet used her other hand to punch Ronnie Anne in the face so hard it knocked her out. Then she gently laid her down on the ground.

Scarlet: It's a good thing I told Lincoln to go back to our mansions without me. Anyways, time to get back to my Lover.

~time skip~ (A/N: Apologize for the time skips.)

Scarlet and Lincoln were in her fairly large bedroom. They were lying down in the bed, talking. Then Lincoln suddenly became really serious and asked.

Lincoln: Scarlet, you love me, right?

Scarlet: What? Of course I love you. Why do you ask?

Lincoln: Because I don't want to be a...a burden, to you.

Scarlet moved herself a little so that she was laying on her side and looking at Lincoln.

Scarlet: You are not a burden at all Lincoln. I love you, and I will always be with you.

Lincoln: You say that now, but I'm afraid you'll get bored of me and end up getting rid of me. Just like Lynn and Ronnie Anne did.

Scarlet: Listen Lincoln, I am nothing like those two horrible excuses for girlfriends. I will never betray you, because I love you. I won't ever get bored of you, because you are such an amazing person that it is impossible to be bored of you.

Lincoln:…Thank you, Scarlet.

Scarlet: No, thank you, Lincoln. For accepting my love, even after the heartbreaks you've been through.

Lincoln:…Can we sleep now, please? It's night and we have school in the morning.

Scarlet: Of course, goodnight my Lover.

Lincoln: Goodnight, my Vixen.

With that, they fell asleep. Cuddling in each other's arms.

The End.

(A/N: Still a bad ending I know, but it's better than before. I've never really been good at endings, so, this was the best ending I could come up with. Once again, if you all want a sequel then PM me and if I get fifty requests then I'll it. Also, if you liked the story then Follow me so you don't miss out on another story of mine. And for some reason it won't allow me to put the story as completed. So if you have ever had this problem and fixed it then please tell me how so I may correct it.

One last thing, if you are wondering why Lynn and Ronnie Anne tried to blame Lincoln and things like that. Then don't worry, those plot holes will be explain in the sequel…if you guys request it enough that is. Haha, yeah I know, I'm evil, but it works, and the answers to a lot of your questions:

1) Why did Lynn and Ronnie Anne blame Lincoln if they wanted him back?

And stuff like that, well, those answers are in the sequel. Once again, yeah I know, I'm evil, but it's to make sure the sequel comes. Although I could just make it whenever I want, but I want to work on my other ideas too, so it's really up to you all when it comes, and your answers.)


End file.
